Lua Cheia
by Ania Lupin
Summary: Ela tinha dezoito anos, acabara de terminar o segundo grau e estava grávida de um vampiro superprotetor. A vida de Bella Swan, com enjôos matinais, casamentos e mudanças de humor.
1. Prólogo: Entrega

**Sinopse:** Ela tinha dezoito anos, acabara de terminar o segundo grau e estava grávida de um vampiro superprotetor. A vida de Bella Swan, com enjôos matinais, casamentos e mudanças de humor.

* * *

**Lua Cheia**

_**Prólogo  
**__Entrega_

* * *

_BPOV_

Ele deitou-se ao meu lado, fazendo barulho ao cair sobre as folhas secas, em seus lábios estava aquele sorriso que eu tanto adorava. Demorou alguns segundos para eu realizar o que tinha acontecido, e quando tudo ficou claro, sabia que logo teria que mudar minha expressão, que não era muito feliz naquele instante. Havia sido ótimo, maravilhoso, era impossível negar isso, mas nos unirmos daquela forma pela primeira vez, no chão úmido de uma floresta, não parecia muito certo agora que eu pensava com clareza. Agora que eu pensava em Edward, e não só no que eu queria.

Senti dedos frios tocarem minha bochecha quando ele virou-se para mim, e pude perceber que estes mesmos estavam trêmulos, ele ofegante, de uma maneira que nunca vira antes. Ele ainda sorria abertamente, e seus olhos brilhavam, sua pele descoberta refletindo o pouco sol que passava pelas milhares de folhas das árvores quase centenárias. Mas não consegui mais evitar um sorriso quando aqueles olhos dourados começaram a me observar, tão amorosos.

"Edward, você está tremendo." Sussurrei. Ele só sorriu mais quando meus dedos repetiram o gesto dos dele, tão trêmulos quanto. Ouvi uma risada vinda dele, e não consegui deixar de perceber como nós dois parecíamos humanos agora, dividindo aquele momento.

"Vou ficar bem, meu anjo." Edward ainda traçava minhas bochechas com seus dedos, estes agora indo parar no meu queixo, e descendo, e eu me perguntava se havia sido justa com ele. Era ele quem havia tomado a iniciativa, mas eu poderia ter me mantido firme em minha decisão, simplesmente dizendo não. Sabia como Edward queria esperar até o casamento para certas coisas, como qualquer garoto decente do começo do século passado se sacrificaria a esperar, e até tinha me conformado com esse fato antes dele resolver surtar, na falta de uma palavra melhor, esta tarde.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, decidi que aquela não era a hora de discutir, ou sequer pensar sobre o assunto, era um momento precioso demais para ser estragado de qualquer maneira. Fechei meus olhos, sentindo a pessoa mais importante da minha vida encostar-se no meu peito, ouvindo meu coração bater.

"Sou mais forte do que imaginava." O ouvi sussurrar, talvez mais para ele mesmo do que para mim. Minhas mãos enroscaram-se no cabelo cor de bronze, e enquanto eu lhe fazia carinho, o segurava mais forte contra meu peito. A pele fria dele contra a minha quente era muito mais agradável naquele instante. "Nunca estive mais feliz."

Quando nossos olhos encontraram-se novamente, sabia que se pudesse, ele estaria às lágrimas. Era possível eu ama-lo ainda mais? Aquela lembrança seria a mais perfeita de todas, e eu a carregaria eternamente.

"Eu te amo." Nossos lábios se tocaram, e ele me pegou nos braços. Só quando ele começou a me embalar, foi que vi o quanto estava cansada. "Demais, Edward, mais do que tudo no mundo." Minha voz saía baixa, mais do que um sussurro, mas sabia que ele a ouvira com clareza.

"Eu também te amo, querida." Senti que ele me levantava, mas por algum motivo, meus olhos já estavam quase se fechando. Não queria que aquele momento acabasse, nunca, mas manter-me acordada de repente era impossível. "Durma, Bella. Quando você acordar, vou estar do seu lado, como sempre. Para sempre."

Ouvir aquilo foi só o que precisei para me entregar ao sono.

* * *

**N/A:** Sempreeee quis escrever sobre Bella grávida, e um Edward preocupado com o bebê, então, aqui estou eu, agora com duas fics ao mesmo tempo, OMG. Estou ignorando Breaking Dawn, e a fic 'começa' como se Bella não tivesse dito não a Edward no final de Eclipse. Gostaram, odiaram? Review, please! Um grande beijo!


	2. 1: Pequenas Mudanças

**Sinopse:** Ela tinha dezoito anos, acabara de terminar o segundo grau e estava grávida de um vampiro superprotetor. A vida de Bella Swan, com enjôos matinais, casamentos e mudanças de humor.

* * *

**Lua Cheia**

_**Capítulo 01  
**__Pequenas Mudanças_

* * *

_BPOV_

Naquela hora, agradeci a Deus por ter exagerado nas panquecas de frango: aquilo estava cheirando muito bem. Sabia que nunca comia mais de duas, e Charlie com certeza pararia na terceira, mas algo me dizia que se tivesse me detido e parado na quinta, me arrependeria. Mesmo assim, contando que eu tinha um namorado que se alimentava de sangue, e aproximadamente dez panquecas extremamente recheadas na minha frente, eu sabia que amanhã não precisaria fazer o jantar. Ao menos quatro panquecas iriam sobrar, com certeza.

"Sua comida é realmente espetacular, Bells." Eu sorri com o elogio e vi meu pai repetir o prato, lá no fundo pensando que qualquer comida poderia ser muito boa para um homem que sobreviveu durante quase dezessete anos de ovos e bacon. "Vou sentir falta dela quando começar sua faculdade."

Imaginava que não era só da comida que ele sentiria falta, mas decidi não falar nada. O assunto da faculdade era extremamente delicado, e eu evitava ao máximo falar sobre Dartmouth. Nos últimos dias, tinha me vindo a idéia de cancelar a faculdade por mais um semestre. Por mais que Edward insistisse que eu precisava vivenciar aquilo como humana, seria um semestre perdido numa faculdade, num curso que não terminaria, um semestre que poderia passar aqui, com as pessoas que logo não mais poderia ver.

Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem, e decidi que andava muito sensível ultimamente em torno deste assunto: o melhor a fazer era não pensar, não na frente de Charlie. A última coisa que precisava era desmoronar na frente do meu pai, justo do meu pai. Acabei pegando outra panqueca, decidindo que comer me manteria suficientemente ocupada.

"Eu estava discutindo com Edward," Eu sabia que ele ficaria carrancudo, mas continuei mesmo assim. "E ele sugeriu algo interessante, te pagar um curso de culinária. Para aprender pelo menos o básico, sabe. Comer coisas mais saudáveis do que ovos, toda noite." Mas Charlie não respondeu, apenas pegou uma terceira panqueca. "_Eu_ achei uma boa idéia." Enfatizei bem o sujeito.

Era totalmente irritante o fato de meu pai alimentar uma raiva nada saudável pelo meu namorado, futuramente noivo e marido, mas discutir com ele estava fora de cogitação. Coloquei mais um pedaço de panqueca na boca, quando notei que havia algo de errado com ela.

"O que foi?"

"Sem sal." Respondi, Charlie se divertindo com minha careta, e salguei a comida em meu prato sem piedade. Que estranho, poderia jurar que tinha colocado sal o suficiente para deixá-las no ponto.

"Desde quando você gosta da sua comida tão salgada?" Ele perguntou, cruzando os talheres sobre o prato após comer o último pedaço. "As minhas estavam ótimas de sal."

"Devo ter esquecido de salgar essa." Acabei com a panqueca enquanto Charlie ainda estava na cozinha, e ele pareceu notar minha fome ao colocar seu prato vazio na pia.

"Você almoçou hoje de meio dia Bells?"

"Yeap." Peguei a terceira. "Elas estão boas, e eu devo ter comido pouco no almoço pai."

Ele me olhou por um instante preocupado, mas depois sua expressão tornou-se engraçada, e eu neguei a ajuda oferecida para lavar a louça, querendo terminar minha janta sem mais perguntas. Charlie saía, indo religiosamente ligar a TV na sala, e eu pegava minha quarta panqueca.

* * *

"Por que, Bella?" A voz do outro lado da linha era triste e acusadora, e infelizmente, falava comigo. Me infernizava, na verdade, nos últimos vinte e sete minutos, enquanto Charlie ria alto de alguma coisa que passava na TV, a apenas um cômodo de distância.

Coloquei o último prato seco sobre a mesa já arrumada, e voltei a sentar-me na cadeira, na minha frente o prato com somente três das dez panquecas feitas. Quatro panquecas, e eu não me sentia mal por ter comido tanto como deveria me sentir. Na verdade, poderia comer mais, se quisesse. Tenho me alimentado demais ultimamente, a última coisa que preciso é engordar antes de me tornar uma vampira – passar a vida eterna com uns quilos a mais era a última coisa que eu queria. Iria me controlar, a partir daquele dia teria que diminuir a fome de qualquer jeito.

"Bella!" A voz aguda no telefone me tirou de meu devaneio.

"Alice, se você sabe, quer dizer que sabe que a idéia foi toda dele." Disse, tomando cuidado para não pronunciar nada suspeito como noivado, casamento, festa e afins. Aqueles não eram assuntos que me deixariam em bons lençóis com meu pai.

Nós não havíamos comentado com ninguém a decisão de cancelar o casamento, na verdade, não falamos mais nada sobre, nem mesmo entre nós. Mas depois de quase duas semanas achei que Edward mesmo havia esclarecido as coisas para sua família e apenas evitava tocar no tema, e agora Alice me fazia ver que meus pensamentos estavam errados.

"Esse é o problema, por que então eu não vi isso? Ele que se casar com você Bells, ele quer mesmo! Só precisa de um pequeno empurrãozinho da sua parte. Ele está com medo, tem tanto medo de fazer alguma coisa que você não goste." Eu enrolava o fio do telefone com um dedo, imaginando se Edward já estava deitado na minha cama, ouvindo toda a conversa. "Eu vi que ele andava um pouco abatido, ele não estar com um sorriso vinte e quatro horas por dia, agora, é anormal, você sabe." Eu me sentia pior a cada palavra, mas insistir com Edward, em uma coisa que não me sentia cem por cento segura, não era a melhor coisa a se fazer. Ele me lia muito bem, apesar do bloqueio de meus pensamentos. "Foi ele que me disse, que vocês tinham cancelado, assim como me disse que por ele, vocês já estariam casados."

Alice-"

"Bella, por favooooooooor! Se casar agora, ou se casar daqui a cem anos, que diferença faz? Vocês vão ficar juntos para sempre, de qualquer jeito." Suspirei. Era difícil admitir, mas a irmã mais nova de meu futuro marido estava certa. Que diferença faria para mim, casar-se agora ou daqui a algum tempo? Eu só teria que explicar a minha mãe, e a Charlie, não era algo tão difícil, eu que era muito medrosa por imaginar que a reação não seria uma das melhores. Mas, aquilo era tão importante para Edward, e eu já o havia feito abrir mão de uma coisa tão especial. Ele merecia aquilo. "E eu já tinha começado a escrever os convites."

"Você comprou os convites?" Por que não estava tão surpresa com aquilo? Era tão _Alice_. A imagem do vampiro abatido veio a minha cabeça mais uma vez, e então ela havia finalmente vencido. "Eu não prometo nada Alice, eu _vou tentar_."

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, você é a melhor cunhada que eu poderia ter Bells!" A felicidade daquela pequena vampira em forma de fada era contagiante, e logo eu sorria junto com ela.

"Mas sem fazer mais nada pelas minhas costas," Avisei, baixando ainda mais o tom. "É meu casamento, e eu também quero participar dele!" E Alice me manteve ocupada falando sem parar, até meu vampiro aparecer.

* * *

Não havia uma palavra que definisse a sensação maravilhosa de passar uma tarde inteira ao lado do homem mais perfeito do mundo. Até passar ouvindo músicas antigas, e vendo filmes da época de minha avó – que fora nosso caso – era ótimo.

Estávamos nós dois na cama, eu esparramada no colo dele, enquanto ele mexia de leve numa mecha de meu cabelo. Acabávamos de ver "Bonequinha de Luxo", quando eu me tornei ridiculamente emotiva no final do filme, e ele me olhou, perguntando o que havia acontecido.

"TPM?" Aquilo sempre era a explicação para tudo que não tinha explicação com relação ao meu comportamento, mas naquele dia era realmente o que deveria ser.

Dividíamos um silêncio confortável, comigo secando uma última lágrima, quando um trailer de um outro filme qualquer começou a rodar no canal de TV a cabo. O pedaço mostrava uma noiva, em sua festa de casamento, e no momento em que eu vi aqueles olhos dourados grudados na cena, o dono perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, as lágrimas resolveram voltar imediatamente.

"Bella?"

Em uma questão de segundos, eu chorava compulsivamente nos braços de Edward, que me embalava, minhas lágrimas encharcando a frente de sua camisa branca. Mas não havia nenhum motivo muito concreto para aquela mudança súbita de comportamento, e eu tentava me controlar para ele não ficar tão preocupado como estava agora.

"Bella, meu amor, o que foi? Está me assustando!" _Eu não sei, eu não sei_, queria gritar, mas me limitei a balançar a cabeça. Os olhos dele mostravam a preocupação que sentia, mas quando eu consegui me acalmar e recuperar o fôlego para dizer alguma coisa, talvez não tenha dito as melhores palavras para o momento. "O que?"

"Acho que," Hesitei por um segundo. "devemos nos casar." Ele me olhou, seus olhos sem expressão, me colocando deitada na cama e inclinando-se sobre mim. Odiava quando ele ficava tão sério, quando aquele sorriso que eu amava tanto desaparecia. Ótima escolha de palavras, Bella Swan. "Edward?"

"Alice a fez mudar de idéia." Aquilo não havia sido uma pergunta, mas uma quase acusação. "Não adianta negar." E não era totalmente mentira.

"Edward-"

"Ssshh." Ele me silenciou com os dedos, o olhar finalmente suavizando. Ele não parecia mais aborrecido, e eu me senti ficar mais leve. "Bella, eu não quero que você se case comigo pelos outros, eu não quero que você se case comigo por mim. Eu quero que você aceite, porque você quer, e só por isso." O observei deitar-se ao meu lado, seus braços me puxando para mais perto. "Eu quero te ver com uma expressão feliz quando for contar para Reneé e Charlie. E eu não quero que você sinta sua mão pesar por causa de um simples anel. É isso que vai me deixar feliz, meu amor."

"Mas eu _quero_ me casar com você!" Eu o amava tanto, porém ele conseguia ser tão chato de vez em quando.

"Eu não quero que você tenha vergonha, Bella. Assim, eu não quero." E ele começou a beijar minha testa, então meu queixo, e eu sabia que ele estava querendo que eu esquecesse aquele assunto, e tinha que admitir que ele estava quase conseguindo o que queria. Aquele cheiro me intoxicava, e seu toque gelado me desligava do mundo, mais alguns segundos seria o suficiente para eu esquecer de todo o resto.

Porém o que me levou a esquecer a conversa acabou não sendo os pequenos esforços do meu vampiro, mas sim meu estômago se fazendo presente, arrancando uma risada de Edward. Ele continuava achando incrível o modo que minha fome se manifestava nos horários mais impróprios.

"Hora de alimentar a humana." E ele parou com o beijo, apesar de meus protestos. Deus, o sorriso dele era tão lindo, eu poderia ficar olhando-o durante um dia inteiro. "O que quer comer?"

"Acho que pode ser qualquer coisa." Disse, já me levantando e indo em direção a porta fechada. Só longe dele consegui perceber que realmente estava com fome, como se tivesse um buraco muito fundo no meu estômago. Eu tinha comido o suficiente no almoço, e não eram nem cinco horas da tarde, que diabos acontecia com meu apetite nesses últimos dias?

"Estamos sem muitas opções em casa, Bella-"

"Cheeseburguer." A vontade de comer aquilo era enorme, e enquanto eu andava para as escadas, ele logo atrás de mim, a fome só aumentava. "Preciso de um cheeseburguer." Aquilo era tão estranho.

"Alguém está com fome aqui." Mais uma risada que eu amava. Me virei para olha-lo, meu pé no primeiro degrau da escada, quando os pontinhos começaram a aparecer na frente dos meus olhos.

"Bella?" Então tudo ficou preto.

* * *

"Bella!" Deveriam ter se passado segundos, apenas, mas quando abri os olhos eu já estava deitada num dos enormes sofás da sala dos Cullen, com sete vampiros me olhando, preocupados. No momento em que tentei me levantar, quando uma mão me manteve deitada, foi que percebi que Carlisle aferia minha pressão.

"Está um pouco baixa." Ele disse, retirando o aparelho de meu braço. "Mas provavelmente é por causa da fome." E quando eu vi o olhar de Edward então suavizar, tentei levantar novamente, apenas para ser mais uma vez impedida.

"Eu só fiquei tonta, está tudo bem." E quando eu tentei pela terceira vez, ele desistiu de me manter no sofá, e começou a me carregar nos braços, provavelmente em direção ao carro. "Edward, está tudo bem!"

"Você está tonta de fome, até comer, eu carrego você."

"Vampiro irritante superprotetor." Já estávamos na porta quando ouvi os risos de Alice e Rosalie.

* * *

_Sangue, havia muito sangue ao meu redor. Comecei a ficar nervosa, ainda mais quando procurei ao meu lado e não havia sinal de Edward. Tentei mexer as pernas, mas meu corpo não me obedecia, era como se estivesse sedado._

_Havia dois vultos usando longas capas, ambos com capuzes que cobriam seus olhos, e então, eu podia ouvir um choro que vinha de longe._

_Edward, onde você está? Mas, tem muito sangue..._

* * *

"Edward, não!" Imediatamente senti os braços gelados que me envolviam protetoramente, e logo um par de olhos dourados estava olhando os meus, preocupados. "Eu-"

"Bella, foi só um pesadelo, está tudo bem." Respirei fundo, o alívio fora quase momentâneo com as palavras dele. Virando-me para ele, afundei a cabeça no peito frio, o cheiro adocicado me intoxicando e acalmando ainda mais. "Sangue, amor?"

"Eu não conseguia te achar." Minha voz saiu sufocada, mas sabia que tinha sido o suficiente para ele ouvir. "Eu falei mais alguma coisa?" olhei para Edward, e vi que ele hesitou antes de me responder que não, mas logo eu tinha ficado com muito sono para pressioná-lo a me dizer o que parecia esconder. Tudo ficou melhor quando senti seus lábios em minha testa.

"Volte a dormir Bella, ainda é cedo." Ele não precisou me pedir duas vezes.

* * *

**N/A: **Primeiro capítulo! Estou gostando de escrever esta história, espero que vocês estejam igualmente se divertindo ao lê-la. Um obrigada a todos que estão gastando alguns minutos com ela, e um obrigada especial a todos que deixaram uma review: Dannye, Julesbinoche, The Cullen's Sisters, Mandy Black Salvatore (simmmm ignorar quase todo Breaking Dawn.... mas a Renesmee é tão fofinha!), Marianne S. Denali (e eu sempre critico tudo que eu escrevo ), Aninha Cullen, Nixx Blanchard, Jazz.C, Sol Swan Cullen, Prii Cullen... e é isso! Espero consegui postar o próximo capítulo logo! Um grande beijo a todos!


	3. 2: O que ela vai deixar para trás

**Sinopse:** Ela tinha dezoito anos, acabara de terminar o segundo grau e estava grávida de um vampiro superprotetor. A vida de Bella Swan, com enjôos matinais, casamentos e mudanças de humor.

* * *

**Lua Cheia**

_**Capítulo 02  
**__O que ela vai deixar para trás_

_BPOV_

"Tem certeza que isso é mesmo necessário?"

Eu e Alice havíamos passado à tarde no Shopping, Alice alegando que não poderia sair tão cedo pelo sol que se livrava detrás das nuvens do lado de fora. Tudo bem que eu duvidara disso desde que ouvi, mas estava muito preguiçosa para averiguar a verdade, e fiz os desejos da minha futura cunhada.

Edward estava viajando com os irmãos, 'fazendo trilha', e a pequena decidira que era o momento perfeito para começarmos tudo com calma e sem preocupações quanto a ele ouvir o que não devia. Decidira que me casaria de qualquer jeito, com Edward querendo me pedir ou não – diabos, se necessário, eu mesma o pediria – e aquilo havia deixado Alice nas nuvens. Se meu futuro noivo apenas sonhasse que o vestido branco e os sapatos impecáveis já haviam sido comprados, pobre Alice. Dois pares de sapato na verdade, exatamente iguais, a não ser pela numeração.

"Agora, por que meus pés estariam inchados no dia do meu casamento, Alice?"

"Pode confiar em mim, como sempre faz?" Ela não falou mais nada, apenas me deu seu sorriso mais meigo e me arrancou os sapatos das mãos, indo ao caixa antes que eu pudesse protestar de alguma forma. O melhor que poderia fazer era ficar ali sentada, naquele sofá inumanamente confortável, para além de não ver a conta, não correr risco de quebrar alguma coisa naquela loja. Tudo naquele lugar gritava dinheiro, e meu salário provavelmente não poderia pagar nem ao menos uma nova maçaneta.

Mas apesar de meu desconforto, tive que sorrir ao me lembrar do vestido. Era estúpido ficar feliz com aquilo, ainda mais pensando em quantos mil aquela perfeição havia custado, mas aquele vestido branco fora a coisa mais linda que eu já vestira em toda minha vida. Nunca havia me fantasiado como uma noiva, não sonhava com isso ainda mais tão nova. Muito menos era meu desejo há algumas semanas atrás, quando eu fugia do altar como o diabo foge da cruz. Porém, talvez toda mulher que entrasse naquela loja – se eu podia chamar aquilo de loja – teria vontade de subir no altar.

"Bells?" Alice já estava com seu sorriso escancarado e uma sacola em cada mão, parada na saída da loja.

Estava exausta, como fazer compras com alguém tão pequena conseguia ser tão cansativo? E faminta! Minha última refeição fora o café da manhã, e apesar de ter sido um café da manhã atípico – a quantidade de comida estava mais para um almoço – depois de quase seis horas sem comer, e de toda a correria da tarde, qualquer ser humano estaria faminto.

Não havia mais muito que fazer, e o sol já estava quase se pondo, graças a Deus, quando Alice resolveu parar em frente a uma loja colorida demais. Uma loja na qual com certeza nenhuma de nós precisaria entrar por toda a eternidade. Agora, por que aquilo me incomodara?

Não era uma coisa que me deixava triste, não mesmo, afinal, eu tinha só dezoito anos. Idade que de acordo comigo, e de mais acordo ainda com minha mãe, não era a certa para se ter uma criança para cuidar. Não que eu não fosse responsável para cuidar de uma, meu problema deveria ser muito mais relacionado à minha mãe, que passara tanta dificuldade para conseguir me criar direito. Nunca tive problema com crianças, mas então nunca nem pensei na possibilidade de engravidar, para falar a verdade, ainda mais após conhecer o amor da minha vida e pós-vida. E era uma coisa que achava melhor ficar sem considerar, porque apesar de que com Edward ao meu lado eu não passaria por nenhuma dificuldade, engravidar dele era impossível. Totalmente impossível. Melhor não desejar o que não se pode ter.

"Um bebê na família seria ótimo." Alice suspirou, e eu não pude me conter de imaginar uma criança ao redor do bando de vampiros centenários. Com certeza seria uma alegria, principalmente para Esme e Rosalie. "Acho que todos o receberiam de braços abertos e felizes, muito felizes."

"Mas é impossível, não é?" Foi então que ela me olhou de um jeito estranho. "Lice, eu não posso ter bebês. Eu não posso ter um bebê com Edward, então eu não posso ter bebês, fim da história." E a frase me incomodou mais do que eu imaginava.

"Você nunca pensou sobre isso." Não era uma pergunta.

"É melhor não pensar no que não se pode ter." Baixei os olhos para a vitrine por um instante, e logo achei o par de sapatinhos rosas mais lindos que já havia visto. Tudo naquela loja era bonitinho, e... pequeno. Minhas mãos foram instintivamente para minha barriga, e pude sentir meus olhos ficarem mais úmidos que o normal. Um bebê, de Edward. Seria a criança mais linda – e provavelmente a mais amada – de todo o mundo.

"Bells?" A vampira parada ao meu lado não deixou de perceber meu comportamento estranho.

"Um bebê com Edward, ele seria perfeito, não seria? Seria lindo. Será que puxaria os olhos verdes dele, os olhos de antes?" Eu só percebi que chorava quando um par de braços frios me envolveu em um abraço. Por Deus, eu estava soluçando por um assunto que há uma semana atrás não me abalaria de nenhum jeito, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu só poderia estar enlouquecendo, sim, finalmente minha vida cheia de coisas não humanas havia levado embora minha sanidade.

"Bells, eu não tive a intenção, desculpa! Eu não vou falar mais nenhuma palavra sobre isso, prometo."

Não devia pensar naquilo. Era aquela maldita época do mês, agora eu tinha certeza de que era. Afinal, quando mais eu ficaria hipersensível e com uma fome duas vezes maior do que a normal? Não demorou muito para as lágrimas cessarem, e quando pararam me senti uma boba. Uma boba com fome.

"Venha, vamos comer. Sushi?"

É claro que Alice ia adivinhar.

* * *

Foram mãos gelada que me acordaram – melhor dizer, me tiraram do meu pesadelo. Aquele mesmo sonho já se repetia por quase uma semana, era tanto sangue, tanta dor. E havia aquele choro, alguém chorava embora eu não pudesse nunca ver quem. Não era um choro comum, era um som diferente...

Mas o frio dos braços que me envolviam já estava fazendo um bom serviço em me acalmar e me tirar das lembranças ruins. Assim como os lábios que corriam pelo meu pescoço, mandando arrepios pela minha coluna.

"Mais um sonho ruim, querida?" Era incrível como tudo melhorava depois que eu ouvia aquela voz.

"Acho que ando comendo muito antes de ir dormir." Dando um sorriso tímido, me virei para ele, e nossos lábios finalmente se encontraram, apagando qualquer vestígio do pesadelo de segundos atrás. "Você me acordou." Reclamei, quando vi que meus olhos não conseguiam se manter abertos com muita eficácia, e logo vi que o relógio marcava menos de cinco horas da manhã. Bem, eu não precisava ficar necessariamente de olhos abertos.

"Algumas pessoas gostam de acordar cedo."

"E ainda mente."

"Eu posso ir embora se quiser-" Mas não dei chance dele falar mais nada. Minhas mãos já agarravam a camisa dele como se minha vida dependesse disso, e senti que ele se controlava em retribuir o beijo bem menos do que o habitual. Aquela tarde na clareira havia trazido vários benefícios. Mas enquanto os lábios mais uma vez iam para o meu pescoço, minhas mãos para os botões da camisa que pareciam mais difíceis de desabotoar do que o normal, ele parou repentinamente. "Seu cheiro está diferente."

Soltei um suspiro frustrado.

"Ruim?"

"Nunca. Só mais forte." Ele pareceu procurar a palavra certa por alguns segundos. "Mais doce. Definitivamente. Está ótimo." E ele logo voltou a explorar minha camisola, assim como eu fazia com o restante dos botões que sobravam abotoados. "Já faz tempo."

"Falante, hoje."

"Senti sua falta." As mãos dele tocando cada parte do meu corpo era fogo líquido. Não conseguia pensar direito, só conseguia senti-lo, tão perto, o que eu tinha feito de tão bom para merecer aquilo?

Nossas mãos não demoraram a ficarem frenéticas, eu o puxando para mais perto com toda a minha força, enquanto ele mantinha um controle incrível sobre sua força, deixando as mãos me tocarem com leveza, mas não com menos desejo. Foi então que machucou.

Mesmo tão envolto na situação quanto eu, Edward percebeu minha careta, e suas mãos se afastaram no mesmo instante. Ele me olhou, assustado consigo e arrependido da ação. Mesmo com os olhos pesados, eu me esforcei em mantê-los abertos, e tentei amenizar a situação.

"Acho que você deveria dar um beijo para sarar." Mas a tentativa de aliviar um pouco o clima que havia se formado não fora muito boa, o rosto dele não estava tão contente. "Edward, acontece-"

"Eu te machuquei da primeira vez?" E ele levantou a coberta, provavelmente procurando por hematomas que nunca seriam achados. Hematomas não duravam muito mais de duas semanas no meu corpo, e agradeci por já terem se passado quase três desde nossa primeira vez. "Bella?"

"Não foi nada-"

"Machuquei." Odiava ser uma péssima mentirosa. E no instante seguinte ele me deixava muito sem graça, procurando algum sinal de cor escura nos meus seios.

"Edward, pare com isso!" Mas ele só se contentou quando viu que a pele continuava imaculadamente branca. Às vezes ser humana e frágil era tão irritante. "Só estou um pouco sensível, você não me machucou agora. Bem, a dor ao menos não foi por causa da sua força-"

E eu continuaria a falar, e ele continuaria a se sentir culpado, se a repentina urgência de vomitar não tivesse me tirado da cama e me levado correndo para o banheiro. Meu estômago havia ficado péssimo em segundos, e enquanto minha ânsia me fazia vomitar somente bile, gostaria que Edward pelo menos uma vez tivesse ficado parado na cama, ao invés de me seguir ao banheiro e trancar a porta. Não demorou até eu sentir uma mão em minhas costas que dava pequenos tapinhas, enquanto um par de olhos dourados me olhavam preocupados.

"Disse que ando comendo demais a noite." Expliquei quando finalmente consegui tomar fôlego o suficiente para falar. "Não deve fazer bem pra mim, humana, estômago sensível, sabe como é."

Mas ele não sorriu como eu queria que sorrisse, nem demonstrou menos preocupação. Ao invés disso, colocou sua mão fria em minha testa, e após ter se certificado que todo meu barulho não acordara meu pai – Charlie continuava roncando profundamente em seu quarto, do banheiro, até eu conseguia escutar aquilo –, me pegou nos braços e me colocou de volta em minha cama, fechando a porta sem um único ruído.

"Esteve perto de alguém doente esses dias?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos examinando meu rosto procurando algum vestígio que denunciasse alguma virose, enquanto suas mãos tateavam a gaveta de meu criado mudo. Logo achou um termômetro, que não demorou a ser colocado em baixo de meu braço direito.

"Er, Alice e eu fomos fazer compras ontem." Dei os ombros. "Os riscos que eu corro quando você sai para caçar, como sempre." Não demorou muito para o termômetro apitar. "E então?"

"37.2ºC."

"Não é febre."

"Pode ser princípio." Edward, sempre o preocupado. "Está sentindo mais alguma coisa?" E admitir o que eu sentia, confesso, foi um pouco vergonhoso. "Fome?"

"Mas posso agüentar. Acho que só preciso dormir mais um pouco." A cama estava tão aconchegante outra vez. De olhos já fechados, escutei enquanto ele colocava o termômetro de volta na gaveta, e tentava não fazer muito movimento ao voltar para a cama. "Edward, não quero que você fique doente." Sussurrei, já me entregando ao mundo dos sonhos.

"Bella, sua bobinha," Antes de o sono me vencer por completo, pude sentir lábios frios em minha testa, abafando um riso. "Vampiros não ficam doentes."

* * *

**N/A:** Já falei que estou amando escrever esta história? Sempre quis um Edward preocupado em Breaking Dawn, gostando do bebê, fiquei louca da vida quando ele tratava o bebezinho como lixo. Obrigadaaaa pessoal, a todos vocês que estão acompanhando a história, um grande beijo, e um beijo super especial pra: Mariana B. Cullen, Sol Swan Cullen (Mua, já escrevi como ele vai descobrir, vai demorar mais alguns capítulos, espero que você gosteee!), Aninha Cullen, Babisy (Sim, Nessie, e não, nove meses normais... bem, tão normais quanto o possível), Nixx Blanchard, Fashunrey, Mandie Masen, Patty Antunes (Que bom que nao fui so eu que me irritei em BD, espere várias paparicações nessa fic!), Dada Cullen, Mary, Dannye (Acho que POV será B/E e só... mas vamos ver como a fic se desenvolve!), Mandy Black Salvatore (Mas a Nessie é tão fofiiiiinhaaaa ehehehe), Priis Cullen, Mirian Masen. Ufa, acho que é isso! Até o próximo!!

* * *


	4. 3: Não entrando em pânico

**Sinopse:** Ela tinha dezoito anos, acabara de terminar o segundo grau e estava grávida de um vampiro superprotetor. A vida de Bella Swan, com enjôos matinais, casamentos e mudanças de humor.

* * *

**Lua Cheia**

_**Capítulo 03  
**__Não entrando em pânico_

* * *

_BPOV_

Mas eu não melhorei quando acordei. Quando abri os olhos, o mesmo enjôo se fez presente outra vez e eu corri para o banheiro – desta vez sem um vampiro atrás de mim. Enquanto me ajoelhava infeliz ao lado do vaso sanitário, só pensava que deveria mesmo ser uma virose estúpida que resolvera acabar com meu sábado.

"Bells?" A voz de Charlie, já acordado, perguntou por detrás da porta trancada. Que horas eram agora? Sete? Eu ainda estava com tanto sono...

"Não estou muito bem, pai." Consegui responder depois de alguns segundos, percebendo a náusea diminuir consideravelmente. "Já desço!"

Ouvi Charlie ir para o andar de baixo e resolvi que o melhor a fazer era escovar os dentes e seguir seu exemplo, caso contrário o telefone tocaria de cinco em cinco minutos durante todo o dia. Saindo do banheiro, passando rapidamente no meu quarto para pegar os chinelos que não tivera tempo antes, eu já me direcionava para fora do cômodo quando mãos frias me impediram.

"Amor, vou descer assim que ele for embora." A voz era preocupada. "Está sentindo mais alguma coisa?" Será que se eu dissesse fome, ele iria rir de mim? Sem dúvida.

"Edward, deve ser só uma virose." Mas ele me mandou para baixo mais uma vez com um termômetro para verificar a temperatura.

E eu cheguei à cozinha bem a tempo de evitar um desastre – salvei a nós dois de Charlie preparar o café da manhã. Enquanto o deixei fazendo o café preto, que não era tão difícil quando o que faltava era somente adicionar a água quente, fritei alguns ovos com bacon, e preparei um copo de leite com chocolate para mim.

E nos sentamos à mesa, meu pai me olhando preocupado quando o termômetro enfim apitou.

"Nem 37º. Nada com o que se preocupar." Disse vitoriosa, comendo com gosto meu primeiro ovo. "Não disse?"

"Que bom, garota." E sorri, feliz com meus ovos, que para mim, mas aparentemente só para mim, estavam deliciosos. "Bells, não se ofenda," Vi meu pai começar, devagar. "Mas não acha que colocou sal demais na comida?"

Coloquei mais um pedaço na minha boca, mas como o outro, para mim o café da manhã estava salgado na quantidade certa. O que me levou a somente uma conclusão, pois Charlie nunca reclamava da comida: meu paladar se fora.

"Talvez eu esteja mesmo doente. Vou passar o dia em casa hoje." Peguei mais um ovo. "Vou chamar Alice." Acrescentei, antes que ele pudesse se oferecer para ficar também.

Mas que droga.

* * *

"Tem certeza de que não quer ir até Carlisle? Seu pai nem ficaria sabendo, Bella." E era disso que meu vampiro preferido falava nas últimas horas. Não que eu estivesse mostrando qualquer sinal de doença no momento – a não ser pela fome e pela sonolência, estava perfeitamente bem – mas Edward era mais preocupado do que o necessário.

"Eu tenho certeza que quero mais um pedaço da pizza, pode me passar?" Tinha desistido de controlar minha fome naquele dia, estava fadada mesmo a virar uma bola, do jeito que as coisas andavam ultimamente. Talvez fosse um sinal, para eu me apressar em virar uma da espécie dele. Logo. Bem, aquela pelo menos era a melhor desculpa que meu cérebro preguiçoso conseguia criar naquela hora, enquanto eu me deliciava com a minha marguerita.

Vi Edward me olhar, provavelmente ainda decidindo em sua cabecinha se ia me levar à força para ver o pai, ou se me daria mais alguns dias para melhorar. Quando enfim ele suspirou, pegando o controle remoto para mudar de canal, dei um sorriso vitorioso: mais alguns dias para meu enjôo sumir.

Mas eu mesma estava decidida, se aquele enjôo matinal não melhorasse, e aquela fadiga, combinada com a minha fome monstro, não fosse embora, iria parar no hospital para achar o que havia de errado comigo.

"Não se preocupe tanto-"

"Impossível." Talvez fosse mesmo impossível. Afinal, estávamos falando de mim, Bella Swan, imã de problemas. Talvez o melhor que ele pudesse fazer era me levar à força mesmo para ver um médico. Mas às vezes, Edward fazia minhas vontades mais do que o necessário.

A tarde voou, como qualquer tarde que eu passava com o amor da minha existência. Mal vi as horas passarem – quanto mais a pizza acabar lentamente ao meu lado da cama – e não percebi que havia cochilado enquanto Edward assistia a um filme qualquer em minha TV. Só percebi que havia fechado os olhos quando os abri, apressada, precisando urgentemente de um banheiro.

E o vampiro pouco preocupado assumiu que eu estava enjoada novamente, pelo que pude ver.

"Um momento humano, sem vômitos, eu juro." Me livrei da mão dele e quase corri para o banheiro.

Eu nem havia tomado tanto refrigerante assim. Nem água, nem nenhum líquido para precisar tão desesperadamente ir ao toalete. Nem andava com muita sede nos últimos dias, ao contrário da minha fome desenfreada. Fome, enjôo, vontade de urinar...

Puxei a descarga e fui para a pia lavar as mãos, e foi então que encarei o espelho pela primeira vez no dia. Havia algo de errado ali. Havia algo... maior? TPM, com certeza, meus peitos estavam quase estourando ao toque, e enchiam de uma forma anormal minha blusa, e a fome deveria ser sintoma disso, também. Precisava comprar logo um pacote de absorventes, pois não havia comprado nenhum ainda aquele mês, e os do mês passado provavelmente já haviam acabado.

Foi então que eu vi um pacote rosa demais, completamente lacrado, na prateleira ao meu lado, e agradeci, muito, mas muito, por Edward não poder entrar na minha mente.

Não. Não, não. Não, não, não, não, não! Teste, eu precisava de um teste. Mas não, era impossível! Ele era um vampiro, e eu só me deitei com um vampiro, somente com um vampiro, e uma vez só, e teoricamente é impossível eu estar grávida! E eu não tinha um teste!

Foque Bella, foque. Existe uma explicação para tudo. Se eu não estava grávida, eu estava o que? Uma, duas, três... três semanas de atraso! Meu deus, eu nunca atrasei tanto, eu nunca atraso, como eu não vi isso antes? Mas grávida, como eu posso estar grávida?

Respirei fundo. Eu precisava de calma, e precisava de calma agora.

"Bella?" Muita calma.

"Edward," Pelo menos minha voz não me denunciava, ainda. "Acho que vou tomar um banho, tudo bem? Você me espera?" Diga sim, diga tudo bem, qualquer coisa, só não me peça–

"Ok. Eu espero."

Com as mãos trêmulas, comecei a desabotoar a blusa que usava.

* * *

Um banho havia feito milagres com minha pessoa. As idéias finalmente se organizaram em minha cabeça, e eu conseguia pensar direito. Precisava contar a ele, mas essa não era a primeira coisa que eu precisava fazer. Precisava ter certeza, antes de tudo, mas como eu conseguiria ter certeza disso com um vampiro que não saía do meu lado?

Bem, ele disse que iria para casa agora. E ficaria lá até dar a hora de Charlie ir dormir, pois queria falar com Carlisle, provavelmente sobre meus sintomas. Ao menos com isso eu não precisava me preocupar – tinha certeza de que gravidez era a última coisa de que o médico vampiro desconfiaria.

Fechei a janela, observando Edward sumir na floresta com certo alívio, enquanto meu pai estacionava a viatura. Um tempo livre para pensar e me desesperar um pouco. Afinal, era uma coisa para me desesperar, não? Eu seria louca por ficar feliz com uma coisa dessas, certo? Talvez fosse melhor pensar nisso quando tivesse certeza de alguma coisa.

"_Um bebê na família seria ótimo. Acho que todos o receberiam de braços abertos e felizes, muito felizes."_

Um bebê, dele. Por mais que fosse loucura, não conseguia deixar de sorrir feito uma boba com a idéia. E, em frente ao espelho, não pude deixar de me imaginar barriguda. Não. Um bebê não era brincadeira, e definitivamente, não era uma coisa para se ter agora!

Ok, um teste. Será que daria tempo de ir até a farmácia? Não, Charlie desconfiaria, certeza. E em uma farmácia de Forks, todos estariam sabendo da minha suposta gravidez amanhã pela tarde, inclusive meu pai, e isto não seria nada bom. Comprar um teste fora, em Seatle? Agora? Talvez amanhã, mas então, melhor ir logo a um hospital em Seatle, para ter cem por cento de certeza. E como ir, com um vampiro permanentemente no meu pé? Melhor ir até Carlisle. Não, nem pensar! E deixar todos esperançosos por um delírio de minha cabeça?

Talvez eu pudesse falar com alguém. Alice? Será que ela conseguiria ver isso? Provavelmente sim, Alice via tudo, só não conseguia ver os lobisomens. Mas falar com ela sobre isso era um risco considerável, ainda mais com Edward por perto. Alguma outra amiga?

"Bells, eu trouxe pizza!" Ótimo, meu pai estava colaborando no processo de me tornar uma bolinha. Ou então, estava com medo que qualquer coisa que eu fizesse para o jantar saísse com um sabor mais exótico do que o normal. Mas eu ainda achava que o café da manhã tinha um gosto ótimo – pelo menos para mim.

Desci as escadas somente para me deparar com uma enorme caixa, que cheirava a queijo e orégano. A fome veio instantaneamente.

"Pai, se importa se eu já comer um pedaço?"

"Vá comendo Bells, só vou tomar uma ducha e já desço." Ah, obrigada senhor.

Não esperei mais para pegar um pedaço generoso. E foi enquanto eu dava a primeira mordida, ainda escutando os passos de Charlie escada acima, que a última idéia – e a mais realizável no momento – me veio à cabeça. E por mais que eu estivesse com medo, não consegui não discar os números da única pessoa que me compreenderia. Mordi mais um pedaço, e esperei alguém atender do outro lado da linha.

Que ela me entenda, que ela me atenda...

"Mãe?"

"_Bella! Querida, tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_ É claro que ela iria estranhar uma ligação da filha em pleno sábado à noite.

"Oi mãe. Estou bem, não aconteceu nada. Bem, nada de ruim." Nem de bom. "É só que, eu fiquei com saudades." E eu não fazia idéia de começar a lhe contar sobre minhas dúvidas.

"_Brigou com Edward, querida? Sua voz está tão tristinha."_

"Não mãe, nós estamos bem. Ele deve vir para cá mais tarde." Silêncio. Ela já percebera que algo estava errado, agora faltava pouco para Renée me poupar do trabalho de começar. Minhas mãos suavam frias, e meu estômago se revirava. Resolvi me sentar, para evitar qualquer tipo de acidente, que me deixasse mais encrencada do que já estava.

"_Fale logo, Bella."_

"Eu passei mal hoje, mãe. Eu estava enjoada, o dia todo."

"_Bells-"_

"Com fome, o dia todo. A semana inteira, na verdade. Eu fico tonta, e eu choro por qualquer coisa," Funguei, tentando fazer as lágrimas em meus olhos desaparecerem. "Como agora."

"_Bella-"_

"Mãe, não fica decepcionada comigo. Mas eu não sei o que eu faço! Edward não pode ter filhos, mas eu acho que," Só agora vi como era difícil falar aquilo em voz alta. "Acho que estou grávida."

* * *

**N/A:** Mais um chap!

Muito obrigada a todos vocês que estão seguindo esta história, e um obrigada e um super beijo para todos que me deixaram um comentário! Priis Cullen (Ehehehe, ela descobriiiiuuu! Espere Alice nos próximos capítulos!), Sol Swan Cullen (Ela já descobriu... só falta o Edward! Mas garanto que Alice ainda não sabe de nada.) Riizinha (espero redimi-lo direitinho!), Dada Cullen (Bella meio tapadinha né, mas também, como ela poderia pensar justo nisso... Adorava Renesmee em BD, mas dava uma dozinha como Edward a tratava antes dela nascer... vamos ver se arrumo isso aqui ehehehe), The Cullen's Sisters, Patty Antunes, Mirian Masen, Gabi-b (Gabi, vai ser a Renesmee na fic =D), Mariana B. Cullen (logo mais vão haver váriaaaaaas paparicações), Nanda Souza Cullen (Que bom que você está amando a fic! Então, penso em prolongar pelos nove meses... tenho tanta coisa pra escrever!) e Srta. Ayanami Granger.

Grande Beijo, e até o próximo chap!

* * *


	5. 4: Se ele tivesse seus olhos

**Sinopse:** Ela tinha dezoito anos, acabara de terminar o segundo grau e estava grávida de um vampiro superprotetor. A vida de Bella Swan, com enjôos matinais, casamentos e mudanças de humor.

* * *

**Lua Cheia**

_**Capítulo 04**_

_Se ele tivesse seus olhos..._

* * *

_BPOV_

Eu sempre odiei o cheiro de hospitais, para mim era um misto de limpeza com o odor enferrujado de sangue, que me deixava ainda mais enjoada na situação atual. Mas como a situação de agora não me deixava alternativa, estava sentada naquela ampla sala branca de espera, e era engraçado e estranho esperar por um médico que não era Carlisle.

Havia aproveitado aquela segunda feira para fazer uma visita a ensolarada Seattle, e só Deus sabe o quanto fora difícil convencer Edward que ficaria longe de problemas, e que lhe ligaria no mesmo minuto caso acontecesse qualquer coisa fora dos planos. Agora, só precisava de uma ótima desculpa para não achar os livros que iria supostamente comprar.

"Caroline Brown." Quase levei um susto com a voz que saía de dentro de uma das salas. Será que ainda faltava muito para meu nome? Aquela espera estava me deixando louca, e acabando com meu estômago.

Foi uma decisão repentina, e completamente desesperada de calar meus pensamentos, discar o número da casa dele no pequeno aparelho prateado – precisava muito checar se ele estava em casa, como combinamos. Aquele celular, presente dele, objeto sem o qual não estava autorizada a sair. Uma voz conhecida atendeu ao primeiro toque.

"_Bella?"_

"Está ocupado?" Ouvir a voz de Edward era tão bom. Olhei para um casal, talvez ambos com minha idade, ou bem pouco mais velhos, com inveja. Uma das coisas que eu mais queria no momento era tê-lo ao meu lado, segurando minha mão, que agora deveria estar tão gelada quanto à dele.

"_Não querida,"_ Eu podia jurar que o vampiro sorria do outro lado da linha_. __"Nunca estou ocupado quando você liga. Agora, o que há de errado?"_ Ele me conhecia bem demais para meu próprio bem. Mas talvez eu não desse uma péssima mentirosa pelo telefone.

"Fiquei com saudades, eu acho." Suspirei, um pouco irritada por mais um nome ser chamado. O jovem casal na minha frente se levantou, os dois sumindo dentro da sala dois. "Acho que não estou mais com paciência de procurar os livros, vou parar em algum lugar para comer alguma coisa e voltar para Forks."

"_Amanhã parece que vai chover, se quiser te acompanho para alguma boa livraria."_

"Isabella Swan." Ah, finalmente.

"Seria ótimo! Edward, quando eu estiver chegando te ligo, ok? Deixo a picape na minha casa e você vem me buscar, podemos assistir algum filme, ou algo assim."

Me despedi com pressa e não demorei mais a me levantar, a enfermeira me vendo e logo apontando para a entrada de uma das salas. Outra vez a náusea me atingiu forte, e me senti tonta por alguns poucos segundos. Como eu queria uma mão para segurar agora.

"Pode se sentar." O médico ser muito parecido com Charlie, fisicamente, não ajudou em nada minha condição nervosa. "Então... Bella Swan, casada?" Eu apenas sacudi negativamente a cabeça, querendo acabar logo com aquilo. Por que ele não poupava as perguntas e fazia logo o teste estúpido? "Quando teve sua menstruação pela última vez?"

"Há um mês atrás, mais ou menos. Talvez um pouco mais."

"Náuseas, vômitos matinais?" Confirmei os sintomas. "Tontura, mudanças de humor, maior vontade de urinar?" Confirmei. "Mamas inchadas, aumento da fome?" E confirmei outra vez, querendo matar o doutor que no momento, estava me fazendo sentir extremamente grávida. "Usa algum método contraceptivo?"

"Não." Grávida. Muito grávida. Totalmente grávida.

_

* * *

_

Não consegui esperar até o resultado sair para comer alguma coisa, então aqui estava eu, sentada na cantina do hospital com um prato de salgados nada saudável bem na minha frente. Eram muitos salgados, mas tinha certeza que minha fome daria conta de todos eles.

Mais alguns minutos e tudo estaria acabado, o teste voltaria dando negativo, e minha vida voltaria ao normal. Já estava quase ligando para Renée para acabar com o sofrimento dela, que começara na noite de sábado.

Incrível como a reação dela fora exatamente como eu não esperava. Ao invés de gritar comigo e me chamar de irresponsável, no instante que ela ouviu minha suposição, ela se tornou a mãe mais compreensiva do mundo.

_Eu esperava que isso fosse acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Confesso que esperava pelo mais tarde, mas conheço você bem o suficiente, filha, para saber que não vai ser como eu. O que vocês dois tem talvez seja único, já disse que nunca vi nada parecido. Só espero que Edward não me decepcione._

Agora eu a amava mais do que algum dia achei possível, mas se ela soubesse que nunca vai ser avó... Não era provável, era impossível, sabia que estava me desesperando – e desesperando minha mãe – à toa.

Mas a imagem que vi interrompeu meus pensamentos por completo. Aqueles eram os olhos mais verdes que eu já vira na vida. Será que eram assim os olhos dele, do meu Edward? Será que o filho dele nasceria com aqueles olhos, em outros tempos? E as mãozinhas, eram tão pequenas, tão delicada. Como Edward reagiria se aquela situação fosse possível?

Imaginei-o ao meu lado, com um sorriso nos lábios, uma mão protetora na minha barriga. Do jeito que ele era, seria um pai perfeito. A criança, com certeza seria a mais amada em todo o mundo.

Nós nunca havíamos tocado em um assunto desses – não era para menos, falar do que não se pode ter para que? – então eu, na verdade, não sabia muito como seria a reação dele numa situação dessas. Mas nem precisaria saber, era uma coisa que não iria acontecer, e ponto.

Quando voltei para sala de espera, vi que deveria ter continuado na cantina: o casal atendido antes de mim ainda esperava o resultado. Peguei uma revista qualquer e comecei a folheá-la sem nenhum interesse, só precisava de algo para ocupar as mãos enquanto meus pensamentos voltavam a correr em minha cabeça. Três semanas de atraso, e minha menstruação deveria ter vindo duas semanas, cinco semanas era tão pouco para ter todos esses sintomas, não era? Talvez fossem seis semanas. Será? A matéria, colorida demais, me chamou a atenção.

_Calculando as semanas de sua gestação._ Ótimo, agora até a revista resolveu me atormentar. Mas eu vaguei até a explicação, curiosa demais para ignorar a informação.

_...e a data aproximada é calculada a partir da data da última menstruação. Ou seja, se seu último período foi dia primeiro de janeiro, e agora for final de fevereiro, será calculado quatro semanas de gestação no primeiro mês mais quatro semanas para o segundo, o que nos leva a oito semanas. Os meses sempre são considerados com quatro semanas, independente..._

Então eu estava de quase seis semanas, mas tinha que considerar oito semanas? Ah, eu não estava nada. Pare de pensar, Bella.

"Isabella Swan, sala três." Ah, finalmente.

Se eu não fosse tão desastrada teria corrido até a sala, mas cair estava fora dos meus planos. Meus pés pareciam lerdos demais e para mim foi uma eternidade até chegar até a sala onde o médico me esperava. A enfermeira fechou a porta atrás de nós, e me apressei em me sentar.

As palavras ecoavam pelos meus ouvidos antes mesmo de serem ditas. O teste dera negativo. Está tudo bem. Você tem provavelmente alguma virose, vamos realizar mais alguns exames-

"O teste deu positivo, senhorita Swan."

"Positivo." Talvez nunca tivesse dado um sorriso tão grande. Minha mão foi automaticamente para minha barriga, onde o milagre mais perfeito acontecia naquele instante. E então, comecei a me perguntar como, como eu havia ficado grávida de um vampiro. E como o vampiro aceitaria aquela notícia impossível. E assim, meu sorriso foi embora. "Eu estou grávida."

Era realmente um milagre, e eu só podia rezar, muito, para que Edward acreditasse em mim, porque apesar de todos os problemas que apareciam na minha mente naquele instante, simplesmente não podia desistir do meu pequeninho. Alice, Alice iria me ajudar claro! Ela poderia ver aquilo, não?

"Sim, você está. Já decidiu-"

"Eu vou ter o bebê." É claro que eu teria aquele bebê! Meu bebê, meu e dele. Eu estava tonta. Eu iria hiperventilar em segundos se não me acalmasse. Eu precisava contar a alguém, precisava ligar para Renée, precisava...

"Que bom." O sorriso dele serviu para me passar o mínimo de calma que eu precisava. "Gostaria de marcar a primeira consulta do pré-natal?" E fazer com você o ultra-som de um bebê meio vampiro? Acho que não.

"Er, eu já tenho um médico, que atende minha família. Só queria ter certeza antes de recorrer a ele." Com Carlisle, eu teria os melhores cuidados que uma mulher grávida poderia ter, com certeza. "Muito, mas mito obrigada doutor."

"Bem, parabéns, e que tudo de certo na sua gravidez!" E me levantei, apertando a mão do doutor com a cara do meu pai, não demorando mais a sair dali.

* * *

Demorei mais do que o normal para chegar de volta a Forks, e me surpreendi por não haver sinal do meu vampiro em nenhum lugar. Ainda precisava ligar para minha mãe, mas precisava antes verificar se Edward realmente não estava na casa. A viatura já estava parada no mesmo lugar de sempre. Eu pisava na varanda quando meu celular tocou.

"_Você está bem? Já são seis horas, Bella!"_ O número no visor denunciou onde ele estava – na mansão dos Cullen.

"Acabei de chegar, achei que você estaria me esperando." Fingi uma voz um pouco decepcionada que não saiu tão mal quanto imaginei que sairia, e me apressei para dentro de casa. "Vou tomar um banho rápido, e quando você chegar já vou estar pronta!"

E eu corri para cima, mal dando oi para Charlie antes de entrar no meu quarto e pegar a primeira roupa que encontrei. Banho, ligar para Renée, ficar apresentável, parar de pensar naquilo... em menos de dez minutos. Nunca gostei tanto do celular como agora.

"_Bella, você está bem? Por que não ligou mais cedo? O que o médico falou?"_ As perguntas começaram antes mesmo do cumprimento habitual_. "Você tem alguma coisa, filha?" _Deixar a água escorrer sobre meu corpo, tomar cuidado para não molhar o celular e lidar com minha mãe não estava sendo muito fácil.

"Tenho sim." Continuei antes que ela pudesse começar outra vez a falar. "Um bebê." Não, lavar o cabelo estava fora de questão.

"_Bella-"_

"Mãe, tenho que desligar. Tenho que falar com Edward, ok?" Fechei o registro e peguei minha toalha. "Eu juro, juro, que assim que tiver tempo outra vez, eu ligo para dizer como estão as coisas. Eu te amo mãe. Obrigada." E desliguei o telefone, pensando em qual seria a melhor maneira de contar ao meu namorado quase noivo que seria papai.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais um chap! =D

Um beijo super especial para Mirian Masen, Nanda Souza Cullen (Reação do Ed no próximo chap, juro!), Tata (Iei, conquistei mais uma leitora!), Elleen C., Hakeshi (Acertou, o Charlie vai super surtar... mas só mais pra frenteee...), JPenelope, Calor Good God (Que bom que está gostando, vou atualizar sempre que me sobrar um tempo!), Dada Cullen (mua, dr. Delicia), Priis Cullen (Reação do Edward nos próximos capítulos!), Gabi-b, Nicolly Valim, Patty Antunes (Ehehe, gêmeos seria bom... ainda estou pensando nisso! ^^ ), Sol Swan Cullen (vou tentar explicar nos próximos capítulos!), Munyra Fassina (9 meses! Sabe não!), The Cullen Sisters, Nixx Blanchard, Tatianne Beward, Bella_Edward (vai ter que ler pra ver o que acontece!), Camilla, Julesbinoche (capítulos 5-6 você descobre! Bella lesa... mas também, como ela poderia imaginar isso?).

Gente, beijoooooooooo, espero que tenham gostado do chap! Até a próxima!


	6. 5: Nove meses

**Sinopse:** Ela tinha dezoito anos, acabara de terminar o segundo grau e estava grávida de um vampiro superprotetor. A vida de Bella Swan, com enjôos matinais, casamentos e mudanças de humor.

* * *

**Lua Cheia**

_**Capítulo 05**_

_Nove meses_

* * *

_BPOV_

Cozinhar com Esme era relaxante. Ela era quieta, delicada, habilidosa, tão como uma mãe deveria ser. Mãe. Deus, em menos de nove meses eu seria uma mãe, e apesar de ser quieta, eu era habilidosa apenas na cozinha, e a delicadeza passava um pouco longe de mim – a desastres que dominava.

Desisti de picar o resto da melancia quando minhas mãos começaram a ficar trêmulas, não precisava de algumas gotas de sangue para deixar os vampiros ao meu redor num frenesi em massa.

"Eu termino, querida. Por que não vai se sentar com Edward?" Esme era realmente um amor.

"E deixar você aqui, sozinha, preparando comida para mim? Nunca!" Mas larguei a faca, dando espaço para a mãe postiça, e fui sentar-me num banco perto de um dos balcões da cozinha. "Esme," Comecei, espiando discretamente a sala, onde os garotos estavam entretidos demais com o videogame. Alice e Jasper não estavam em nenhum lugar próximo, graças a Deus, e Carlisle ainda não voltara do hospital aquele dia. Rosalie deveria estar cuidando dos seus carros, assim eu esperava. "Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro." E eu observei maravilhada a vampira cortar o resto da melancia em segundos, colocando todos os pedaços habilidosamente no liquidificador.

"Não me entenda mal, é só uma curiosidade," Talvez a pergunta saísse melhor se eu fosse mais direta. Ou não. Bem, agora que já comecei... "Vampiros não podem ter filhos, podem?"

Me chutei mentalmente quando vi por um breve segundo uma expressão não muito feliz no rosto terno da mulher. Deveria ter esperado Carlisle para perguntar aquilo, com certeza. Deveria ter ido direto para o hospital vê-lo, ah Bella estúpida.

"Vampiras não podemos ter filhos, Bella." Ela enxugou as mãos no avental que usava, e veio sentar-se ao meu lado. "Disso eu tenho a mais absoluta certeza, afinal, tentativas não faltaram." Ela sorriu timidamente, e se vampiros pudessem corar, a rosto redondo de Esme estaria da cor de um tomate neste momento. "O nosso corpo não muda, então é impossível comportar o crescimento de um bebê." Os olhos topázios ficaram perdidos por um instante, antes de voltarem a me olhar. "Por isso, é muito importante pensar bem antes de aceitar a transformação, querida. Você tem uma escolha, uma coisa que nenhum de nós teve. Você-"

"Esme, eu não quero nada se não for de Edward." Falei tão baixo que uma pessoa humana não escutaria, mesmo tão perto. E me virei rapidamente para a sala, tentando adivinhar pela expressão de meu vampiro se ele estava ou não ouvindo nossa conversa. Mas a expressão neutra dele não me encorajou muito, como eu esperava, afinal anos de experiência o faziam disfarçar muito bem.

Por um instante fiquei perdida em meus pensamentos, e aparentemente foi um instante longo o suficiente para Esme perceber que algo não estava bem.

"Bella, querida, não sabemos se vampiros e humanos podem ter filhos." Ela falou alto o suficiente para eu escutar, e quando eu vi por um segundo uma expressão diferente no rosto do meu vampiro, sabia que ele havia ouvido também. Precisava falar com Esme, e precisava sair dali. Agora.

"Esme, podemos fazer uma torta de morango?" Me levantei rápido do banco, indo procurar a fruta na geladeira, torcendo para não achar.

"Ah, estamos sem morangos Bella, não pode ser de-"

"Podemos ir buscar? Por favoooor! Deve ter no mercado, não vamos demorar muito, juro que não te incomodo mais depois disso!"

Meu comportamento agitado e repentino com certeza era de se estranhar, mas ainda assim, Esme acabou dizendo sim, pedindo apenas um minuto para ir ao seu quarto e ficar apresentável. E foi nesse instante que Edward resolveu abandonar o jogo e aparecer na cozinha.

"Suco de melancia? Achei que você não gostasse." Disse ele quando me viu tomando o líquido avermelhado do copo.

"É bom variar?" A frase não saiu tão convincente como deveria.

"Eu poderia ir com você pegar os morangos." Ele pareceu magoado, e eu me odiei por isso. Fiz meu melhor para dar um sorriso, e fui abraçá-lo.

"Eu gosto da companhia de Esme também. É legal ter alguém para cozinhar e fazer tortas, você sabe que eu nunca fiz coisas assim com Renée." Pelo menos não coisas comestíveis. "E ficar com sua mãe me faz sentir menos falta da minha." Por um momento ele pareceu não se convencer com meu pequeno discurso, mas no instante seguinte ele me deu um dos beijos mais doces que já me dera. Era incrível como ele conseguia me derreter tão facilmente, como o simples toque daquela pele fria me deixava completamente vulnerável ao vampiro.

Mas quando nos separamos e nossos olhos se encontraram, eu sabia que havia algo de errado com ele, assim como ele provavelmente sabia que havia algo de errado comigo.

"Me desculpe." Falamos juntos, e se o clima não tivesse se tornado tenso, eu teria rido com a coincidência. "A chave do Volvo está sobre a mesa, Rosalie está trabalhando no carro de Esme."

"Edward-"

"Esme está descendo." E o que eu mais quis era mandar minhas preocupações para o inferno naquele segundo, e explicar o que estava acontecendo para ele. Mas então, era uma situação tão delicada aquela – tão única, talvez – que eu não poderia arriscar despeja-la em cima dele sem ter uma mínima certeza de que ele entenderia. Se alguém da família entendesse, eu imaginava que estaria salva. Teria que esperar, só mais um pouquinho. "Eu te amo, Bella. Muito." E com um beijo na testa, ele voltou para a sala.

* * *

Fomos até metade do caminho em silêncio, Esme provavelmente tentando achar as palavras certas para me perguntar o que havia de errado, e eu tentando achar as certas para contar que ela seria avó. Foi ela quem começou a falar.

"Posso eu te perguntar algo agora, querida?"

"Se for perguntar onde iremos achar morangos às oito horas da noite em Forks, eu também não sei."

A risada doce dela conseguiu me tranqüilizar um pouco.

"Não é isso. Eu queria saber, desculpe se estou me intrometendo mais do que devo, mas você e Edward, vocês...?" Ela olhou pra mim um pouco sem graça.

Ok, agora era a hora.

"Sim." Como eu tinha a capacidade de corar, eu fiquei da cor dos morangos que compraríamos. "Eu deveria ter dito não, ter esperado até o casamento, ele queria isso, e então de uma hora para outra ele não queria mais, desistiu de esperar e-" Foi quando eu fiz uma pausa para respirar que percebi que chorava. Essas alterações de humor me deixariam louca até o final destes nove meses. "E aconteceu."

Já estávamos no estacionamento do mercado então. Era longe o suficiente, se Edward realmente estivesse em sua casa. Fechei os olhos e senti um abraço frio, duro, mas confortante. Deus, a faça entender, por favor, a faça entender.

"Esme, eu juro, foi só Edward, nunca teve mais ninguém!" Com meu rosto molhando a camisa da minha segunda mãe, minha voz saiu abafada. "Eu nunca faria isso com ele. Nunca o trairia dessa forma, você tem que acreditar em mim, sabe o quanto eu amo o seu filho!"

"Bella, você está me deixando confusa."

Um minuto e eu havia me recomposto o suficiente para me afastar e secar as lágrimas.

"Esme, vampiras não podem ter filhos, mas eu tenho certeza que vampiros podem. Ao menos, Edward pode." As próximas palavras fizeram exatamente o que Alice dissera que aconteceria com a possibilidade de um bebê na família – deixaram Esme radiante. "Você está pronta para ser avó?"

* * *

Chegávamos de volta a casa, após quase uma hora a procura de uma caixa de morangos. Não que precisássemos deles como desculpa, mas a vontade que se criara em mim de comer aquela fruta se tornara insuportável. Nem preciso comentar que Esme não parou até achar e comprar um estoque de morangos para mais de uma semana.

É claro que ela estava pronta para ser avó. E era bem provável que a família inteira estivesse pronta para receber um integrante pequenino. Mas será que eu estava pronta para ser mãe? E Edward? Reagiria tão bem quanto Esme?

Quando o Volvo parou, quase voei para fora do carro. Precisava falar com Edward, agora, já. Mas ele não estava me esperando, nem lá fora, nem na parte de baixo da casa. E antes que eu pudesse subir para procurá-lo em seu quarto, Alice estava na minha frente, bloqueando meu caminho.

"Edward não está, se é isso mesmo que você quer me perguntar." A vampira resmungou de um jeito não muito bem humorado. "Seu futuro está uma bagunça pra mim."

"Meu futuro estava uma bagunça para mim também, se isso te conforta." E lá estava meu humor se alterando novamente, em velocidade recorde. Respire Bella, respire, chorar não melhoraria nada e bater com o punho na mão que a impedia de andar apenas resultaria numa fratura.

"Edward foi falar com Carlisle, mas não se preocupe, a probabilidade de tudo ficar bem no final é grande."

"Então as coisas podem ficar ruins?" A vampira não fazia um bom trabalho em me acalmar naquele momento, nem em deixar meu humor estável. Quando a mão finalmente soltou meu braço, minhas mãos foram parar na minha cabeça, aquilo tudo estava me dando uma enxaqueca tão grade. "Alice, eu realmente preciso-"

"Por que você não me contou?" Foi quando eu me preocupei em olhar ao meu redor que percebi que não havia ninguém na sala. Esme estava na cozinha, cantarolando enquanto preparava com rapidez a torta, mas fora as duas, não havia mais ninguém próximo.

Uma onda de calma tomou conta de mim e eu fui até o sofá me sentar. Era para os meus pensamentos estarem me deixando louca – onde estava Edward, o que ele estava pensando, por que fora até Carlisle, será que ele sabia, será que ele me odiava? – e nessas horas Jasper era uma benção. Três. Devia ter imaginado que se Alice sabia, Jasper sabia também.

"Você sabe." Afirmei.

"E você não sabe como foi difícil para descobrir, você estava me deixando quase louca! Não sabe como fiquei feliz quando você tomou a decisão de sair com Esme, finalmente eu conseguia ver algo mais claro, com você falando isso ao lado de um vampiro. Nas últimas semanas andava difícil me concentrar para te ver, eu te enxergava, e ainda enxergo nos meus pensamentos, como um borrão." A pequena sentou-se ao meu lado, com um sorriso simpático. "Mas quando tive um relance de você numa sala toda branca, falando com um médico que não era Carlisle, eu comecei a ligar os fatos. Me lembrei de como havia visto você com os pés mais inchados no casamento. Você não estava doente. Você estava com todos os sintomas de uma mulher grávida! E hoje eu confirmei isso. Você até cheira diferente!"

"Edward-"

"Ainda não sabe. Vai ser melhor se você contar para ele. Ele está muito preocupado com você, tem certeza que há algo de errado, e não saber o que é está o deixando louco."

Me desesperei, apesar de Jasper, quando cheguei a conclusão de que ele poderia estar pensando qualquer coisa. Achei que tivesse sido tão cuidadosa com minhas explicações, mas agora que eu pensava com mais clareza, era óbvio que ele iria desconfiar. Por que eu me recusava a ver Carlisle, por que não quis ir a casa dele durante o final de semana, por que não esperei alguns dias para ir atrás de um livro em Seattle, e ainda voltei, horas depois, sem nada. Eu desconfiaria.

"Não Bells, não chore!" Se nem Jasper conseguia controlar minhas mudanças de humor, eu realmente estava perdida. Mas quando as mãos frias voltaram a me tocar, consegui recrutar um pouco de autocontrole. "Se chorar, não vou te dar o que comprei hoje a tarde para você, e garanto que desse presente você vai gostar!"

É, Alice seria sempre... Alice.

* * *

Subi para o quarto de Edward, deitando-me na cama com o intuito de aproveitar meu presente, mas acabei pegando no sono após algumas páginas. E eu sentia que quase entrava no mundo dos sonhos quando algo na cama se mexeu, e meus olhos automaticamente se abriram. Havia um aroma doce no ar que fizera meu estômago roncar, mas resolvi ignorar a fome desta vez.

"Edward." Disse aliviada, enquanto ele sentava-se ao meu lado no colchão, empurrando para mim um prato com um pedaço generoso de torta. "Não, agora não-" Tentei recusar, mas foi inútil.

"Esme me disse para fazer você comer a qualquer custo." A voz dele não era a de costume, estava fria. Não, estava triste. Quando percebi, fui mais uma vez invadida por diversas emoções que precisava controlar no momento, e desejei não ter hormônios.

Bem, doces sempre acalmavam, e aquele cheiro estava acabando com meu estômago fraco. Não relutei mais em me colocar sentada e dar a primeira garfada.

"Nossa, está maravilhosa." Ele tentou dar um meio sorriso, e desviou o olhar enquanto eu devorava meu segundo pedaço. Comi o resto o mais rápido que pude, e coloquei o prato vazio no criado mudo ao lado da cama, o barulho da porcelana em contato com a madeira sendo alto demais naquele silêncio que dividíamos. "Você foi ver seu pai?"

"Fui." Mas a voz era distante. Ele estava distante. E eu comecei a me desesperar outra vez por dentro, me perguntando onde estava Jasper naquela hora. E agora, o que eu falava? Perguntava o porquê? Ficava em silêncio e deixava ele falar quando estivesse pronto, gritava que esperava um filho dele, chorava? Só percebi que minha mão tremia quando ele colocou a dele sobre. "Por favor, por favor, me conte o que está acontecendo. Você está com medo de me contar?" E eu assenti. "Acha que eu vou ficar bravo?" Dei os ombros. "Bella, eu prometi que nunca mais machucaria você, e eu não vou. Não importa o que você tenha para me dizer, eu vou entender. Por favor." Eu abri a boca diversas vezes, mas o som simplesmente se recusava a sair. "Bella, seu silêncio está me deixando louco."

"Me beija." Finalmente consegui falar.

"O que?"

"Me beija, só me beija."

E eu não esperei mais para acabar com a pequena distância entre nós, e ele também não protestou quando meus braços envolveram seu pescoço, nossas bocas se encontrando quase desesperadas. Ele iria entender, naquele instante eu senti que ele iria entender, e era como se um peso enorme fosse tirado dos meus ombros.

"Eu te amo Bella, eu te amo tanto." Ele sussurrou contra meus lábios enquanto me puxava forte, mas ao mesmo tempo cuidadoso, para mais perto dele. Nosso beijo já nos levava para outro rumo, percebi quando ambos estávamos deitados na cama. Aquele era o momento perfeito.

"Você acha que consegue ser mais cuidadoso do que a vez passada, meu amor?" Admito que me diverti e me permiti sorrir quando vi a confusão nos olhos cobres. Quando ele se afastou um pouco, minha mão foi parar sobre minha barriga, e eu continuei. "Não é por mim, é por ele."

"Ele?"

"Ele – ou ela – pode ser meio vampiro, mas talvez ainda seja um pouco delicado agora." E eu pude ver naqueles olhos topázio o momento em que a confusão se dissolveu, e ele absorveu a informação. "Parabéns, papai." Disse, um pouco sem jeito.

Então, eu vi o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

* * *

**N/A:** Quantas reviews! *-* Ehehe, elas andam aumentando ultimamente, a história deve estar boa então, eeee! ;D

Um super beijoooo a todos que estão acompanhando esta fic, e um beijo especial a todos que me deram um pouquinho de seu tempo deixando um comentário: Sol Swan Cullen (A Renée levou numa boa... eu vou coloca-la logo mais na história! E a reação do Ed, vai ter mais nos próximos 2 capítulos!), Patty Antunes (Pai super coruja futuramente! E sim, sessões de compras com a tia Alice, claro!), Miss Masen (Obrigadaaa pelos elogios! Fico feliz em saber que estou fazendo alguma coisa um pouquinho inédita! ;D), Nanda Souza Cullen (Vai, nesse capítulo tem um pouquinho da reação dele... dá pra ter uma idéia! Ehehehehe), Munyra Fassina (Pra deixar vcs todos curiosos!Mua!) Hakeshi (Ahahaha, já imaginei um nenezinho com os olhos dele, mas acho que sou fiel demais a Renesmee pra troca-la... e ainda penso que dois bebes vão ser muita coisa... mas talvez eu enfie um mini Ed aí!), JPenelope (Com certeza melhor em BD... odeio a reação dele naquele livro... tadinha da Bella e do bebê.), Tatianne Beward (Muito obrigada por corrigir meu erro, foi completamente automático colocar um Bella ali! Erro corrigido já! Né, Renée mãezona, não é toda mãe que é compreensiva assim!), Débora, Priis Cullen (Charlie vai saber logo logo mais... medo da reação dele, muito medo...), Mirian Masen (Vai, teve suas dúvidas e crises existenciais, mas acabou acreditando... um Edward super feliz nos próximos capítulos!), Gabi-b, Dada Cullen (Ehehehe, acho que vou pegar leve com a Rose... até simpatizo um pouco com ela, tadinha, olha a situação!), Nixx Blanchard (Mais reações de Ed nos próximos 2 chaps!), Ellen C., e Julesbinoche (Ahaha, concordo que não é o melhor nome, mas acho que vou acabar mantendo... Nessie até que é fofinho! ;D).

Até o próximo chap! Beijão!


	7. 6: Coisas que eu não posso te dar

**Sinopse:** Ela tinha dezoito anos, acabara de terminar o segundo grau e estava grávida de um vampiro superprotetor. A vida de Bella Swan, com enjôos matinais, casamentos e mudanças de humor.

* * *

**Lua Cheia**

_**Capítulo 06  
**__Coisas que eu não posso te dar_

* * *

_EPOV_

_Ela andava agitada demais nestas últimas noites. Falante demais. Com sonhos estranhos demais. Eu a observava de longe, sentado na velha cadeira de balanço, quando seus sonhos começaram a piorar naquela noite._

"_Edward." Em milésimos estava ao lado dela, minha mão segurando a sua, tão quente._

"_Sshh querida, estou aqui. Está tudo bem. Nada vai te machucar." Esperava que minhas palavras sussurradas ao pé de seu ouvido melhorassem de algum jeito o sonho, mas como das últimas vezes, foram inúteis._

"_Tem tanto sangue..." Como sempre, tanto sangue. Ainda não havia perguntado nada daqueles pesadelos, mas estava próximo disso. Tinha certeza de que não acontecia nada que a pudesse deixar tão nervosa a ponto de sonhar toda noite aquele mesmo sonho: nós nos mudaríamos em pouco tempo, ela tinha total escolha de se mudar para perto de Dartmouth ou para o Alasca, sabia disso. Não era obrigada a aceitar a transformação, não agora, e nem em nenhum momento se não quisesse. Então o que estava acontecendo?_

_Bella havia se aquietado novamente, apesar do rosto aflito, não mostrava sinal nenhum de que acordaria em algum momento próximo. Foi quando eu me afastava de volta para a cadeira que escutei o que me desorientou por completo._

"_Meu bebê... não machuquem meu bebê..."_

_Para mim, tudo havia se encaixado. Era uma conclusão que quase rasgava meu peito de tão angustiante. Era tudo – a única coisa – que eu não podia dar a Bella. Um filho._

* * *

Era angustiante me lembrar dos pesadelos enquanto tentava arrancar a cabeça do personagem de Emmett no videogame. Não fazia nem bem para mim, que perdia violentamente, nem para meu irmão, que inflamava mais o ego a cada vitória, e nem ao controle do console, que iria se quebrar logo mais.

Pelo canto do olho via Bella sentar-se num banco perto de minha mãe, enquanto Esme terminava de preparar o suco. Melancia, ela odiava melancia. Mas quando ela entrou no carro naquela noite eu vi que não conseguiria ter uma conversa coerente antes de lhe dar esse maldito suco. Melancia, morango, framboesa, amora, carne mal passada, suco de tomate, desde sábado o paladar de Bella parecia ter se modificado para querer coisas de cor vermelha. Era tão... bizarro, pela falta de uma palavra melhor.

_Há! Emmett 20, Edward... 0._ Argh.

Ela não estava doente, ela não parecia doente. Enjoava às vezes, ficava um pouco tonta, mas fora isso estava normal. Anemia? Explicaria a tontura, mas não o enjôo. Para ser uma virose, ela teria que ter alguma febre e não ter a fome dos últimos dias. Decidi que a manteria em casa até Carlisle chegar, porque agüentar mais um dia de dúvidas estava fora de cogitação. Ao menos tiraria a hipótese da doença de minha cabeça.

"Não me entenda mal, é só uma curiosidade," Hum? Por que ela falava tão baixo? Como se diminuir a voz, logo a dela, fosse me impedir de escutar. Mas aquela era uma das vezes que eu teria preferido ser normal, pois com a próxima frase eu pude ouvir o crack do controle se partindo. "Vampiros não podem ter filhos, podem?"

"Me dê outro controle." E mais uma vez, voltava a aquele assunto.

_Mas que inferno Edward, eu comprei-_

"Só me dê, Emmett."

Em segundos voltamos à partida, mas eu não conseguia mais não me concentrar na conversa que acontecia na cozinha. Um filho. Como eu poderia dar a ela isso, justo isso? Tive que recrutar todo meu autocontrole para não destruir o controle novo quando a ouvi responder uma pergunta de Esme.

"Eu não quero nada se não for de Edward." Queria gritar para ela poupar seus esforços de falar tão baixo. E tive que manter minha expressão tão neutra quanto o possível no momento em que ela se virou para mim, apenas torcendo para Bella não perceber nada de errado.

Mas ela andava tão estranha, era como se houvesse algo entre nós. Distante até, de alguma maneira. Bem, estava claro que o que havia entre nós era o fato dela querer ser mãe, e eu lhe tirar esse direito. Nunca pensara naquilo, era uma coisa que eu nem considerava. Para que considerar o impossível?

Eram tantas a coisas que me passavam pela cabeça, coisas que me aliviavam e me desesperavam ao mesmo tempo, graças a meu egoísmo. Ela não iria mais querer se transformar, isso era bom, ótimo. Eu viveria todos os anos possíveis ao lado dela, e partiria contente para onde quer que eu fosse depois dessa pós vida. Mas por mais que eu acreditasse tanto quando ela dizia que me amava, seria um amor suficiente por quanto tempo? Por quanto tempo ela ficaria contente em ter apenas nossa família?

_Ela não tem uma opinião sobre bebês, porque ela não pode ter bebês com você. Mas ficou claro que ela nunca havia pensado muito bem no assunto._

As palavras de Alice me atormentavam, palavras que eu não fazia questão de escutar, mas que graças ao meu dom foram inevitáveis. Nunca pensei em ser um pai, até algum tempo atrás não havia motivo para pensar nisso. Estava simplesmente bem – na medida do possível – com minha família adotiva. Antes de Bella, nem imaginava que faltava alguma coisa em minha vida, e agora pareciam faltar tantas coisas. O que eu mais queria era dar a ela o que ela queria. Era engraçado, humanos ou não, sempre queríamos o impossível.

Ela desejava morangos agora, outra vez. Era incrível como andava comendo naqueles últimos dias, e não engordava uma grama sequer. Não poderia estar vomitando tudo aquilo, pelo menos disso tinha certeza.

Quando vi Esme subindo para seu quarto, logo após concordar com a caça aos morangos, não hesitei mais em abandonar o jogo – ignorando os resmungos de Emmett – e ir até a cozinha. Bella já estava na metade do primeiro copo de suco quando aparentemente a peguei de surpresa.

"Suco de melancia? Achei que você não gostasse."

"É bom variar?"

"Eu poderia ir com você pegar os morangos." Sim, tinha que admitir que me frustrara um pouco a escolha dela, ela sempre pedia para mim. Estava ela tão confusa sobre tudo para negar minha companhia? Ela estava me evitando, então?

Mas como sempre, Bella venceu meus pensamentos me abraçando, e eu não consegui afasta-la para obter alguma resposta – seu cheiro doce, mais doce do que o normal, só me fez a puxar para mais perto. Ela era tão quente, tão macia, eu não queria perder aquilo. Faria qualquer coisa, aceitaria qualquer coisa...

"Eu gosto da companhia de Esme também. É legal ter alguém para cozinhar e fazer tortas, você sabe que eu nunca fiz coisas assim com Renée. E ficar com sua mãe me faz sentir menos falta da minha."

Havia algo a mais, eu a conhecia bem, algo a mais que Bella não estava disposta a me contar. Algo que eu talvez estivesse com medo de perguntar – não conseguir lê-la era tão frustrante. Mas não queria palavras agora, queria senti-la, apenas, tê-la o mais próximo possível. Seus lábios eram perfeitos, e vi que havia achado mais um jeito de deixar minha mente vazia naquele dia – a beijando.

"Me desculpe." Falamos juntos, e eu me perguntei pelo que ela precisava desculpar-se. Seria a situação pior do que eu imaginava? "A chave do Volvo está sobre a mesa, Rosalie está trabalhando no carro de Esme."

"Edward-"

"Esme está descendo." Não entendi o olhar desesperado que ela me deu, mas quando escutei Esme voltando para o andar de baixo, decidi que meu tempo tinha chegado ao fim. Eu falaria com ela até o fim do dia, prometi a mim mesmo, mas não agora. "Eu te amo, Bella. Muito." Mais do que algum dia você sequer pode sonhar.

Rezava para aquilo bastar.

* * *

"Estou preocupado."

Tinha descrito nos mais específicos detalhes como Bella sentira-se naquele sábado mais uma vez naquela segunda feira, para arranjar uma desculpa para ir até o hospital ver Carlisle. E muita fome, náusea e vômitos foram resumidos por Carlisle, mais uma vez, como alguma virose humana, que só se tornaria perigosa caso houvesse febre ou sinal de desidratação. Uma pequena virose.

_Não tem que se preocupar, estes sintomas devem desaparecer dentre alguns dias._

Mas nem a companhia, nem as palavras de meu pai, conseguiram me acalmar – como poderiam, quando tinha um problema bem maior em mente do que uma virose?

Eu era egoísta. Estava acabando com a possibilidade de ela ter uma família normal, de ela poder formar uma, de ela pensar em formar uma. Os sonhos pareciam fazer tanto sentido agora. As palavras que ela sussurrava noite após noite ardiam em minha mente.

_Filho, tem algo mais te incomodando?_

Carlisle me conhecia bem demais. Ele deixou a prancheta azul sobre um balcão, e me guiou para dentro de um dos poucos quartos vazios daquele hospital.

"Acho que Bella," E era difícil admitir aquilo em voz alta. "Bem, acho que passou pela cabeça dela, ter filhos." Ele me olhou com simpatia, e eu desejei não conseguir ler pensamentos naquela hora para não ter que lidar com toda a pena que se passou na mente de meu pai. "É difícil saber que ela quer algo que eu nunca vou poder dar. Acho que você sabe como me sinto."

"Sei muito bem." Ele suspirou, e lembrou-se de quando teve uma conversa parecida com Esme. Vampiras não podem ter filhos, o corpo simplesmente não muda para um feto poder se desenvolver. "Mas, eu nunca tive conhecimento de algum caso parecido com o de vocês dois. Vampiros não se relacionam com humanos do jeito que você se relaciona com Bella, para termos alguma prova concreta de ser impossível. Ao menos, nem eu, nem nenhum vampiro que eu conheço, sabe de algum caso como o de vocês."

"Mas o melhor a fazer é não criar esperanças." Disse, esperando que ele me contradissesse de algum modo, mas ele não o fez.

"Com esperanças, as coisas podem ser mais dolorosas depois."

"O que eu faço?" Minhas mãos correram pelo meu cabelo, enquanto me sentava na maca vazia. "Ela está tão estranha! Eu tenho certeza de que está me evitando desde sábado, por algum motivo, mas eu refiz todo aquele dia na minha cabeça diversas vezes já... Eu não fiz nada que pudesse incomodá-la. A única coisa que disse que pode tê-la incomodado era que ela cheirava diferente." Foi quando ele me interrompeu.

"Diferente, como? Um cheiro mais amargo?"

"Mais doce." Não entendi a curiosidade. "Por que?"

"Mulheres grávidas ficam com um cheiro mais amargo." Suspiramos ao mesmo tempo, mania humana que não perdíamos. "Desculpe filho, a única ajuda que posso te dar é dizer para tentar, com cuidado. Não fale nada para ela, e não crie muita expectativa."

Tentar. Eu nem mesmo considerava mais tentar qualquer coisa com Bella, como poderia, depois de descobrir que as coisas não tinham ido tão bem quanto eu imaginara? Depois de saber que de algum jeito, por mais que tivesse tomado cuidado, a machucara? Ela não havia respondido quando eu perguntei aquela noite, mas a ausência de uma resposta já me fizera entender que tudo não fora cem por cento seguro.

Carlisle se aproximou um pouco mais, colocando uma mão no meu ombro. "Filho, tenha fé. Às vezes, milagres acontecem."

* * *

Tudo sempre parecia mais fácil após conversar com Carlisle, mas a situação atual não amenizou em nada. Ter fé em algo não comprovado, que provavelmente seria impossível no final, não trazia grandes melhoras para o que me afligia. Tinha que falar com ela, tinha que deixar claro de uma vez o que estava acontecendo. E se o caso fosse ela querer ter filhos, o melhor a fazer era deixar claro que aquilo não tinha chance nenhuma de acontecer. Eu nunca mais deveria considerar a possibilidade de fazer amor com ela ainda no estado de humana – era tão frágil, tão perigoso.

Quando cheguei em casa, a intenção era ir direto para onde quer que Bella estivesse – pois deveria estar lá, já que o Volvo havia retornado. Mas Esme me parou com um pedaço de torta na mão, e no momento em que prestei atenção nela e em Alice, também na sala, sabia que tinha algo de errado.

"Shakespeare?"

"Bella está no seu quarto, filho, leve a torta para ela."

Subi rápido, querendo que as vozes das mulheres recitando _Sonhos de uma noite de verão _ficassem mais baixas. Abria a porta de meu quarto, e continuava a escutá-las.

_Há quem diga que todas as noites são de sonhos. Mas há também quem diga que nem todas, só as de verão. Mas no fundo isso não tem muita importância. O que interessa mesmo não são as noites em si, são os sonhos. _

Sonhos...

Bella dormia tão serena na cama que não tinha coragem de acordá-la. Sentei-me na cama, tirando das mãos dela o livro que minha pequena lia antes de pegar no sono e o colocando sobre o criado mudo. Todas as emoções de antes voltaram mais fortes ao ver o título. _O que esperar quando se está esperando: Um guia para as futuras mamães. _O que era aquilo?

"Edward." Talvez a vontade dela fosse mais forte do que eu pensava. Era aquele livro que ela tinha ido procurar em Seattle, por isso não me queria junto? Tentei me livrar de qualquer pensamento duvidoso – como Bella poderia estar grávida, ela não faria aquilo. Nem ao menos considerei a possibilidade dela poder estar grávida de mim – era doloroso demais pensar nisso agora. Me odiei por ter tal pensamento – afinal, estaria grávida de quem se não de mim – , eu confiava nela! Não havia nem ao menos tempo para ela ficar desse jeito com qualquer outra pessoa, ultimamente quando não estava comigo, Bella passava o dia com Alice. Haveria uma explicação. "Não, agora não-"

"Esme me disse para fazer você comer a qualquer custo."

A observei devorar a torta grato por ter alguns minutos – ou talvez apenas segundos, pela velocidade que ela ingeria o doce – para clarear a cabeça.

"Nossa, está maravilhosa." Lutei conta a vontade de começar a pedir explicações naquele instante. Eu precisava ouvir o que havia de errado, precisava ouvir logo. Quando escutei o prato fazer contato com o criado mudo, sabia que a conversa iria finalmente fluir. Ao menos assim eu esperava. "Você foi ver seu pai?"

"Fui." Como eu começaria aquilo? Direto? Bella, não podemos ter filhos, no que você está pensando? Cheguei a começar a me enfurecer como toda aquela situação, mas quando vi as mãos dela, tão pequenas, tremendo, toda a raiva se foi e só ficou a preocupação. Minha Bella, o que havia de errado com minha Bella? "Por favor, por favor, me conte o que está acontecendo. Você está com medo de me contar?" Ela assentiu. "Acha que eu vou ficar bravo?" Achava. "Bella, eu prometi que nunca mais machucaria você, e eu não vou. Não importa o que você tenha para me dizer, eu vou entender. Por favor." Mas apesar das diversas tentativas de começar a falar algo, o silêncio ainda reinava por parte dela. A vi abrir a boca algumas vezes, mas não falava nada. "Bella, seu silêncio está me deixando louco."

As primeiras palavras dela não foram bem as que eu esperava.

"Me beija."

"O que?"

"Me beija, só me beija."

De repente, os braços dela me envolviam e ela se puxava para mais perto, fazendo nossas bocas se encontrarem num beijo forte demais. Não. Eu a amava, Deus eu a amava, mas não. Ela iria se machucar, ela iria... Ela iria me deixar louco. Eu perdi quando senti uma mordida muito leve em meu lábio inferior, apenas um roçar de seus dentes frágeis. Perdi, e aquilo não estava certo. Eu faria o que ela quisesse. Se ela quisesse filhos, então eu lhe daria, de algum jeito, o que ela queria. Nada mais importava. Eu arranjaria um jeito, qualquer jeito.

"Eu te amo Bella, eu te amo tanto." Talvez pudesse ser possível, filhos entre nós. Precisávamos tentar mais, só isso. Por que eu reconsiderava mesmo essa idéia? A queria tanto naquele momento que nem uma mínima preocupação de machucá-la passou pela minha cabeça. Eu conseguiria ser cuidadoso, eu nunca iria feri-la de nenhum modo, nunca mais. Sabia o que me esperava, diferente da primeira vez, sabia meus limites, o que deveria, o que podia fazer. E aparentemente, ela queria tanto quanto eu aquilo, então estranhei quando minutos depois Bella hesitou.

"Você acha que consegue ser mais cuidadoso do que a vez passada, meu amor?" Cuidadoso? É claro que eu seria cuidadoso, eu sempre era ao redor dela, não era uma coisa que precisava ser pedida. Será que eu havia a ferido mais do que imaginava na primeira vez? Eu havia sido tão cauteloso, apesar de ter-lhe dado manchas roxas – pelo menos assim imaginava – fora limitado a hematomas os ferimentos, não? Algo a mais, eu teria percebido antes.

Me afastei um pouco, confuso com o pedido e esperando mais do que nunca uma explicação, quando a observei colocar uma mão sobre a barriga. "Não é por mim, é por ele." Senti meu corpo paralisar por um segundo. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

"Ele?"

_Sonhos que o homem sonha sempre. Em todos os lugares, em todas as épocas do ano, dormindo ou acordado._

"Ele – ou ela – pode ser meio vampiro, mas talvez ainda seja um pouco delicado agora." Se meu coração batesse, ele com certeza teria parado. Ela estava mesmo me falando o que eu achava que ela estava me falando? Um bebê? "Parabéns, papai." Meu bebê.

Naquele segundo, tive a certeza de que realmente existia um Deus lá em cima olhando até mesmo por nós. Não haveria outro jeito de eu ser presenteado com um milagre mais maravilhoso. Sorri, vendo as lágrimas se formando no canto dos olhos de Bella, e se fosse capaz, estaria como ela naquele momento perfeito.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais um chap! Um beijo enormeeee para todos vocês que está acompanhando a fic, e um beijo especial para todos que me deram um pouquinho de seu tempo deixando uma review: Laene, , Priis Cullen (Charlie aparece logo mais!), Patty Antunes (Charlie vai ter um pirepaque certezaaaaa!), Penelope Cullen, Munyra Fassina (Pronto, nesse chap fica mais claro o presente dela, o livro! E eu tbm odieeeei a reação de BD... poxa, tadinha da menina...), Laura the Dreamer, Riizinha, Nanda Souza Cullen, Daidoji-chan, Nixx Blanchard, Tatianne Beward, HMSanches, JPenelope, Dada Cullen (Ehehe, vai ter que ler pra descobrir! Metade das coisas eu ainda nem sei como escrever na verdade ^^), Elise Garcia, Hakeshi (Muitas cenas de papai coruja, certeza!), Raffa (Não, que nem no livro não, já que afinal nessa fic Bella não precisa pedir ajuda para ela... mas ela vai ter umas partes na gravides... eu acho ^^), Mirian Masen, Andy Masen, Sol Swan Cullen (O presente foi o livro! ;D), Julesbinoche (mua, a mãe mais fofa é a minha tbm! Ehehehehe).

Espero que tenham gostado da POV do Edward, é muito difícil escrever no ponto de vista dele e ficar bom... pelo menos é o que eu acho. Próximo chap, a reação dos outros! E um pouco muito mais da reação do nosso novo papai! ;D

Kisses!


	8. 7: Papai e Mamãe de primeira viagem

**Sinopse:** Ela tinha dezoito anos, acabara de terminar o segundo grau e estava grávida de um vampiro superprotetor. A vida de Bella Swan, com enjôos matinais, casamentos e mudanças de humor.

* * *

**Lua Cheia**

_**Capítulo 07  
**__Papai e mamãe de primeira viagem_

* * *

_BPOV_

É claro que eu iria chorar. As coisas tinham acabado bem, com Edward ficando maravilhado com a notícia dada, mas no momento eu era uma bomba de hormônios confusos, então é claro que iria chorar.

"Desculpe," Comecei, tentando fazer com que as lágrimas parassem, mas aquela estava se mostrando uma tarefa impossível. "É que eu estou tão aliviada por finalmente te contar!" Falava entre soluços, enquanto Edward me abraçava, provavelmente ainda sorrindo. Talvez aquele sorriso nunca mais deixasse aqueles lábios perfeitos. "Estava com tanto medo, quando, desde que eu descobri, achava que você não fosse gostar, não fosse aceitar, você nunca mencionou nada e eu..." Mas minha voz sumira no meio das lágrimas.

"Eu estava tão preocupado." O ouvi confessar, seu rosto ainda afundado em meu cabelo, apreciando o buquê, como ele mesmo dizia. Quando voltou a olhar nos meus olhos, o par de topázios era intenso. "Achei que havia algo de errado, que você... que nós..." Sim, aquele sorriso nunca mais iria embora. "Achei que você estivesse tendo segundos pensamentos quanto a tudo, quanto a nós. Quando você foi hoje para Seattle... Nunca infernizei tanto Esme com minhas angústias, ela é uma santa por me escutar o dia inteiro." Nunca vi aquele rosto brilhar tanto. "Nós vamos ter um bebê."

"Isso não estraga seus planos? De verdade?"

"Planos meu amor, que planos? De viver o resto da minha existência ao seu lado? E ao lado do nosso bebê, agora." Minhas lágrimas que finalmente haviam secado voltaram após a frase. "Bella, a única coisa que eu quero é você, comigo, feliz. Se isso te faz feliz, se esse milagre maravilhoso a faz se sentir como me sinto agora... Bella, eu não quero mais nada. Já tenho tudo o que preciso."

Sorri um pouco sem jeito quando ele me deitou na cama, levantou meu suéter e colocou seus lábios frios em minha barriga, num beijo terno. Se eu tivesse imaginado que ele reagiria tão bem, teria contado no momento em que desconfiei. Teria sido tão bom tê-lo ao meu lado naquele consultório.

"Ei, pequeno. É o seu pai." Eu iria dizer que ele ou ela ainda provavelmente não podia o escutar, mas Edward não me deu tempo para interromper. "Você ainda nem nasceu e eu já te amo tanto, tanto quanto amo sua mãe. Ela é linda, sabia? Ela é a mulher mais linda de todo esse mundo, você vai ser um bebê muito sortudo se puxar apenas metade de toda essa beleza." Com mais um último beijo no meu abdome, ele deitou-se ao meu lado e me puxou para perto dele, antes de continuar. "Meus amores, eu vou carregar vocês no meu coração até mesmo quando deixar este mundo. Vocês são a razão de eu existir, agora."

Como eu consegui alguém tão maravilhoso na minha vida? Me perguntaria aquilo até o último dia da minha existência, com certeza.

Ficamos nós dois abraçados, deitados quase imóveis por um tempo. Desfrutando daquele momento que lembraríamos para sempre. Não importa o que diziam sobre se esquecer de sua vida humana quando se transforma em vampiro, esta com absoluta certeza seria uma lembrança que não se apagaria jamais.

"Edward, você não está assustado?" A pergunta veio do nada. Minha mente estava a mil, simplesmente não conseguia parar quieta. "Com medo?"

"Por que eu teria medo?"

"Porque em menos de nove meses você vai ser um pai, e eu vou ser uma mãe, talvez, e isso estava totalmente fora dos planos?"

Mordi meus lábios, habito que sempre vinha à tona quando ficava nervosa, e olhei para o futuro papai. E lá estava outra vez aquele sorriso maravilhoso. Como ele conseguia ficar tão calmo? Anos de prática? Queria eu estar calma daquele jeito, ao invés da pilha que a notícia me tornara. Ao menos eu podia culpar os hormônios.

"Bella, eu nunca, nunca pensei que algum dia eu teria a chance de ser pai." Ele começou a me explicar, seu olhar mais uma vez encontrando o meu. "Primeiro porque antes de você não havia ninguém na minha vida para eu pensar desse jeito, e depois – agora, nesses últimos meses – eu preferia nem pensar, afinal, para que pensar no que não se pode ter? Então você vem, e me fala que a única coisa que eu nunca poderia ser – que eu nunca poderia te dar – vai acontecer. Não estou com medo. Não tem como eu estar, nunca."

"Eu não tenho certeza." Vi o sorriso se desfazer um pouco, e só depois vi como a frase soara. "Não, disso eu tenho certeza! Cem por cento grávida, o teste ainda está na minha bolsa." Que por um acaso ainda estava sobre o banco traseiro do volvo prata. "Eu não tenho certeza se, se eu," Era um pouco vergonhoso admitir meu medo, quando ele, como sempre, não demonstrava nenhum. Mas quando senti a mão gelada entrelaçada com a minha, uma ponta de coragem surgiu. "Não sei se vou ser uma boa mãe, Edward."

"Bobinha. Você vai ser uma ótima mãe!" Dei um sorriso tímido, tentando me convencer daquilo. Mas o sussurrar dele na minha orelha não estava ajudando muito em minha concentração. "Imagine, só imagine o quanto você vai ficar linda quando sua barriga ficar redonda com nossa criança, meu amor. Quando você sentir o primeiro chute." A mão livre dele começou a vagar pelas minhas costas, então delicadamente pelo meu peito, examinando como poderia me tocar agora sem machucar. Definitivamente, ele aparentar querer terminar o que estávamos prestes a começar antes não estava ajudando. "Você vai ser uma ótima mãe, Bella."

"E você vai ser o melhor pai do mundo." Sorri, pronta para um beijo, quando ele me desapontou me dando um selinho na testa, logo depois se colocando sentado na cama. Passou-se um segundo e pude ouvir alguém bater na porta. Minha felicidade era tanta que esqueci por completo do resto da família Cullen.

"Não sei se é possível, mas eles estão tão eufóricos quanto eu. As vozes estão praticamente gritando em minha cabeça." Edward me informou, levantando-se da cama, enquanto eu mesma tomava uma posição sentada. Não esperava menos deles.

"Entrem."

E não demorou nem mais meio segundo para a família inteira de vampiros invadir o quarto e nos dar os parabéns. Alice foi a primeira, correndo logo para meu lado e começando a tagarelar incessantemente sobre as pequenas coisas que havia comprado online enquanto eu estava aqui no quarto. Fantasia minha achar que ela esperaria pelo meu consentimento, mas naquelas circunstâncias, eu sinceramente não me importava. Jasper permaneceu na soleira da porta, me dando um sorriso largo e parabenizando a mim e ao futuro papai. E então foi a vez de Carlisle.

Me perdi em pensamentos ao ver Edward abraçar seu pai. O vampiro mais velho segurava num abraço apertado meu namorado, que praticamente soluçava. Se ele pudesse chorar, estaria como eu estava a minutos atrás. Quando ele me olhou, ainda abraçando o filho, seus olhos eram pura gratidão. Era incrível como eu conseguira o deixar tão feliz, deixar a todos ali tão alegres, com uma coisa que era tão trivial para nós, humanos. Muitas vezes, motivos até de infelicidade, brigas entre famílias. Era tão bom saber que esse bebê seria tão amado.

"Então, quer dizer que tem mesmo um bebezinho aí dentro?" Foi o abraço de Emmett que me trouxe de volta a realidade. "Eu vou poder ensinar ele a jogar videogame e beisebol?"

"Ele?"

"Ou ela."

"Claro que vai, Emm." Enquanto ele me esmagava contra o peito mais uma vez, de um jeito mais cuidadoso que o habitual, vi Rosalie se forçar a me dar um pequeno sorriso e deixar o quarto logo após. A expressão no rosto dela era quase triste, e eu entendi o que ela sentia sem precisar de palavras.

"Vou ser titio então, Bells?"

Edward voltou imediatamente para meu lado quando Emmett me libertou do aperto de urso, praticamente checando se eu ainda estava totalmente inteira. Deveria imaginar que a preocupação dele agora só dobraria.

"Você e Jasper!" Sorri, então olhando para Carlisle. "E eu não confiaria em nenhum médico além de você para cuidar de mim. Então, se não for muito incômodo..."

"Seria uma honra, querida." Ele sorriu e me abraçou, o braço de Edward nunca deixando minha cintura. Suspirei, precisaria me acostumar com o cuidado exagerado, até mesmo próximo de seus pais. "Já são seis semanas, não é mesmo?" Ele por um momento hesitou em tocar minha barriga. "Estamos tão orgulhosos de vocês! E tão agradecidos a você, Bella, por nos dar esses dois maravilhosos presentes."

"Eles estão falando do bebê, e da minha mudança ao seu lado, meu amor." Edward me explicou quando viu a confusão nos meus olhos. Eu realmente o havia mudado tanto, então, realmente tinha um efeito tão bom para ele, para a família dele chegar a me agradecer por isso.

"É tão bom ver Edward tão feliz ao seu lado, minha querida!" Era Esme que falava agora, me dando um leve abraço.

Podia sentir as lágrimas voltarem mais uma vez. Enterrei meu rosto na camisa de Edward, e o ouvia rir suavemente enquanto acariciava minhas costas, me fazendo sentar de volta na cama. Segundos depois ouvi um click, e soube que os vampiros haviam nos deixados novamente a sós no quarto.

"Desculpe," Solucei. "Desculpe por ser tão emotiva agora, mas não consigo me controlar..." Senti a mão que antes afagava minhas costas ir parar no meu cabelo, enquanto ele me embalava, murmurando minha canção de ninar bem baixo em meu ouvido.

"Não se preocupe com isso meu amor, ssshhhhh. Pode chorar o quanto quiser, desde que suas lágrimas sejam de felicidade. Eu estaria assim agora, se pudesse, meu anjo." Meus olhos fechavam, e eu lentamente sentia minha consciência me deixar quando Edward me cutucou. "Bella, ainda não pode dormir, espere só um pouco." Foi quando meu estômago roncou.

"Mas eu nem estou com tanta fome agora-"

"Fora de cogitação. Bella Marie Swan, você nem mesmo jantou."

É claro que ele me faria comer antes de me deitar. Eu só não esperava que ele me impedisse de andar até o andar de baixo, me carregando em seus braços até a cozinha e me colocando delicadamente sentada numa cadeira. Alice era a única que permanecia no térreo, pelo visto.

"Eu já liguei para Charlie, está tudo bem." Ela disse antes mesmo de eu perguntar. Contar para Charlie, aquela era uma coisa que eu não gostaria de pensar até o fim daquele dia, então me dei ao luxo de empurrar o pensamento para longe, enquanto abria o livro – meu presente de mais cedo – numa página que falava sobre enjôos matinais.

Já havia um pedaço de torta na minha frente quando comecei a ler em voz alta.

"Para evitar os enjôos matinais, tente beliscar alguns biscoitos salgados antes de sair da cama pela manhã." Edward ouvia interessado, enquanto virava os ovos que preparava para mim. Eu acabaria me transformando numa bola, era inevitável, ele nunca me deixaria parar de comer agora.

"Acho que temos um pacote dessas bolachas aqui." Escutei ele falar. "O que mais?"

"Hum, fala que preciso comer de três em três horas, no máximo, para amenizar os enjôos mantendo algo no estômago, beber muito líquido, e se nada disso ajudar, tentar chá de gengibre, ou biscoitos de gengibre, bem, qualquer coisa que tenha gengibre." Bocejei, desejando que meus ovos ficassem prontos logo. O sono quase vencia a batalha, meus olhos ficavam cada vez mais pesados. Fechei o livro, e quando olhei ao redor novamente estávamos apenas eu e ele na cozinha.

"Pronto meu amor. Coma." Sim, o cheiro estava ótimo, e o gosto era ainda melhor. Meu vampiro sabia cozinhar, tinha que admitir. "Amanhã você vai tomar um chá de gengibre com bolachas antes de sair da cama."

Sorri, pegando outro pedaço. Comi em silêncio, minha fome se mostrando maior do que eu esperava, e logo os ovos mexidos haviam sumido por completo. Eu seria uma grávida tão mimada, mas tão mimada. Encostei-me no ombro frio de meu vampiro, com a intenção de descansar apenas por alguns instantes, minhas pálpebras pesavam tanto. Meus olhos fecharam, e apesar de meu esforço não conseguiam mais se abrir naquele momento. Tudo foi ficando mais e mais silencioso...

* * *

"_Como você pôde ser tão irresponsável, Isabella?"_

_Charlie gritava comigo, e eu não conseguia fazer outra coisa se não chorar._

"_Justo com ele, justo com essa idade! O que vocês vão fazer agora? E a sua faculdade? Vai largar tudo, que nem sua mãe fez, para acabar que nem ela?"_

"_Eu não vou ser como a mamãe! Eu o amo!"_

"_Você acha que o ama, por isso quer ter esse filho! E quando se cansar dele, ou ele se cansar de você, vai ser a mesma história que a minha e de Renée!"_

_Por que ele não parava de gritar? E Edward, onde estava Edward?_

"_Você não vai ter esse bebê, mocinha!"_

* * *

"Não!" Quase saltei da cama. Era um pesadelo, apenas um pesadelo, mas um pesadelo tão real que meu coração quase saía pela boca. Estava suada, minha cabeça doía, e minha bexiga se fazia presente de uma maneira irritante. Uma mão fria segurou a minha, e só então percebi Edward deitado na cama ao meu lado. Ele parecia ler algo – meu livro –, que agora estava apoiado em seu peito, iluminado por uma fraca luz.

"Bella, quer alguma coisa? Posso ajudar?" O abracei sem mais pensar, aliviada por aquilo tudo não ter passado de um sonho bobo. "Foi só um sonho querida, já passou, já passou. Quer falar sobre ele?" Sacudi a cabeça negativamente, meu rosto ainda na dobra de seu pescoço. Ele cheirava tão bem. Aquilo me acalmava tanto. "Amor, ainda é cedo, por que não volta a dormir?"

"Preciso ir ao banheiro. E preciso de um banho." E quase corri para o banheiro da suíte, fechando a porta. Eu nem mesmo havia chegado ao terceiro mês e já estava desse jeito, não queria pensar no que me aguardava mais para frente.

Abri a água um pouco mais fria do que o habitual – era uma noite quente, afinal, apesar do pesadelo. Agradeci por haver uma escova de dente minha ali, e tirei o gosto ruim que havia surgido na minha boca enquanto lavava meu cabelo semiensopado de suor. Aproveitei meu tempo embaixo do chuveiro, relaxando lentamente enquanto a água morna caía em minhas costas. Só tomei falta de algo quando estava prestes a fechar o registro.

"Ah droga, a toalha." Murmurei, me esquecendo de que havia um vampiro no quarto ao lado que ouviria minha voz mesmo assim baixa.

Me virei para a entrada do box transparente e levei um susto ao ver Edward parado na frente do chuveiro com algo branco na mão. Ah, a toalha. Até a água quase fria começou a ficar quente demais, e eu sentia meu rosto pegando fogo. Só podia imaginar a cor que ele estiva no momento.

Era bobo, completamente, ficar com vergonha por estar sem roupa enquanto ele permanecia completamente vestido ao meu lado, mas então, eu só havia ficado daquele jeito uma vez – com ele no mesmo estado que o meu – , e só não ficara tímida porque pegara no sono praticamente logo após. Ele era tão perfeito, Deuses, o corpo dele era além da perfeição, e eu era apenas humana. Ainda. Uma humana, grávida, que estava a comer horrores e provavelmente engordara já alguns quilos. Era um pouco vergonhoso.

"Você é tentadora demais para seu próprio bem." Foi quase um sussurro, mas consegui escutar o elogio, e de algum jeito, me senti corar mais. Foi então que ele pareceu perceber meu desconforto, e pendurou a toalha na porta do box, virando-se para ir embora.

"Fique."

Não sei o que me possuiu – como consegui a tempo –, mas segurei na mão fria antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo.

"Bella, por favor." Ele não se virou, e lá no fundo aquilo me feriu. Só piorou quando a mão gelada afrouxou meu aperto quente de seu pulso. Por que ele não me olhava? Ele não tinha gostado do que antes vira, então? Eu sabia, sempre soube que minha beleza – que beleza? – não seria o suficiente, mas quando ele viu naquela tarde, na floresta... "Estarei no quarto."

A rejeição doía. Meus hormônios descontrolados não me ajudavam muito no momento.

"Desculpe."

"Não é sua culpa." Mas ele saía do banheiro numa velocidade quase torturante. Não podia sair logo e me poupar da humilhação? "Nós só precisamos esperar, tudo vai ser diferente uma vez que você igual a mim, meu amor." Argh. Olhei para o espelho em minha frente, meu reflexo não parecia tão horrível, mas então, os olhos dele eram com certeza bem melhores do que os meus. Bem mais exigentes. Como algum dia eu pude achar que o que eu via fosse bastar?

Funguei pela primeira vez. Ah, lágrimas estúpidas. Mas tinha certeza que mesmo sem os hormônios em alta, teria chorado naquela hora. Peguei a toalha e me enrolei com pressa, sem me preocupar em me secar – só queria esconder tudo aquilo.

"Bella, por favor-" Deveria imaginar que ele viria ao escutar o choro. Deus, ele não podia sair logo? Eu não o queria ao meu lado agora, e quando senti seus dedos secarem minhas lágrimas com delicadeza, não consegui mais me conter.

"Saia. Me deixe!" Tentei afasta-lo. Inutilmente, claro. "Por que mentiu para mim?" Meus olhos fecharam, e eu não lutei mais – me deixei desmanchar em seus braços. "Você disse que eu era bonita."

"Bella, você é estonteante!"

"Então por que você me rejeita?" E ele ficou quieto. Quando abri os olhos, vi que ele tentava conter uma risada. Por que Edward tinha que ser tão lindo?

"Bella, me escute. Não é sua culpa você ser tão frágil. E tudo vai ser diferente quando você for igual a mim, eu não vou precisar mais temer te quebrar a todo segundo. Você achou, realmente, que em algum momento, eu não te achasse a mulher mais linda de todo o universo?" Ele conseguiu. As lágrimas foram embora. "Bella, você é maravilhosa, mas você é tão delicada, eu não posso considerar, ainda mais agora, e por mais que eu queira."

"Você não me machucaria-"

"Eu machuquei da primeira vez!" Vi os olhos dourados estreitarem por um momento, mas logo suavizaram outra vez, me olhando com ternura. "Meu amor, tenho que me preocupar em dobro agora. Se você soubesse o quanto eu te desejo, o quanto eu te quero." Ofeguei quando as mão que me seguravam vagaram para baixo. Pelas minhas costas cobertas, meu quadril. Deuses.

"Eu confio em você. Edward, por favor." E quando as mãos voltaram para meus ombros, para meu rosto, eu não segurei mais a toalha.

Foi um movimento tão rápido que quase me deixou tonta – num minuto estávamos fora do box, no outro, estava dentro do chuveiro me beijando, ensopando sua roupa debaixo da água morna, seu corpo frio tentando acalmar o meu que pegava fogo.

Quando nossas bocas se separaram eu já ofegava por mais um pouco de ar.

"Desculpe," Agora quem parecia envergonhado era ele, que parecia lutar para tirar os lábios de meu pescoço. Pareceu uma eternidade até ele finalmente conseguir, me colocando delicadamente fora do alcance da água, mais uma vez. Ele ficava tão desejável molhado daquele jeito. "Desculpe, não sei o que me deu-"

"Edward, você não vai nos machucar, eu sei disso." Reuni toda minha coragem e deixei minhas mãos vagarem, como antes as dele haviam feito. "Por favor. Eu não estaria pedindo nada agora, se eu não estivesse tão certa." Sorri quando o vi fechar os olhos, a boca entreaberta.

"Muito provocante, e nem mesmo tenta..." ele murmurou enquanto sua boca achava mais uma vez meu pescoço, e me fazia derreter em seus braços. Segundos depois ele me segurava no colo, de frente para ele, contra a parede do banheiro, não dando a mínima para a bagunça que fazia com toda aquela água. O toque dele era tão frio, mas eu queimava contra ele. Eu retribuir o beijo com tanto desejo quanto ele era tudo que Edward precisava para continuar. Mais alguns segundos, e ele estava na mesma situação que eu, as peças de roupa molhadas deixando o piso ainda mais escorregadio, mas o corpo frio contra o meu não fez diminuir meu calor. "Eu vou ser cuidadoso meu amor, meus amores, muito cuidadoso."

"Eu sei," Não sei como ainda conseguia raciocinar naquele instante. "Me leva de volta para o quarto." E a porta do banheiro abriu, e tão rápido quanto, se fechou.

* * *

**N/A:** O feriado de vocês foi tão bom quanto o meu? Espero que sim!

Gente, quantas reviews, pasmei um pouco! Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando essa fic, e um beijo especial a todos que me deram um pouquinho de seu tempo deixando um comentário! SAMsamCullen, Nixx Blanchard, Jéssika Sant'Iago, DianArtemis, Janaina, Dada Cullen, Elise Garcia, Vivi LeBeau, Sol Swan Cullen, Laene, Patty Antunes, Nanda Souza Cullen, JPenelope, Andy Masen, Ana Paulo, Tatianne Beward, Hakeshi, MrSouzaCullen, Julesbinoche, Denise, Daidoji-Chan, Theslen, HMSanches, Mirian Masen... muito obrigada! =D

Próximo capítulo... Reação de Charlie! Grande beijo pra todos vocês!


	9. 8: Charlie

**Sinopse:** Ela tinha dezoito anos, acabara de terminar o segundo grau e estava grávida de um vampiro superprotetor. A vida de Bella Swan, com enjôos matinais, casamentos e mudanças de humor.

* * *

**Lua Cheia**

_**Capítulo 08  
**__Charlie_

* * *

_BPOV_

Acordei com algo quente em cima de mim. Era um calor tão gostoso, que me dava preguiça de abrir os olhos – só os abri quando senti o cheiro inconfundível de gengibre.

Edward estava sentado ao meu lado – a pele que entrava em contato com o sol brilhando como pequeninos diamantes – e em seu colo se sustentava uma enorme bandeja com meu suposto café da manhã. Era para eu comer tudo aquilo?

"Bom dia minha Bella Adormecida, pronta para acordar?" Mas ele não esperou uma resposta, e assim que me pus sentada, uma xícara cheia de um chá morno foi posta em minhas mãos. "Comece com isto, querida, um pouco de líquido quente no estômago ajuda no enjôo. Depois tem bolo e biscoitos de gengibre, e suco de laranja. Carlisle vai trazer algumas vitaminas para você hoje a noite, quando conseguir sair do hospital. Ácido fólico, e talvez seja bom tomar ferro por precaução, mas ainda não discuti isso com ele."

Sorri, e tomei um gole de chá, que tinha um gosto ótimo, como tudo que Edward fazia. Era incrível – e irritante – como até na cozinha ele conseguia ser melhor do que eu.

Só sorri mais ao me lembrar da noite passada. Ele estava de bom humor, então com certeza tudo correra bem – o que para Edward se traduzia como minha pele sem nenhum hematoma, arranhão, ou semelhantes em sua inspeção.

"Sem uma mancha roxa, meu amor." Ele disse orgulhoso, confirmando minhas suspeitas, aquele sorriso maravilhoso nos lábios. Também, mais cuidadoso do que ele havia sido comigo noite passada, impossível, não esperava um resultado diferente. "Coloquei uma camisa minha em você para no caso de alguém entrar." Só então que percebi que a parte de cima do meu corpo estava coberta por um pano branco. Tinha aquele cheiro doce dele, como qualquer peça de sua roupa.

"Edward, escute," Mordi um dos biscoitos, deliciosos. "Temos que conversar sobre o que vamos fazer." Mordi o resto, e continuei quando vi que ele permanecia em silêncio. "Sobre o que falar para as pessoas sobre nosso bebê." Ele pareceu me analisar bem antes de abrir a boca.

"Que tal dizermos, 'vamos ter um bebê'?" Meu olhar escandalizado pareceu o fazer entender de quem eu exatamente falava. "Ah, quando você diz pessoas, você diz seu pai. Bem, eu pensei em esperar um pouco até falar com Charlie, querida, essa barriguinha só vai realmente começar a aparecer depois do terceiro mês e-"

"Edward, eu preciso falar com Charlie. Hoje." E ele não mais me contrariou, apesar da expressão dele me dizer claramente que não queria falar com meu pai talvez nunca. "Por que você está aceitando tudo que eu falo?" Agora era um pedaço de bolo em minhas mãos.

"Por que eu não quero te irritar?" Ele colocava mais chá na minha xícara enquanto dizia. "Esse livro," Apontou para meu presente. "Fala muito sobre hormônios, e o que o pai não deve fazer ou dizer. É um pouco assustador."

"E você já o leu inteiro."

"A noite é sempre bem longa, querida, e você dormiu até depois das nove. Na verdade," Olhou rapidamente para o relógio. "Já são quase onze."

"E você não me acordou?" Me levantei, rápido demais, mas apenas a tontura me infernizou e me fez cambalear um pouco. Ele estava ao meu lado no segundo seguinte, uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto perfeito. "Sem náusea." Disse vitoriosa, abençoado seja todo aquele gengibre.

"Gosto da minha camisa em você." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido de um jeito sensual, enquanto ainda me mantinha segura em seus braços. Não consegui suprir um arrepio, e como sempre, quando ele estava perto demais, senti meus joelhos cederem. "Por que essa cara de culpada?"

"Porque eu me sinto um pouco culpada. Talvez por ter seduzido meu," A palavra noivo quase escapou. "Namorado, a fazer o que eu queria mais uma vez na noite passada, quando eu tinha dito para mim mesma que esperaria até nos casarmos para haver uma próxima vez."

"Acho que você está distorcendo os fatos sobre quem seduziu quem. Talvez você até tenha me seduzido – um pouco –, mas não se esqueça de quem começou. Em ambas as vezes." Ele me virou para olhar nos meus olhos. "Ou por um acaso esse é o seu jeito de me contar que esqueceu a toalha de propósito?" Eu iria corar naquele momento se meu estômago não tivesse escolhido justo agora se fazer presente.

Então, ao invés de me envergonhar fui correndo para o banheiro, já não mais molhado como madrugada passada. Talvez o gengibre não fosse tão milagroso, afinal. Ficamos nós dois em silêncio por vários minutos, Edward esfregando minhas costas, e quando finalmente a náusea resolveu ir embora, me sentia mais exausta do que quando dormi. Poderia abaixar a tampa do vaso sanitário e dormir ali mesmo, e se não houvesse ao meu lado um vampiro preocupado eu provavelmente teria feito isto mesmo. Agradeci aos céus quando minha cabeça tocou uma superfície macia, e não demorou mais muitos segundos para voltar a dormir.

* * *

Quando voltei a acordar, fiquei surpresa ao não ver mais ninguém no quarto. Me levantei devagar, tentando não despertar a ira de meu estômago, e andei com passos lentos até o banheiro, onde minha toalha da noite passada e minha escova me esperavam. Tomei um banho rápido, me secando enquanto escovava meus dentes, e coloquei a roupa que usava ontem.

Precisava ir para casa, e urgentemente, e o principal motivo não era colocar roupas limpas. Precisava esperar Charlie chegar para tirar logo esse peso das minhas costas, era uma questão de dias para ele descobrir agora, tinha certeza disso. Renée sabia, e só eu sabia como minha mãe conseguia deixar coisas escaparem sem querer.

Então, como eu começaria? Pai, estou grávida. Ótimo, rápido, mas o faria enfartar, ou simplesmente lhe daria um ataque de riso por achar ser uma piada. Pai, eu e Edward temos algo para contar. Não, talvez colocar o nome de Edward na mesma frase que contenha alguma referência a um bebê não seja muito sábio, ainda teria o risco de um enfarte. Parabéns vovô! Parabéns papai pode ter funcionado, mas parabéns vovô era já muito diferente. Enfarte, e ele daria um tiro em Edward, e Edward não morreria, e nós estaríamos com um problema ainda maior então. Será que não havia algum capítulo sobre isso no livro?

Bem, Edward deveria estar lá em baixo, e não objetaria em me levar para casa e me ajudar a dar as notícias. Prendi o cabelo não muito apresentável num rabo de cavalo, e desci as escadas.

* * *

E aqui estava eu, Bella Swan, sentada na cadeira de minha cozinha tentando me distrair com palavras cruzadas. Será que nosso cérebro podia doer? Porque eu jurava que o meu estava latejando de tanto pensar em como dar as boas notícias para Charlie sem que ele tentasse matar meu namorado no processo. Não que fosse possível para Charlie conseguir sequer arranhar Edward, mas como ele não sabia desse detalhe, com certeza iria tentar após ouvir que futuramente seria avô.

Contar uma notícia assim para seus parentes deveria ser um momento mágico, cheio de abraços e beijos, e desejos de felicidade. Deveria ser um dia onde passaríamos todo o resto comendo biscoitos com chá, e vendo fotos antigas, de quando a filha em questão, no caso eu, era apenas um bebezinho. Deveria ser tão alegre como fora ontem nos Cullen. Bem, não iria fantasiar com uma noite assim aqui em casa, porque o temperamento de meu pai indicava que uma noite assim estava totalmente fora dos planos. Na verdade, eu esperava que houvesse apenas alguns gritos, poderia lidar com gritos.

"Odeio palavras cruzadas." Declarei, frustrada tanto com o papel em minha frente quanto com meus pensamentos. Era irritante como estava sendo tão difícil pensar em uma fruta tropical com seis letras. Os quadrados continuaram em branco quando fechei o jornal, o jogando longe da mesa. Edward, com sua eterna paciência de ferro, apenas me olhou para ver se tudo ainda permanecia sob controle. "Sim, eu desisti delas, além de estúpida eu sou uma covarde!"

"Meu amor, covarde é uma coisa que definitivamente você não é."

"Ah, mas estúpida eu sou?" Os hormônios, outra vez não. Ele me contrariou novamente – sábio vampiro – e tirou algo da geladeira. Edward havia sido extremamente insistente sobre passar no mercado e comprar algumas coisas que ele considerava saudável para o bebê. Sim, ele estava se mostrando o melhor pai do mundo, mas a substância – o líquido rosa – que ele colocava no meu copo não tinha aparência de ser lá muito apetitoso. "Eu não gosto de soja. E eu odeio suco de melancia." Olhei para o copo com vontade de arremessá-lo para a pia. Ouvi um longo suspiro.

"Bella, você gostava de suco de melancia ontem."

"Bem, eu não gosto agora, e sempre odiei soja."

"Querida, por favor, beba, é bom para o bebê, e é mais nutritivo do que os refrigerantes que você tomou no caminho."

Ok, um ponto para ele. Olhei para o suco, aquele sem soja do dia anterior parecendo infinitamente mais saboroso do que o parado na minha frente. Desisti de jogá-lo fora e suspirei, pegando o copo e engolindo todo seu conteúdo em menos de cinco segundos. O jeito que os olhos de Edward aumentaram com a velocidade que o líquido desapareceu foi cômico.

"Bella, assim você vai passar mal outra vez!" Ele me repreendeu, mas não dei ouvidos. Me sentia bem, ótima na verdade, e tomei mais um copo de suco em velocidade recorde. "Querida, eu sinceramente não te entendo. Você diz que não gosta do suco, e já está quase no seu terceiro copo."

"Estou com fome." Ele ainda se surpreendia como eu mudava rápido de um tópico para outro. Eu ainda me surpreendia.

"Fique aí sentada com seu suco, hoje eu vou caçar para você." E eu fiquei contente quando o vi quebrar três ovos dentro de uma bacia, mas não mais tão contente quando ele começou a descascar uma cenoura e mais alguns vegetais. "Agora que você está grávida querida, seu sistema imunológico não é mais tão efetivo como antes, por isso que se deve ter mais cuidado na hora de preparar a comida."

"Você está sugerindo que eu não sei preparar higienicamente minha própria refeição?" Edward pareceu sentir a mudança no meu ânimo no fim da frase, e resolveu que o melhor a fazer era me desorientar com um beijo. Sempre funcionava. Maldito seja ele.

Meu vampiro acabava de preparar minha omelete incrementada quando ouvimos o carro de Charlie.

"Bella, respire." O cheiro apetitoso me deixou um pouco menos nervosa, mas por um instante tive medo de colocar toda aquela comida no meu estômago e ter que fazer uma visita ao banheiro em poucos minutos. Engoli o primeiro pedaço, e continuei bem, logo estava no quarto, e Charlie entrava pela porta da frente. Ele não ia gostar nem um pouco de ver Edward sentado na cadeira ao meu lado.

"Bells?"

"Na cozinha, pai."

Como eu previa, a cara de Charlie se fechou ao ver meu namorado lendo o jornal, enquanto eu já quase terminava de devorar meu almoço. Porém, milagrosamente, ele se conteve em dar um 'boa noite' mal humorado e não fazer mais nenhum comentário, deixando logo depois um pequeno pote de plástico sobre a pia. Um pote transparente, com o que parecia ser uma sobremesa bem saudável – tirando todo o leite condensado que a cobria.

"O que é isso?" Apontei para o pote, engolindo um último pedaço de ovos com algo verde, que eu supunha ser um teco de brócolis.

"Salada de frutas."

"Sim, eu sei que é salada de frutas, pai." Continuava olhando o pote, tentando descobrir quais frutas havia ali. Hum, aquilo era um morango?

"Se você sabe, então por que pergunta?" Edward me olhou apreensivo por um segundo, mas ao ver que eu não desabaria as lágrimas pela frase um pouco seca de Charlie, relaxou e fingiu voltar a atenção para seu jornal.

"Você não gosta de salada de frutas."

"Sim, mas você gosta." Ele sorriu, colocando o pote aberto na minha frente, me alcançando uma colher logo depois. Minha fome não havia passado com aquela enorme omelete, percebi quando senti o cheiro maravilhoso das frutas. Comeria aquilo tudo, com certeza, e iria querer mais no final.

Coloquei a primeira colherada na boca e me senti derreter: perfeito. Foi então que uma coisa mole demais, um pouco sem gosto definido, fez contato com a minha língua. Abacate. Com certeza. Aquilo começou a fazer minha nausea voltar correndo.

Comecei a procurar freneticamente por todos os pedaços de abacate – eeewww, moles demais – na minha sobremesa, até sentir minha mão ser segurada com delicadeza por uma gelada.

"Meu amor, o que você está fazendo?"

"Tirando o abacate." Não era óbvio?

"Desde quando você não gosta de abacate?" Era meu pai se intrometendo na minha relação com minha salada de frutas agora.

"Desde que ele fez contato com a minha língua e eu pensei 'eeww, um abacate'." Edward ia abrir a boca para falar algo, provavelmente me dizer como o abacate tinha algum benefício para minha gravidez, ou coisa parecida, mas eu simplesmente não queria escutar nenhuma lição naquele momento. Minhas próximas palavras saíram de minha boca antes que eu pudesse pensar bem nelas. "Eu realmente não quero saber se essa é uma fruta que vai fazer bem para o meu bebê no momento."

Demorou um pouco para eu registrar o que tinha falado de errado para Edward me olhar espantado, e meu pai ficar tão vermelho a ponto de poder explodir a qualquer momento. Meu bebê. Com Charlie na cozinha.

"Isabella," Seria engraçado, se não fosse tão trágica a situação, o jeito que meu pai não conseguia pronunciar as palavras direito. "Grávida?"

"Epa."

* * *

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo, meio curtinho, mas não sairia se eu resolvesse escrever mais alguma coisa... parei na melhor parte?

Um muito obrigado a todos que estão lendo essa fic, e a todos que me dão um pouquinho de seu tempo deixando uma review! Beijo grande para Vivi Leblau (Thanks! Sim, Edward superprotetor sem dúvida, será que isso vai irritar a Bells no futuro?), Princesa Chi (Ela tbm cortou todo meu barato, maldita, fiquei tão feliz quando vi a gravidez, e tão puta quando eu vi o Ed tratando o bebê feito lixo), Munyra Fassina (Ja sofri desse mal, ter que ir pra facul e enrolar no pc... agora eu ainda enrolo, mas n é na facul que eu me atraso eheheh), Tatiane Beward, Dada Cullen (É, preciso fazer umas piadinhas de Emmett no futuro... e tadinha da Rose, como será que ela vai se dar com a Bella agora?), JPenelope (E eu cortei o barato de todo mundo parando o capítulo bem quando ele descobre por acidente mua), Nanda Souza Cullen, Jéssica Sant'Iago (Todas nós gostaríamos de um assim, será que não tem mesmo um Edward pra vender?), SAMsamCullen (Ahahaha, lemon ainda é uma questão... quem sabe no próximo chap, mas nunca escrevi um, então, sem garantias de que seja bom ehehe), Julesbinoche (Queria um Edward mais feliz na escrita da SM, mas realmente, como já me disseram, é o jeito dele no livro, ele só poderia ter aquela reação pois ele se acha um monstro... well...), Laene, Acdy-chan, Mirian Masen, Eliana (Eheehe, eu sempre costumo parar na melhor parte /mal), Elise Garcia, Priis Cullen (Ahhh relaxaaa, entendo a falta de tempo mais do que vc imagina, qd eu tava na facul meu tempo era 0 queria morrer eheheh), MrSouza Cullen (Acho que os sonhos de Bella vão ser só voltados para as preocupações dela... o sonho do chap anterior só mostrou com o que ela se preocupava, com a não aceitação do bebê pela parte do avô =D), Patty Antunes (Volto a perguntar, será que não tem mesmo um Edward pra vender na loja?), Nikki Cullen, Ana Paula, Sol Swan Cullen (Eheheh, passado vai ser pouco...), Jana Pepita!

Ufa, acabou. Então, deixando uma pergunta (e esperando que ela tenha respostas): quem aqui quer as partes omitidas vulgo lemons postados na fic? Se tiver mais pedidos, juro que me esforço e tento... ainda não me aventurei a escrever nada assim, mas quem sabe fica bom!

Ah, e eu estou começando uma utra fic... quem quiser ver, se chama Vodka e Nicotina, e é minha versão do que poderia ter acontecido em NM.

Gente, beijões! Te logo mais!


	10. 9: Life is for Living

**Sinopse:** Ela tinha dezoito anos, acabara de terminar o segundo grau e estava grávida de um vampiro superprotetor. A vida de Bella Swan, com enjôos matinais, casamentos e mudanças de humor.

* * *

**Lua Cheia**

_**Capítulo 09  
**__Life is for Living_

* * *

_EPOV_

Eu tinha certeza que algo assim iria acontecer, os hormônios dela estavam em alta demais para seu próprio bem. A sensação de que algo daria extremamente errado me acompanhava desde a hora em que Bella disse precisar contar para o pai, e que precisava contar hoje, justo hoje. Claro, deveria ter sido firme e dito – caçado algum bom argumento em minha mente – para esperar por ao menos mais alguns dias, para prepará-lo antes, de algum jeito, se houvesse algum jeito. Querer agradar a mulher que eu amava se mostrava perigoso no momento.

_Grávida? Como assim grávida? Cullen, eu mato esse garoto!_

Via Charlie passar do rosa para o vermelho, do vermelho para o roxo, do roxo para o azul. Isso não poderia acabar bem.

_Eles só podem estar de brincadeira._

Realmente, não iria acabar bem.

"Eu acho que não ouvi direito." Charlie encostou-se na parede da cozinha, a cor voltando para o vermelho tomate. "Será que você poderia-"

"Eu estou grávida, pai." Naquele momento meu instinto de proteção aflorou, e não consegui não ficar entre Bella e seu pai. Charlie parecia pronto para matar alguém, ao menos era o que os pensamentos dele diziam. Não que ele fosse tocar em Bella, o mais provável era ele descarregar o revólver em mim, mas ainda assim...

"Charlie, você gostaria-"

"VOCÊ!" Ele apontou o dedo para meu rosto, e por um instante jurava que o homem se jogaria contra mim. O que não seria nada bom para ele, que ficaria além de irritado, dolorido e confuso por não entender como se machucara tanto se chocando contra um garoto.

"Pare de gritar, Charlie!" Bella também não parecia estar no seu melhor humor. Tudo rapidamente começava a ficar... péssimo.

"Agora escute aqui, mocinha," Ele pareceu se acalmar por um momento. Só por um momento. "Você perdeu totalmente o juízo? Grávida, grávida, você só tem dezoito anos! E você também!" É, corrigi-lo naquele minuto não me adiantaria de nada. "Como vocês vão cuidar de uma criança direito, com essa idade? Mas que estúpido acidente!"

Ficar perto de Charlie era quase doloroso, os pensamentos dele, além de estarem a mil por sua cabeça, eram ensurdecedores. Por um instante quase a peguei nos braços e a levei de volta para o carro, talvez aquilo pudesse fazer seu pai se acalmar, mas então, minha namorada era tão teimosa. Com certeza acabaríamos voltando em minutos, nem que ela tivesse que vir correndo. Ah Bella, você não poderia me ouvir pelo menos uma vez?

"Charlie, esse bebê não é um acidente!" Ela se levantou atrás de mim, apontando o dedo para o pai como este fizera antes. "Eu queria esse bebê, eu quero! Nós nos amamos muito, acredite você ou não. Essa criança que ainda nem nasceu já é muito amada! Ela não vai ser uma corrente que vai nos prender por algum tempo, como eu fui para você e mamãe, ela só vai ser um complemento da nossa felicidade."

"Ah, cale a boca, o que você acha que sabe sobre amor? Com essa idade, eu achava que sabia o que era amor, e olhe o que aconteceu! Nós te ensinamos melhor do que isso! Ao menos era o que eu achava..."

"Eu não fiz nada de errado pai!" Ela já chorava agora. Claro que iria chorar. Virei-me para ela, um dos meus braços a aconchegando no meu peito, num meio abraço. Não dava a mínima para o que Charlie acharia disso naquele instante.

"Claro que fez, você está grávida! E você, Cullen, você é homem, deveria saber melhor disso! Ninguém pensou em usar uma merda de proteção? O que eu te disse há alguns meses Isabella? E você me respondeu que não estavam fazendo nada!"

"Edward achou que não podia ter filhos, pai!"

"Ótimo, então o filho talvez não seja nem dele! Já parou para pensar nisso, rapaz?" Me envergonhava que por um instante, um mínimo instante, sim, eu já havia. "E agora eu vou ficar com uma jovem GRÁVIDA num estado catatônico por meses outra vez, porque mocinha, se o filho não for dele ele vai te deixar de novo!"

Ver a dor nos olhos dela ao pensar na possibilidade de eu deixa-la foi demais para mim. Quando ela ameaçou desmoronar, voltei a me sentar na cadeira, colocando-a no meu colo, tentando fazer o choro cessar ao menos um pouco enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido.

"Bella, meu amor, sshhh, pare de chorar... Eu disse que nunca te deixaria de novo, e eu nunca vou te deixar, meu anjo. Eu nunca vou abandonar, nenhum de vocês dois. Eu fui um idiota quando fui embora, e eu nunca, nunca mais, vou cometer esse erro de novo minha querida, então por favor, se acalme." Mas minhas palavras não ajudaram muito, o corpo inteiro dela tremia nos meus braços, e ela se agarrava em minha camisa como se estivesse com medo que eu desaparecesse a qualquer momento. "Bella, você sabe que eu te amo. Te amo tanto... pare de chorar, querida, não é bom para nosso filho..."

"Filho? É um menino?" Ah, graças a Deus.

"Eu não sei querida, ele ainda é muito pequeninho para saber." Suspirei aliviado, encostando meu rosto frio no dela. "Foi só um palpite." Olhei então para onde Charlie estava, segundos atrás, mas encontrei apenas um espaço vazio. Ele não parecia estar no andar de baixo – confirmei minha suspeita ao escutar a porta de seu quarto bater. "Meu anjo-"

"Edward, eu quero ir embora." Ela enxugou as lágrimas, levantando-se e jogando com o que eu imaginei que fosse raiva o resto de suas frutas no lixo. "Vou incomodar muito se ficar na sua casa?"

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa?" Sorri, voltando a abraçá-la. "Fique lá, fique para sempre. Vamos pegar suas coisas."

* * *

Eu observava a boca dela se mover enquanto comia os raviólis de champignon. Foi engraçado a confusão nos olhos dela quando passei a entrada de minha casa e continuei dirigindo, até sairmos totalmente de Forks e pararmos em Port Angeles, mais engraçado ainda quando estacionamos na frente do restaurante tão conhecido.

"Você não precisava ter feito isso. Me trazido até aqui e tudo mais, sabe o quanto me contentaria em ir para casa e passar o resto do dia, bem, noite, contigo e-"

"Eu queria fazer isso, anjo. Seu ravióli está gostoso?" Ela assentiu sorrindo, devorando mais uma trouxinha de massa.

Não havia sido muito fácil para Bella – eu sabia – pegar uma mala e a encher com suas roupas e objetos pessoais, enquanto Charlie permanecia em silêncio no quarto ao lado, a porta trancada. Algumas lágrimas ainda caíram antes dela sair do quarto, da casa, e minha maior vontade era arrombar a porta e tirar Charlie a força daquele cômodo. Me virar para ela e dizer 'eu te avisei' também era um desejo grande, mas é claro que ao invés de fazer alguma daquelas duas coisas, me contive e fiquei ao seu lado, a ajudando a fechar o zíper.

E aquele era o dia mais errado para ela ficar assim. Justo aquele dia.

"Estou assustada." A declaração tirou-me de meus pensamentos. "Eu quero rir por você ser tão perfeito, e chorar por Charlie estragar metade do meu dia, e sair correndo gritando apavorada porque vou ser mãe em menos de nove meses. É possível sentir tudo isso de uma vez só?"

"Ah, querida, é normal. Você está grávida." Toquei a mão dela, que repousava sobre a mesa. Observei Bella parar de comer e fazer um bico, e por um instante imaginava que ela começaria mais uma vez a transbordar de lágrimas, mas o pedido que seguiu a cara triste me surpreendeu. Não deveria me surpreender mais, a essa altura.

"Eu quero algo doce."

* * *

_BPOV_

Definitivamente, era de um doce que eu precisava. Mas Edward tinha mesmo que se levantar e ir até o balcão da cozinha ele mesmo para me arranjar algo? E nossa, estava ficando tão cansada outra vez, que poderia dormir aqui na mesa, mesmo. Deveria ficar tão cansada assim no segundo mês?

Era o tópico com o nome Charlie que me impedia de fechar os olhos. Eu sabia que ele reagiria mal, mas não sabia que seria tão mal a ponto de nem ao menos se despedir antes de eu deixar a casa. Haviam muitas roupas na minha mala, e sempre haveria Alice naquela casa para querer me vestir com roupas novas, então não precisaria voltar para lá tão cedo. Casa, poderia continuar chamando aquele lugar de casa? Meu pai não iria querer me ver tão cedo, com certeza, quanto mais que eu voltasse para lá, exibindo uma barriga enorme com minha pouca idade. Ao menos era o que eu achava.

Graças a Deus Edward não voltou sozinho, junto a ele estava um garçom com uma nada modesta taça de sorvete. Esperei meu vampiro sentar-se novamente na cadeira para levar a primeira colher de sorvete a boca. Hum, menta com chocolate, como ele adivinhou que eu precisava justo daquilo?

"Gostoso, querida?"

"Muito!" Mais algumas colheres e a menta acabara, dando lugar para o sabor de pistache com cookies. Comi em silêncio enquanto ele me observava, o sorriso se recusando a deixar seus lábios. Mas tinha algo de diferente naquele sorriso, alguma coisa que eu não conseguia reconhecer no momento. "Está tudo bem?"

"Acho que sou eu quem devia estar te perguntando isso, não?" Os cotovelos dele foram parar na mesa, uma mão tocando a minha livre, a mantendo num aperto carinhoso. "Minha querida. Meu único amor. Objeto único do meu afeto. Te procurei por tanto tempo, e todos os dias da minha vida vou agradecer a Deus por finalmente você cruzar meu caminho, por você fazer, depois de tantos anos, eu me sentir completo."

"Assim você me deixa sem jeito." Já podia sentir minhas bochechas pegando fogo, e baixei o rosto, os olhos indo parar na bola de sorvete que me restava. Morango. Ele era perfeito.

"Pode se acostumar – não sei como ainda não se acostumou, meu amor – porque vai ouvir isso por toda a eternidade." Sim, eu ia. E eu não estava reclamando por isso.

O observei maravilhada rir, os olhos vagando pelo restaurante, parecendo um pouco sem graça.

"O que foi?"

"É um pouco bobo... não ria, tudo bem?" Rir, dele? Quando ele me dava aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto adorava? "Eu já comentei sobre pingüins com você?" Pingüins? "Os pingüins escolhem um parceiro para toda a vida. O pingüim macho fica encarando o horizonte, até que uma hora uma pingüim fêmea levanta mais o pescoço, e seus olhares se encontram. E então ele sabe, naquele momento, que ela será sua parceira até sua morte."

"E por que eu riria disso? Existe mais alguém como nós, então." Sorri. Meus olhos ainda estavam um pouco inchados e doloridos de todas as lágrimas derramadas mais cedo, e talvez esta dorzinha chata tenha me impedido de derramar mais algumas no instante. Como ele conseguia sempre me dar um momento perfeito num dia tão péssimo?

"Sabe o que acontece depois? Depois que os dois pingüins se encontram," Ele pausou, me olhando, como se quisesse ver se havia algo de errado na minha expressão. Ele estava nervoso? "O macho escolhe uma pedra, e leva até a fêmea para ver se ela aceita o desafio. Isabella Marie Swan," Foi então que ele abriu a mão que não segurava a minha, e colocou o que havia nela na minha frente. Uma pedrinha transparente. Vindo dele, com certeza aquilo era um diamante não lapidado, mas por uma vez não me importei. Ele estava querendo dizer o que eu estava pensando? "Eu sei como você odiou a última – primeira – vez que fiz isso, então, de um jeito diferente," Ele pausou, respirando profundamente. "Você aceita ser meu pingüim?"

Sem anéis que brilham. Sem se ajoelhar. E principalmente, sem a palavra casamento. Como ele consegue fazer tudo de um jeito tão perfeito?

"Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Exatamente."

* * *

Estávamos deitados na cama naquela noite, eu totalmente exausta. Alice havia nos recebido com um enorme sorriso ao chegarmos frente à casa, me avisando que Esme estocara a cozinha com tudo que poderia se imaginar. Ela sabia das notícias, eu sabia que ela sabia, mas a irmã mais nova do meu noivo foi bem sutil e não comentou nada uma vez na pós vida – nem do noivado, nem de Charlie. Bem, talvez a notícia do noivado só não tenha sido comentada hoje graças a minha cara de exaustão, queria, precisava de uma cama, naquele instante, então Edward subiu comigo nos braços sem dar tempo para conversas. Quando vi, já estava entre cobertas.

Mas apesar de estar exausta, o sono não chegava. Claro que meu vampiro não deixou de perceber isso.

"Algo errado?" Perguntou quando eu me virei pela décima vez, bagunçando mais os lençóis. Sacudi a cabeça, fechando mais uma vez os olhos, mas mal se passou um minuto quando desisti, me colocando sentada na cama. "Está sentindo alguma coisa?"

"Cansaço, estou exausta. Acho que eu quero-"

"Um doce?" Não, talvez não dessa vez.

"Um abraço?"

"Esse é um desejo muito fácil de cumprir." No segundo seguinte ele me envolvia num abraço gelado, confortável para aquela noite de verão mais quente. "Onde está minha grávida cheia de desejos difíceis?" Sorri e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, quando algo se passou pela minha cabeça.

"Precisamos de uma música." Ele me olhou confuso. "Eu tenho minha música. Nós," Apontei para mim, para ele, e para minha barriga. "Não temos uma música." Ele provavelmente tinha aberto a boca para falar que poderia compor algo amanhã, mas não deixei sair nenhuma palavra de Edward. "Uma música romântica, mas não muito romântica. Uma música que vai nos fazer lembrar disso para sempre."

Subitamente uma parte de minha energia voltou e eu me pus de pé, não muito rápido para o enjôo e a tontura surgirem, indo na direção do rádio e parando ao seu lado.

"Bella, acredite, eu não vou precisar de uma música para me lembrar disso por toda a eternidade." Mas meus hormônios, graças ao bom Deus, resolveram ignorar ele me contrariando, e eu continuei calma com meu plano.

"Eu vou ligar o rádio, e a partir de agora, a música que estiver tocando vai ser nossa. Sempre que você a escutar, vai parar e se lembrar de nós." E eu apertei o botão 'on'. Talvez não tenha sido o melhor instante para ligar o rádio, mas eu não admitiria isso para ele nunca.

"Essa definitivamente não vai ser nossa música." Eu iria continuar minha teimosia e perguntar por que nossa música não poderia ser cantada pelo 50 Cent, mas resolvi ser um pouco mais coerente e mudar de estação. Ele que não esperasse tanta lógica nas próximas vezes.

"_Now I never meant, to do you wrong, that's what I came here to say. But if I was wrong, then I'm sorry, I don't let it stand in our way."_

"Essa está boa para você?" Tive que me conter um pouco para não mostrar a língua numa atitude infantil. Ele começou a acompanhar a letra, a voz baixa, mas linda como sempre, uma voz que faria o vocalista da banda querer se aposentar.

"As my head just aches, when I think of, the things that I shouldn't have done. But, life is for living, we all know, and I don't wanna live it alone." Ele parou, sorrindo. "Essa música é perfeita." Ele estava ao meu lado num segundo, seus lábios encostados em minha orelha. "Life is for living, we all know, and I don't wanna live it alone. Eu te amo. Para sempre."

"Para sempre."

* * *

**Tradução da música do capítulo:**

_Eu nunca quis ser um erro para você, isso é o que eu vim aqui para dizer. Mas se eu estivava errado, então eu sinto muito, eu não vou deixar isto ficar no nosso caminho. Minha cabeça dói quando eu penso nas coisas que eu não deveria ter feito. Mas, vida é para viver, todos nós sabemos, e eu não quero vivê-la só._

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulooo!

Muito obrigada a todos você que mandaram uma review... acho que consegui responder a todas! Isso que me estimula postar um capítulo por semana, ver que as pessoas estão gostando =D

Um pedido: quem se interessar por uma fic um pouco alternativa, eu estou escrevendo uma que ainda não postei, mas tem um vídeo dela no youtube, então... .com/watch?v=eJNQ0TXJdR8 , quem puder ver e comentar, eu agradeço =D Provavelmente vou postar o primeiro capítulo dela na próxima atualização de _Lua Cheia_, mas queria algumas opiniões... bem, é isso.

Um grande beijo a todos vocês!

Ania.

* * *


	11. 10: Aulas

**Sinopse:** Ela tinha dezoito anos, acabara de terminar o segundo grau e estava grávida de um vampiro superprotetor. A vida de Bella Swan, com enjôos matinais, casamentos e mudanças de humor.

* * *

**Lua Cheia**

_**Capítulo 10  
**__Aulas_

_

* * *

_

_BPOV_

Uma mão gelada me cutucando que me fez sair do mundo dos sonhos. Maldito seja o vampiro que me tirou do meu sono, o que queriam agora? Ainda era tão cedo... ainda estava escuro no quarto!

"Alice, deixe-a dormir!" Consegui ouvir a repreensão baixa vinda de Edward. Alice. Devia ter adivinhado que era ela. Voltei a fechar os olhos, na esperança de não ouvir mais nenhuma voz ao meu redor e poder voltar a dormir. "Você o que??" Vã esperança.

"É em Seattle, e começa as nove da manhã, Bella vai gostar Eddie, vamos-"

"Quando você vai começar a pedir permissão para as pessoas antes de fazer o que lhe dá na cabeça?" Só fechei os olhos mais forte. Inútil.

"Mas vocês precisam disso, não fazem a menor idéia-"

"Ela vai ficar irritada, outra vez! Seus caprichos não estão me ajudando em nada." Abri os olhos a tempo de ver minha cunhada mostrar a língua para seu irmão. "Bella?"

"Nunca ninguém falou para vocês que sábado é um dia sagrado para o descanso?"

"Bella, o dia do descanso é domingo." Alice perigosamente me contrariou.

"E sábado é o dia do pré-descanso! Aí quando chegar domingo, você já vai ter descansado o suficiente, para então aproveitar seu descanso." Praticamente sussurrei o final, enterrando minha cabeça no travesseiro. Não conseguiria voltar a dormir, eu sabia, e a mão de Edward mexendo no meu cabelo não me acalmou daquela vez.

"Isso não fez sentido nenhum."

"Talvez porque ainda são seis da manhã!!" Meu mau humor matinal era quase palpável. Por que diabos eu estava sendo acordada aquela hora mesmo? "Alice-"

"Bells, não fique brava." A vampira disse, gesticulando com as mãos como se quisesse me acalmar.

"Eu deveria?"

"Não. Eu acho que não." Vi Edward revirar os olhos, e não consegui evitar uma pequena risada. Era estranho Alice incerta sobre algo, incomum. Terrivelmente engraçado. "Você grávida é um pouco incostante... além de borrada. Mas o caso, é que eu matriculei vocês dois em aulas pré-natais, e acredite, uma coisa que eu tenho certeza é que ambos precisam fazer isso. Agora."

Aulas pré-natais. Com Edward. Com meu noivo.

"Eu gostei." Confessei ao olhar para o vampiro mais velho, e pude vê-lo suspirar aliviado. "Tenho tempo para tomar um banho primeiro?"

"Para tomar um banho e conversar com Carlisle. Ele acha que seria bom fazer uma consulta pré natal, para ver se está tudo bem." Na confusão que estes dois últimos dias foram, me esqueci completamente disso. "Ele trouxe algumas vitaminas, e praticamente montou um mini consultório num dos quartos, com um ultra-som e tudo mais."

"Ah, eu poderia ir até o hospital, não iria me importar." Eu não perdi o olhar apreensivo de Alice para meu noivo, mas a vampira, adivinhando possivelmente o que eu iria falar atropelou minhas palavras.

"Você está noiva! Eu quero saber de tudo!" E a tagarelice de minha cunhada conseguiu fazer qualquer preocupação ir embora.

* * *

A maior parte das mulheres dentro daquela sala estavam simplesmente... enormes.

Achamos que chegaríamos cedo na aula – apesar da habitual velocidade acima de 100km/h que Edward estava acostumado a dirigir ter diminuído drasticamente –, saímos da casa dos Cullen eram sete e meia da manhã. Mas as vezes que precisei parar para ir ao banheiro talvez tivessem nos atrasado um pouco – nota mental: cortar qualquer suco diurético de meu cardápio. Desse modo, quando entramos na sala esta já estava repleta de um bom número de seres muito, muito grávidos. Eu iria ficar assim?

Nos sentamos perto da janela, nas únicas duas poltronas restantes, azuis e extremamente confortáveis. Era melhor nem pensar o quando Alice havia pagado para termos estas aulas, classes em um prédio extremamente luxuoso, numa sala com grávidas que claramente esbanjavam dinheiro não devia ser uma das coisas mais baratas – não que dinheiro alguma vez tenha sido problema para qualquer um dos Cullen.

"Bom dia a todas as futuras mamães e papais," Era uma mulher morena que começava a falar na frente da sala, provavelmente a professora. "Para os que estão vindo pela primeira vez, meu nome é Tracy Watters, mas por favor me chamem de Tracy. Não tenham vergonha de me interromper em nenhum momento se tiverem alguma dúvida." Tracy era uma mulher que parecia ter seus quase cinqüenta anos, um pouco mais gordinha, e aparentemente muito simpática. Simpatizei com ela na hora.

A aula daquele sábado seria mais voltada para os pais, e eu pude ver meu futuro marido claramente mais empolgado do que quando entrara. Foram quase sessenta minutos ininterruptos de um discurso sobre hormônios e como eles afetavam as gestantes de uma maneira geralmente negativa. Mas nos últimos vinte minutos um homem alto, um pouco grisalho, se fez presente e começou a dar seu depoimento. Tenho que admitir que vê-lo contar o que acontecera na gravidez de sua mulher – a professora – fora engraçado.

"Algumas vezes durante a gravidez eu me via de pé, depois de minha hora de dormir, numa caçada a uma barra específica de algum doce, ou de macarrão com queijo. Eu não me incomodava – muito – mas ainda assim era uma mudança na rotina, o que pode acabar sendo um pouco estressante, e nada saudável, porque no final eu acabava comendo metade do que comprava. O que nos leva ao tópico da mudança da dieta, tanto da mamãe, quanto nossa."

"Isso não vai ser um problema, meu amor." Edward sussurrou para mim, inclinando de leve a cabeça para meu lado, os olhos não deixando o novo professor.

"O quarto do bebê também não é algo fácil para os pais. Para mim, foi praticamente um teste de energia e sanidade que levou aproximadamente nove meses para terminar, e que no final me deixou muito, muito cansado."

"Pelo visto, você não vai ter problema nenhum, e isso é bem injusto." Foi minha vez de sussurrar.

"As grávidas gritam, e gritam com você." Ok, talvez ele tivesse algum problema no final de tudo. "Claro que isso não aconteceu comigo, minha esposa é uma santa." A sala, incluindo a mim, caiu na gargalhada com a pequena ironia. "Mas com os que não tem a minha sorte, a gritaria e as queixas freqüentes sobre qualquer coisa pode ser emocionalmente exaustivo no fim do dia. Assim como o choro por qualquer – eu disse qualquer – coisa. Ela vai querer te bater no fim do dia, então mantenham os tacos de beisebol longe, por favor. O melhor a fazer é esconder qualquer coisa que possa ser arremessada contra você, e morder a língua enquanto a escuta."

"Um pouco assustador." Meu vampiro observava um casal mais a frente. "Não fique zangada Bella, mas estou agradecendo por não poder ler seus pensamentos agora. Essa mulher aí na frente está praticamente gritando que seu marido deveria ser mais compreensivo, enquanto aquela outra," Ele me apontou com a cabeça uma ruiva. "Quer jogá-lo escada abaixo."

"Juro que ainda não tive nenhuma dessas vontades." Fui sincera. Afinal, como poderia?

"Juro que vou me esforçar muito para que você nunca tenha." Ele sorriu para mim enquanto apertou de leve minha mão, e no instante seguinte a atenção de ambos voltara para o professor.

"Resumindo, se sua companheira quiser usar o banheiro, ela precisa usar o banheiro, nesse instante. O humor dela pode mudar num instante, e então voltar ao normal no outro, e mudar no outro, novamente. Enjôos matinais não acontecem só pela manhã, acreditem, e mostrem alguma simpatia. Ela o olha de um jeito diferente agora, se você se importar com o bem estar dela e do bebê vinte e quatro horas por dia ela com certeza vai te amar mais, se não, você será taxado de uma pobre desculpa para pai. E se ela tiver que usar o banheiro outra vez... é sério. Ela precisa. E é isso, futuros papais e mamães." A sala estourou em aplausos.

Edward colocou uma mão na frente da boca, e fechou os olhos, como se estivesse tentando se concentrar. Mais alguns momentos e eu pude ver que ele estava segurando o riso. Quando ele me contou o motivo, eu mesma mal consegui evitar uma risada a tempo.

"Já imaginou Jasper aqui?"

* * *

Naquela tarde Carlisle não estava de plantão no hospital, o que significava a primeira de minhas com certeza muitas consultas pré-natais. Edward praticamente expulsou toda a família do consultório improvisado, dando a Esme um olhar que implorava para manter todos longe da porta. Tinha que admitir que não ter Emmett e Alice pulando ao meu redor durante os exames seria bem mais confortável.

Uma vez que só restávamos nós três na sala, Carlisle gesticulou para a maca e abriu uma maleta que descansava sobre a mesa.

"Ok, agora deite-se querida, que nós vamos começar aferindo sua pressão, freqüência cardíaca e respiratória." Não demorei para fazer o que foi pedido, e uma vez que Edward estava ao lado oposto de Carlisle, segurando minha mão, o médico começou com os exames. "Seis semanas exatas agora?"

"Não, seis semanas e quatro dias." Foi Edward que respondeu. Sorri por ele se lembrar da data tão bem quanto eu.

"Seus sinais estão ótimos, Bella. Posso levantar um pouco sua blusa?" E eu levantei a blusa que usava, revelando minha barriga ainda murcha. "Não se assuste, só vou checar alguns órgãos para ter certeza de que tudo está bem." Mas quando a mão fria tocou meu abdome, não consegui controlar o instinto de me afastar, e o médico recuou um pouco a mão.

"Desculpe." Corei, me sentindo estúpida. Eu sentia aquele toque frio todos os dias, não tinha sentido ele parecer mais frio agora.

"Tudo bem. As mãos de Edward devem ser um pouco mais quentes do que as minhas, ele fica com elas em você todo o tempo." É, fazia um pouco de sentido. "Posso tentar outra vez?"

"Juro que vou ficar quietinha agora."

E agüentei as mãos frias no meu abdome sem mais reclamar. Ao menos não era inverno, ao menos não era inverno...

"Isso é um bom sinal." Um 'o que' saiu de mim e de Edward ao mesmo tempo. "Seu útero já enrijeceu. É um sinal de gravidez." Foi então que ele disse as palavras erradas para mim. "Agora eu só preciso de uma amostra de sangue para alguns exames."

Sangue. Agulhas. As duas coisas que eu mais odiava nesse mundo. Tentei desviar meu olhar, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos de Carlisle, e da enorme agulha que ele tirava de sua maleta. Da seringa. E do maldito elástico. Eu provavelmente estava ficando pálida na maca, e senti minhas mãos começarem a suar frio. Quando o médico amarrou o elástico no meu braço, me senti tonta, e completamente estúpida.

"Posso levantar?" Fechava os olhos tarde demais.

"Ela odeia agulhas." Edward apontou o óbvio, e tudo piorou ainda mais quando senti o frio do álcool passado com algodão. Não percebi que estava hiperventilando até que meu vampiro me pegou pelos braços, e me colocou sentada na maca. "Bella, querida, fique de olhos fechados. Respire comigo, respire mais devagar meu amor." Obedeci sem contestar, enterrando meu rosto no peito do meu noivo enquanto mantinha meu braço direito esticado. Fechei os olhos com mais força quando senti algo frio cutucar meu braço, me preparando para dor que não veio. "Pronto, acabou."

"Sério?"

"Sério." Carlisle disse, mal segurando uma risada. Quando abri os olhos, Edward me colocava mais uma vez deitada e Carlisle ligava uma máquina que só agora eu percebia estar no quarto. "Agora, sem mais agulhas, mas com um pouco mais de frio, ok?"

E segundos depois minha blusa fora mais uma vez levantada, e o gel frio fez contato com minha pele. Não sabia o que poderia ser visto pelo ultra-som, ainda era tão cedo para ver alguma coisa, não era? Mas isso não fez com que Edward e eu afastássemos os olhos do monitor por nenhum segundo.

No entanto, o monitor só mostrou uma imagem branca ao redor do que eu imaginava ser meu útero. Os dois vampiros olharam para a imagem, desapontados, e isso não foi muito bem interpretado pela minha pessoa, que já começava a se desesperar.

"O que tem de errado com o meu bebê?" Eu já estava quase pegando o cabeçote do ultra-som da mão do médico e apertando mais fundo em meu abdome para ver se algo mais aparecia, quando Carlisle o colocou em sua própria pele. "O que tem de errado?"

"Nada de errado, Bella. Acho que só esqueci que seu bebê é meio vampiro." Ele apontou para o monitor. "Vê? Nossa pele torna o ultra-som um pouco impenetrável."

"E isso quer dizer que?"

"Que vamos ter que esperar o nascimento para descobrir se é uma menininha ou um menininho." Foi Edward que falou agora, me dando um beijo na testa. "Está tudo bem, meu amor. Você está bem, nosso filho está bem." Ele olhou para o médico. "Quando os resultados do exame de sangue saem?"

"Uma semana." Mas meu noivo parecia um pouco nervoso, contudo, não consegui me preocupar com isso. Estava ficando tão cansada outra vez, daria minha vida por um café, um café não faria mal para o bebê, faria? "Vou pedir um exame de sangue mais específico. Está tudo bem, vocês dois, não se preocupem."

E eu não me preocupei com aquilo. Naquele momento, eu só me preocupava em não pegar no sono na maca. Tão cansada...

"Uma última coisa, Bella, tente ficar o mais parada que conseguir. Prenda a respiração quando eu pedir, ok?" Vi Edward aproximar-se com uma cara um tanto quanto boba de minha barriga, e então ele transformou-se numa estátua de tão imóvel. "Prenda, Bella."

Então, do que aquilo se tratava? Prendi a respiração durante quinze tortuosos segundos, até Carlisle me dizer para relaxar, nós dois observando o sorriso enorme nos lábios de meu noivo.

"Ouviu?" O vi assentir.

"Nunca achei que fosse escutar isso, nunca." Os olhos amarelos se viraram para mim. "Bella, queria que você pudesse escutar. O coração dele batendo é um som tão lindo quanto o do seu." E se naquele momento ele pudesse chorar, ele choraria. Quando Edward me abraçou, eu já estava as lágrimas.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais um chap! Gente, obrigada por todas as reviews, elas me estimulam a postar mais rápido aqui.

Fazendo propaganda da minha fic nova, outra vez: _Além de uma vida_ já tá com o primeiro capítulo postado, e será atualizada semana que vem! Pra quem gosta de uma história alternativa, é uma boa pedida, I think.

Então, pra quem quiser fuçar: www . fanfiction . net/s/5412848/1/Alem_de_uma_Vida. E tem vídeo no Youtube também: .com/watch?v=eJNQ0TXJdR8.

E é isso! Um beijo grande a todos,

Ania.


	12. 11: Nomes

**Sinopse:** Ela tinha dezoito anos, acabara de terminar o segundo grau e estava grávida de um vampiro superprotetor. A vida de Bella Swan, com enjôos matinais, casamentos e mudanças de humor.

* * *

**Lua Cheia**

_**Capítulo 11  
**__Nomes_

* * *

_EPOV_

"Como não me preocupar?"

_Porque Bella está bem, filho. Não há nada de errado com ela._

"Ainda."

_E nem vai haver. Os resultados chegam amanhã, e até onde eu sei, a única coisa que pode haver de errado é uma pequena anemia. Normal em qualquer mulher grávida._

Desabei na cadeira do escritório, frente a meu pai.

"Eu quero a verdade, Carlisle." Passei minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo, nervoso. Apreensivo.

_Não tenho respostas para você, é quase impossível prever com exatidão o que pode vir a acontecer nos próximos meses, são apenas palpites-_

"Eu estava tão feliz por poder dar a ela o que ela algum dia iria querer, por poder dar algo que nunca pensei ser possível... Nunca pensei nas conseqüências. Esqueci por completo que a criança... que o bebê, que as chances dele ser totalmente humano... E eu sei que nada do que você desconfia pode ser confirmado – até acontecer. Mas eu preciso saber com o que tenho que me preocupar, pai. Por favor."

_Você ama seu filho, Edward?_ Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? "Me responda."

"Muito. Demais."

_Esse amor mudaria de alguma forma se ele, sem saber o que faz, machucasse Bella?_

Queria mais do que tudo poder responder que não naquele momento. Mas para aquela pergunta, eu não tinha uma resposta.

* * *

"E o que vocês acham de Edward Jr.?" A sugestão saiu de Emmett, claro, que iria morrer se Bella resolvesse aceitar a sugestão. "Não?" De quem havia sido a idéia de discutir nomes para o bebê, mesmo? Ah, claro, Esme. Tão ansiosa para ser avó que era quase engraçado.

"Emmett, quantas vezes vamos ter que repetir o quão confuso isso seria?" A voz era de Jasper.

"Mas imagine um mini-Edward correndo pela casa, eu vou querer o chamar de mini-Edward, não de mini-alguma-outra-coisa!"

_Edward, me ajude um pouco!_

_Edward, ponha juízo na cabeça de seu irmão!_

Ao menos Emmett conseguia fazer um bom trabalho em me deixar um vigésimo mais calmo com todas as besteiras que falava. As palavras de mais cedo vindas de meu pai não me deixaram no melhor dos humores, mas não podia mostrar qualquer alteração para Bella, não podia enche-lá de minhas – nossas – incertezas. Por mais que meu maior desejo fosse lhe contar tudo naquele instante, para que ela de algum jeito me tranqüilizasse, como sempre fazia.

"Emmett, não!"

"Mas-"

"Emmett, vai ser uma menina." Foi Bella falando com tanta certeza que levou meus pensamentos de volta para o que acontecia na sala. Uma menina? Como ela podia estar tão certa sobre isso? Mal senti o aperto mais forte na minha mão que segurava a dela – apesar dela com certeza estar apertando com quase toda sua força –, e ela se virou para mim mostrando um sorriso que me aquecia só de ver. "É que, eu tenho sonhado tanto com rosa nessas últimas noites... Eu não sonho com rosa. Eu odeio rosa. Uma menina é meu melhor palpite."

Imaginei no mesmo instante uma pequenina com os olhos chocolate de Bella, e não consegui impedir meu sorriso de se abrir.

"Pronto, vai ser a menininha do papai!" Emmett tentou mostrar algum desapontamento por não haver mais um menino calçando uma luva de beisebol, mas seus pensamentos o denunciaram. Todos, assim como eu, não davam a mínima importância para o sexo do bebê. Só o que importava era a felicidade que este estava trazendo.

"Mas temos que pensar em dois nomes, afinal, é só um palpite."

"Bernadete? Ou Bernard."

"Michele, ou Michael."

"Antoniette, ou Anthony?"

Era engraçado como Bella era a única a não dar opinião, apenas ouvindo com atenção a sugestão dos três ali presentes na sala além de nós. Bella, e sua eterna vontade de agradar a todos. Como consegui ser tão sortudo? Minha mão que antes segurava a da mulher que eu amava a envolveu pela cintura, a puxando para mais perto de mim com cuidado, enquanto as palavras de mais cedo de Carlisle voltavam a minha mente.

_Talvez tenhamos que nos preocupar quando o bebê passar do sexto mês, e não antes. Ele vai se mexer mais, começar a chutar, e não sabemos a força que ele tem. Então, fique sempre atento para algum cheiro estranho, algum cheiro de sangue que venha dela._

"_O quanto ele pode ser forte?"_

_Eu arriscaria dizer metade da sua força, no máximo._

"_Isso é muito!"_

_No máximo, filho. Assim como pode ser muito fraco, e ter a placenta revestida como um mecanismo de defesa. Não sei. Não temos como saber, nem ao menos podemos ter algum material para examinar, uma agulha não passaria até o feto-_

"_Eu não quero que ela se machuque."_

_E o que você pretende fazer? A obrigaria a tirar o bebê? O tiraria a força, se em alguma hora confirmasse nossas suspeitas? __Você faria uma coisa dessas?_

"_Não. Não pai, nunca. E isso só me faz ser mais egoísta."_

_Filho, você seria egoísta se sua única preocupação fosse com a vida de Bella. Se algo der errado – se de algum modo, ela for muito frágil para resistir ao bebê – nós vamos dar um jeito, Edward. Vamos rezar para que não, mas Bella pode acabar sendo um caso que nem o seu._

"_Como?"_

_Vampirização de emergência._

"Emily, ou talvez Emil?"

"Carla ou Carlo?"

"Edward!" Senti que alguma coisa quente puxava minha camisa. Bella.

"Sim, esse é um nome bonito!" E todos riram quando Esme deu um tapa na cabeça de Emmett, que achava que venceria pela insistência. "Ele não vai gostar de um nome de menina, mãe!"

"E como você pode ter tanta certeza que é ele?" Foi a vez de Bella falar. Não perdi o sorriso que ela carregava nos lábios – ela devia estar se divertindo horrores com a situação. Frustrar Emmett, que sempre pegava tanto no seu pé, uma vez na vida.

"E como você pode ter tanta certeza que é ela?"

"Instinto materno."

"Tios não podem ter esses instintos?"

"Não Emmett, não podem!" Jasper se exaltou um pouco, se levantando do sofá. "Sua ansiedade está me deixando louco, pare!" _Já é ruim o suficiente ter vontade de comer pão com picles e torta de morango!_

Aquele pensamento me fez perder o controle, e eu sabia que se o divulgasse em voz alta, em minutos todos estariam tendo a mesma crise de riso que eu estava tendo.

"Edward, **não** é engraçado." Mas apesar de toda a frustração vinda de meu irmão, eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de rir.

* * *

Ter Bella em casa... Eu nunca imaginei que fosse ser tão bom. Era gostoso – diferente – ter alguém em casa dando boa noite para família. Era engraçado como ela de vez em quando se esquecia e desejava bons sonhos para todos, ficando com as bochechas vermelhas logo depois pelo deslize. E secretamente, admito que o melhor de tudo era Alice remontando seu guarda-roupa – incluindo o noturno. Seu presente de casamento adiantado, ela dizia.

Minha pequena saía do banho com uma camisola azul rendada que era simplesmente impossível de não admirar.

"O que?" A ouvi perguntar depois de um tempo, colocando a escova sobre a cama.

"Já disse como o azul cai bem em você?" Mais alguns segundos e ela estava quente nos meus braços. "Muito bem." Ela sorriu aquele sorriso tímido que eu adorava, antes de começar a falar.

"Então, eu passei a manhã inteira pensando."

"Em?" Aproximei minha boca da dela, meus olhos nunca deixando os seus chocolate. Era tão bom ver que ainda tinha aquele efeito sobre ela, depois de tanto tempo, ainda a deixava desorientada. Sabia que o efeito que Bella tinha sobre mim não iria embora nunca.

"Outros nomes." Ela conseguiu falar antes de nos beijarmos. Antes de minha boca ir da sua para seu queixo, seu pescoço. Eu não a machuquei, eu nunca iria, com certeza. "Edward, assim eu não consigo falar. Nem pensar."

"Desculpe, amor." Me afastei, deitando-me ao seu lado, meus braços nunca deixando sua cintura.

"Então, como tenho quase certeza que vai ser uma menininha, eu pensei em," Ela hesitou, me olhando nos olhos, como se tentasse ver algo ali para ter certeza do que falar. "Eu pensei em Elizabeth. É um nome tão bonito."

"Era o nome da minha mãe." Fechei os olhos, desfrutando da sensação da mão tão quente dela acariciando meu rosto. "Bella, não precisa-"

"Eu gosto de Elizabeth." Minha eterna teimosa. "Mas também pensei em outros." Esperei, um pouco ansioso. Uma conversa que nunca imaginei que teria, tudo aquilo estava sendo melhor do que algum dia poderia imaginar. "Mary também é bonito."

"Era o primeiro nome de Alice quando humana." E ela sabia daquilo, com certeza, o olhar dela confessou tudo.

"Minha mãe, antes de se casar outra vez, tinha como segundo nome Jolie."

"Bonito." Não consegui esconder uma risada. Não, ela não mudaria nunca. "Agora, que tal então, eu sugerir um nome, baseado na pessoa mais importante, mais perfeita do mundo?" Bella claramente não entendeu. "Você, meu amor. Você."

"Eu não sou tudo isso." Ela desviou o olhar para o teto. "Eu não sou a pessoa mais perfeita, disso eu tenho certeza."

"Para mim, você é isso e muito, muito mais." A puxei para mais perto. "Para esse bebê, então," Coloquei delicadamente uma mão sobre a barriga que ainda não aparecia. "Você já é a pessoa mais importante e especial de todo esse mundo. Ele nem precisou te ver uma vez para ter certeza disso."

"Edward-"

"Sem lágrimas, meu amor." Sorrimos. "O que você acha de Marie? Ou Isabelle? Ou simplesmente Belle?" Ri ao ver a expressão desgostosa de minha futura esposa. Tão linda. "Vai ficar brava se eu insistir em dar Belle como segundo nome, meu amor?"

"Talvez eu chore." Ela ameaçou, me dando um soco brincalhão no ombro. Mas eu só ri outra vez, me divertindo com a situação. Quando em cem anos eu imaginaria que escolheria o nome do meu filho – meu filho! – ao lado da pessoa mais maravilhosa desse mundo? "Algum outro nome além de Belle?"

"Pensei em muitos nomes." Confessei, meus lábios alcançando os dela mais uma vez. "

"Além de Belle."

"Além de Belle, claro. Mas é tão difícil nomear uma criatura tão única, nenhum nome parece certo o suficiente."

"Na verdade, eu pensei em um nome. Mas você não vai gostar." Ela se levantou, um sorriso nos lábios. "Mas eu vou falar mesmo assim, porque talvez você goste dele com a alteração. Mas então, ele vai ficar grande demais." E eu vi o sorriso começar a desaparecer. Epa.

"Meu amor, qualquer coisa que você pensar vai ser perfeito."

Bella hesitou por quase um minuto antes de criar coragem o suficiente para abrir a boca.

"Eu pensei em Renesmee." Renesmee. Era exótico. Era… único. "Renesmee Carlie. Mas Renesmee Carlie Belle Cullen fica grande demais! E eu não quero um nome grande demais, porque vai dar muito trabalho e ela não vai gostar e então, no futuro, Renesmee-"

"Bella, sshh." A calei da melhor maneira possível. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. É perfeito." Um nome único, para uma criança única.

"Então Renesmee é uma possibilidade?"

"Renesmee é definitivamente uma possibilidade." E eu ganhei o abraço mais carinhoso e aquecedor, os olhos castanhos que não cansava de observar se enchendo de alegria. "Agora, da onde você tirou isso?"

* * *

"Edward?" Estava prestes a me levantar da cama ao ouvir meu pai chegar, quando a voz, junto com um puxão na minha camiseta, me parou.

"Durma querida, ainda são," Olhei rápido para o relógio de cabeceira. "Cinco da manhã. Está cedo." Mas a mão não afrouxou. "Bella?"

"Eu quero meu ursinho." O que?

"Você está sonhando ainda, meu amor."

"Não! Meu ursinho!" Insistente, sempre nos momentos mais estranhos. Segundos depois, o abajur era aceso, a futura mamãe esfregando os olhos, tentando tirar o sono que com certeza ainda estava presente. "Edward, é importante!" Já me pegava imaginando que casa eu teria que arrombar a essa hora da manhã para conseguir o maldito ursinho.

"Eu não posso te comprar um igual?"

"Não!"

"E você precisa do seu ursinho _agora_?"

A vi sorrir timidamente, e suspirei aliviado com a resposta.

"Não." Bella voltou a se deitar. "E não sou eu que preciso. Renesmee que vai precisar." Ela disse, como se nossa filha – ou filho – fosse precisar do bichinho de pelúcia no dia seguinte. Delicadamente a lembrei dos fatos.

"Renesmee não vai precisar dele pelos próximos meses, meu amor."

"Mas eu preciso ter certeza que ele ainda está onde eu o deixei!" Eu vi com um pouco de remorso uma única lágrima escorrer pela sua bochecha. Havia mais alguma coisa além de toda essa história de ursinho. "Eu não pensava em Simba já faz um tempo, e então sonhei com ele, e agora só sei que preciso dele comigo para dá-lo a ela." Simba? "Simba, meu ursinho. Eu o quero comigo."

"E onde você o deixou?" Eu já tinha um bom palpite de onde estava a pelúcia, Bella apenas me confirmou ao falar outra vez.

"No meu quarto. Na casa de Charlie."

"Podemos pega-lo amanhã se você quiser." A ouvi murmurar um sim, voltando a se acomodar em mim para dormir.

"Sinto saudade dele." Sabia que ela não se referia a Simba.

"Eu sei."

"Me diz que tudo vai ficar bem."

"Tudo vai ficar bem. De verdade." E segundos depois, algo me veio a cabeça. "Meu amor, Simba por um acaso é um leão?" Mas o sono já havia se apoderado de Bella outra vez.

* * *

**N/A.:** Gente, muito obrigada por todas as reviews, e desculpem a demora para atualizar! Espero que todos tenham recebido uma resposta, e para quem não deixou uma review assinada:

Keiko: Postando o mais rápido que posso!

Camila: 1 capítulo por vez, sorry!

Aninha: E eu adorei escrever a parte do exame.

Luciane: Também, postando o mais rápido que consigo, como estou com 2 fics agora, fica difícil atualizar essa toda a semana!

Liliane Lima: É, to tentando tirar todo aquele drama... mas vai ter um draminha, quem sabe, mais pra frente...

Pri: Pensei em fazer ela beber sangue tbm... mas ainda não é uma certeza, vamos ver...

Grande beijo, e até a próxima atualização!


	13. 12: Diferentes tipos de Amor

**Sinopse:** Ela tinha dezoito anos, acabara de terminar o segundo grau e estava grávida de um vampiro superprotetor. A vida de Bella Swan, com enjôos matinais, casamentos e mudanças de humor.

* * *

**Lua Cheia**

_**Capítulo 12  
**__Diferentes tipos de Amor_

* * *

_BPOV_

"_Eu acabei de re-ler seus e-mail dos últimos dias – não, da última semana! Nada da sua gravidez mencionada, muito menos do seu futuro casamento, mas você fez questão de dividir essas poucas frases diversas vezes: E aí? Aí está quente? Aqui não. Frio, brr. Forks."_ Renée.

"Mãe-" Edward parecia estar se divertindo ao meu lado, escutando nossa conversa enquanto virava uma panqueca na frigideira. Nossa, aquele cheiro doce apetitoso estava me matando de fome.

"_Só isso! E aí no final de cada e-mail você adicionou uma daquelas coisas que supostamente deveria ser uma carinha, que eu nunca consigo saber se está sorrindo, chorando, ou vomitando."_

"Eu não mandei carinha nenhuma, disso eu tenho certeza."

"_Não importa! Onde está a parte que deveria falar que minha filhinha já não vai mais ser só minha filhinha?"_

"Mãe, se eu falar que tudo esta semana está meio corrido porque eu meio que me mudei para casa de Edward, você promete ficar quietinha e me escutar?" Silêncio. "Ok, então, eu me mudei para casa de Edward." Mais silêncio. "Mãe? Mãe, por favor, não tenha um ataque como Charlie teve. Nós passamos pela parte da gravidez tão bem-"

"_Você se mudou?"_

"Charlie," Evitava a qualquer custo chama-lo de papai no momento. "Não gostou muito da novidade."

"Só porque você não soube dar a notícia direito, meu amor." Fui tomada por cinco segundos de fúria, segundos em que arremessar a frigideira na cabeça do meu noivo era muito, muito tentador. Mas a realização de que aquilo não o machucaria combinada ao fato dele estar certo me fez manter meu autocontrole.

"_Deixe-me falar com ele."_

"Mãe, comporte-se." Passei o telefone após a primeira mordida na panqueca – deliciosa, para variar.

"Renée?" Observei meu noivo ser interrompido em segundos pela provavelmente frenética fala de minha mãe. Demorou um bom tempo para ele conseguir abrir a boca outra vez. "Mas é claro, seria um prazer. O casamento será no meio de setembro. Não, acho que será depois." O que havia de tão importante em setembro mesmo?

Suspirei, pegando mais uma panqueca, parando de prestar atenção na conversa e me fechando no meu próprio mundinho. Ficar ali com Edward estava sendo tão perfeito, não haviam palavras para descrever o quanto ele era um pai preocupado e um quase marido atencioso vinte e quatro horas por dia. Ele era tudo que alguém poderia pedir, quando eu iria imaginar, anos atrás, que algum dia eu conseguiria alguém como ele?

Inconscientemente minha mão foi parar em minha barriga, ainda reta, sem vestígio de meu pequeno milagre. Já eram dois meses completos, estava na primeira semana do terceiro mês. Quando será que começaria a mostrar, a aparecer? Era estranho, mas não via a hora de ter algum sinal de que realmente havia um bebê ali dentro.

Sorri. Meu bebê. Queria contar a todos que em menos de sete meses o teria em meus braços, ligar para todos que conhecia e espalhar a novidade maravilhosa. Contar a Angela, Bem, e até mesmo Jéssica e Mike e... Jacob. Jake. Deus, ele precisava escutar aquilo de mim, e não de nenhuma outra pessoa. E então Charlie voltou para minha cabeça, e me perguntei se ele havia comentado algo sobre meu estado com Billy. Precisava vê-lo. Precisava ver os dois, e logo.

"Sim, mando sim." Charlie era simples – ele era meu pai, um ser humano normal, afinal. Agora, Jake, lobisomem adolescente não muito bem controlado, segundo meu noivo, já era outra história. "Até logo, tenha um bom dia." Edward nunca me deixaria ir a La Push agora.

Suspirei, me levantando até a pia, começando a lavar um dos pratos quando de repente, dois braços firmes envolveram minha cintura. Como convencer meu namorado vampiro que eu necessitava ver meu melhor amigo lobisomem? Eu não tinha a menor idéia.

"Gostou das panquecas, meu amor?"

"Deliciosas." Um beijo no pescoço. Ele estava fazendo de novo, estava me deixando tonta pela segunda vez naquele dia, e o dia mal havia começado. Eu já estava perto de perder totalmente o foco quando juntei o resto de minhas forças e me virei para ele, tentando desviar do beijo que estava a segundos de acontecer. "Edward."

"Estou a deixando sem ar?"

"Completamente tonta." Olhei para baixo tentando me concentrar e ouvi uma risada de meu vampiro. "Precisamos conversar." Os braços que me envolviam tencionaram no mesmo segundo. "E você não vai gostar disso, mas sério, eu preciso dar um jeito de fazer alguma coisa, alguma hora." Já o preparei para o pior. Quando voltei a olhá-lo nos olhos, o par de topázios estava um tom mais escuro. Epa.

"Por que eu acho que sei do que isso se trata?" Ele perguntou, enquanto me soltava e desviava sua atenção para os pequenos potes sobre uma prateleira.

"Porque essa é a única coisa que você não gostaria de considerar no momento." Uma carranca tinha se posto na face perfeita, e ela não sairia dali até aquela conversa acabar, tinha certeza. Ele tirou três comprimidos grandes demais – um de cada pote – e logo depois pegava um copo de água gelada. "Edward, por favor-"

"Bella, se sente enjoada agora ou acha que consegue tomar as vitaminas e não enjoar por mais duas horas?" Ele começou a ignorar completamente o assunto que decorria. Por mais perfeito que fosse, Edward conseguia ser muito irritante em alguns momentos. "Isabella-"

"Por que você não pode escutar-"

"Por que você não faz o que eu digo ao menos uma vez na-"

"Você sabe que vou tomar cuidado-"

"Isabella, você precisa tomar suas vitaminas." A voz era séria, e com certeza, ele esperava que a voz imparcial e o rosto pouco amigável encerrasse a discussão. Ledo engano.

"Eu preciso ver Jake!" Empurrei o copo de água que havia sido posto sobre a pia frente a mim, logo ouvindo o mesmo se quebrar sobre a bancada de mármore. Não me importava naquele instante se quebrasse a pia inteira.

"Você não vai chegar perto de La Push, muito menos de algum lobisomem com problemas de temperamento enquanto estiver com meu filho na sua barriga!" Ele gritou comigo. Gritou comigo, e ainda apontou o dedo na minha cara. E então, vi o rosto suavizar, e mais um copo ser pego e enchido com água. A minha vontade era de quebrar o copo na cabeça dele, mas então aquelas lágrimas irritantes começaram outra vez.

Antes que eu percebesse, havia me virado e minhas pernas me levavam a sala, me fazendo dar de cara com mais vampiros.

"Bella?" A voz preocupada era de Carlisle, que ia a minha direção junto a Esme. Ah, tudo que eu não precisava no momento era mais alguém me falando o que eu podia e o que não podia fazer. Eu estava tão irritada, queria sumir dali, não ver mais nenhum desses rostos preocupados, que me tratavam como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana, prestes a quebrar a qualquer segundo.

"Bella, querida, você tem que tomar as vitaminas." Edward vinha mais uma vez com aqueles malditos comprimidos e aquele maldito copo de água. Eu só queria correr dali – mas então, ele provavelmente me impediria de fazer isso também. "Bella-"

"Cala a boca!" Falei – ou melhor, gritei – antes mesmo de pensar. Mas estava tão nervosa naquele instante que nem mesmo me preocupei com o que falara, muito menos pensei em pedir desculpas. Nem mesmo o olhar um pouco ressentido do meu vampiro me acalmou.

"Bella," Era uma voz nova. Quando vi, quem segurava as vitaminas agora era Alice. "Vamos, só tome isso, é pelo bebê, você não quer prejudicar meu sobrinho por estar brava com meu irmão, sei disso." E ela deu um sorriso caloroso e me entregou as pílulas. "Depois você pode ir fazer o que quer fazer."

"Alice-"

"Edward, sério, fique quieto." Engoli aquelas pílulas grandes demais com a ajuda da água, e voltei a olhar para minha cunhada, agradecida. "Vá tomar um banho, eu falo com ele."

Não demorei mais a seguir as instruções de minha vidente particular. Subi as escadas, secretamente me divertindo com o rosnado que vinha claramente de meu noivo.

* * *

"Eu fiz extra forte. Essa xícara deve amarelar seus dentes e matar qualquer bactéria em seu estômago." Angela colocou o café na minha frente.

Meu destino inicial que havia sido La Push, naquela manhã, rapidamente se transformara na casa de Angela Weber, quem eu poderia considerar minha melhor amiga não-vampira. Após mandar Edward calar a boca com um prazer quase doentio, decidi que o que eu mais precisava naquele dia era falar com alguém que estivesse fora do universo de fantasias no qual eu me metera ao conhecer meu atual noivo.

"Deus te abençoe." Mal esperei o líquido negro esfriar para tomar um gole. Saboreei o café com calma, tentando não pensar quando seria a próxima vez que tomaria aquilo. As proibições quanto algumas comidas na casa dos Cullens era um pouco frustrante, e me tirar o café – que eu subitamente precisava tomar durante aquela gravidez – não havia sido muito bom para meu humor matinal.

"Não tem nada cem por cento comprovado que café faz mal durante a gravidez. E também, é só hoje." Ela sorriu, e cortou um pedaço de bolo de pêssego. Provando o doce, tive que admitir, Angela cozinhava tão bem quanto eu.

Minha amiga ficara um pouco surpresa quando cheguei durante a manhã em sua casa, sem nenhum aviso, e só ficara mais surpresa ao me ouvir contar o motivo da minha fome ilimitada. A primeira pessoa fora de minha família que sabia de minha gravidez, e provavelmente a única fora que me daria apoio. Ah, Jake...

"Você está triste." Não era uma pergunta.

"Briguei com Edward hoje." Confessei. Agora começava a me sentir estranha – nunca brigava com Edward, e continuava brava ao vê-lo outra vez. Mas naquela manhã, quando desci pronta para pegar o carro e ele tentou conversar, só o ignorei e saí. "Nesse momento o que eu mais quero é pegar o telefone e ligar pedindo desculpas."

"E por que não faz isso?" Ela se sentou frente a mim, colocando seu café na mesinha de centro da sala.

"Porque ainda estou irritada com ele." Admiti a verdade. "Ele não quer que eu veja Jacob. Com a gravidez, ele praticamente não me deixa fazer nada sozinha, é tão frustrante às vezes! E eu precisava ver meu amigo, preciso contar para ele, mas não quero fazer isso por telefone, e ter Edward ao meu lado quando contar só vai piorar a reação de Jake quando ouvir as notícias."

Queria chorar, outra vez. Por que a vida não podia ser fácil, ao menos quando se está grávida? Por que Jacob e Edward não podiam se tornar melhores amigos, e Jake ficar feliz e saltitante com minhas duas notícias? Ele ficaria louco ao me ouvir contar que vou ter um bebê e me casar até o fim de setembro. Não queria nem pensar na reação que ele poderia ter – naquele momento, compreendi um pouco a apreensão do meu vampiro. Talvez realmente não fosse sábio ir a La Push sozinha.

"Bella, ele só está preocupado com você. Se você quiser, pode dizer para ele que eu vou junto contigo falar com Jacob." Sorri. Ang era uma boa amiga, e havia adorado a sugestão que me dera, mas duvido que uma humana como eu me acompanhando até a reserva faria Edward menos preocupado.

"Vou falar com ele, Edward consegue ser tão cabeça dura às vezes! Mas obrigada, Ang." Coloquei a xícara já vazia de café sobre a mesa de centro, e sorri, me lembrando que ainda não contara todas as novidades. "Agora, além da gravidez, eu tenho outra notícia bem grande!"

"O que?"

Me limitei em levantar minha mão direita, ainda um pouco escondida desde que o anel parara nela. Acabei pedindo para usá-lo, afinal, um dia ele pararia na minha mão, e não custava nada – bem, ao menos não muito – fazer meu noivo um pouco mais feliz. A reação de Angela era bem como eu esperava: boquiaberta com o anel nada modesto que meu dedo anular direito ostentava.

"Ah meu Deus, ah meu Deus!" Era difícil vê-la empolgada daquele jeito, então a cena seguinte dela me levantando e dando pulinhos enquanto me abraçava era quase engraçada. "Quando?"

"Já faz tempo, mas o pedido da primeira vez foi meio que anulado." Ela me olhou confusa. "Ele achou que eu estava aceitando por obrigação." Apesar de que no começo, era realmente uma obrigação para mim. "Mas agora ele me pediu faz pouco mais de duas semanas. Foi perfeito." E ao me lembrar do pedido, a culpa pela discussão de hoje mais cedo começou a surgir, mas me forcei a não telefonar. Antes de falar com ele, tinha outra pessoa que precisava ver.

* * *

Enquanto dirigia a caminho da casa de Charlie, rezava para ele não ter resolvido sair para pescar naquele domingo. Estava um dia bonito – bem, ao menos não chovia, isso já fazia com que um dia fosse bonito em Forks – e as chances dele não estar em casa eram altas. No entanto, não podia deixar de arriscar a visita, afinal, o máximo que aconteceria era meu pai bater a porta na minha cara.

A viatura estava estacionada no lugar de sempre, em frente a minha picape que continuava no quintal da casa. Estacionei com cuidado o volvo próximo ao carro de Charlie e desci, só então percebendo o quanto estava nervosa. E se ele nem ao menos abrisse a porta para mim?

Mas antes mesmo de eu chegar próxima da campainha a porta fora escancarada, revelando a figura que eu tanto esperava ver nesses últimos dias. E ele sorria para mim, o que fora o bastante para eu me jogar nos braços de meu pai, soltando um soluço aliviado segundos depois. Sentira tanta falta dele, como não havia percebido antes aquilo?

"Pai!" Afundei mais o rosto em seu peito, as lágrimas molhando a camiseta branca. Todo aquele choro acabaria por me dar uma enorme dor de cabeça no fim do dia, mas agora não ligava muito para aquele fato. Charlie retribuiu meu abraço, quase tão apertado quanto o meu, e por um instante jurava que ele chorava como eu. Mas então, nos separamos, e seus olhos estavam secos, diferentes dos meus.

"Minha filhinha, senti tanto sua falta." Só chorei mais com essas palavras. Era tão difícil para ele falar alguma coisa – qualquer coisa – com sentimento. Ele realmente sentia minha falta. Ele não estava bravo comigo do jeito que imaginava. "A comida é horrível quando você não está, mas então, acho que vou ter que me acostumar com isso, não é verdade?" Charlie disse, apontando para o anel de diamantes que parecia gritar na minha mão. "Ao menos o rapaz fez a coisa certa. Venha, vamos entrar."

Fomos direto para a cozinha, e eu logo abri a geladeira, feliz por vê-la farta de congelados entre outras comidas semi-prontas – ao menos Charlie não estava morrendo de fome.

"A proposta do curso de culinária para ti ainda está de pé, pai." Disse com um sorriso, me servindo de um copo de suco de laranja e indo me sentar na cadeira onde estava há semanas atrás, quando contei de um jeito totalmente errado sobre minha gravidez. Pensei por um momento se deveria mencionar ou não o bebê, mas a próxima frase de Charlie acabou com meu dilema.

"Espero que aquele garoto esteja alimentando direito vocês. Não quero que meu neto nasça cheio de problemas." Ele sentou-se ao meu lado, e eu peguei seus olhos em minha ainda não existente barriga.

"Ainda são só nove semanas, não espere ver nada crescido aí."

"Renée já tinha uma barriguinha com dez semanas." Ele observou, e tive de sorrir, era difícil ele mencionar qualquer coisa sobre a gravidez de mamãe. "Vocês dois ainda tem sete dias para começarem a perceber algo a mais."

"Edward não vê a hora da barriga começar a crescer." Sorri. Era quase engraçado a inspeção minuciosa que ele fazia toda noite antes de eu dormir. "Ele está muito feliz com o bebê. Na verdade, ele está me deixando maluca com todos os cuidados excessivos que anda tomando comigo."

"Acho que não esperava diferente. Quero dizer, apesar do erro que ele cometeu ano passado, o Cullen parece realmente amar você mais do que a própria vida, para te acompanhar até aqui enquanto você me diz que vou ser avô." Tive que rir, sabia o quanto Charlie estava próximo de pegar a arma aquele dia. "É sério, mocinha. Minha vontade era de deixá-lo estéril outra vez."

"Eu sei, pai. Desculpe."

"Você que tem que me desculpar. Não deveria ter dito nem metade de tudo que falei aquele dia, não para você ao menos." Era quase surreal ouvir Charlie sendo tão compreensível.

E então, mais uma vez meus pensamentos voltaram ao meu melhor amigo lobo. Como eu queria que Jacob fosse assim compreensivo. Mas com certeza, compreensivo era a última coisa que ele seria após ouvir as notícias.

"Eu tenho uma coisa para te dar." Charlie disse, se levantando.

"O que?" Segui.

"Lá em cima, no seu quarto." Só não corri escada acima porque me lembrava constantemente de minha falta de sorte com passos rápidos. "Feche os olhos agora." Ele me pediu quando estávamos frente a minha porta. Quando ouvi esta abrir, dei um passo para dentro, tentando imaginar o que Charlie havia comprado desta vez. "Pode abrir agora."

E quando meus olhos voltaram a abrir, não acreditei. Eu iria ficar com uma dor de cabeça tão grande de tanto chorar naquele dia, mas não conseguia me conter. Hormônios.

"Eu achei que você fosse ficar feliz!"

"Eu estou feliz!" Enxuguei mais uma lágrima. "Mas estou triste ao mesmo tempo! Nunca esteve com uma mulher grávida antes?"

"Nos últimos anos, não." Ele passou um braço ao redor dos meus ombros. "Eu sei que não é uma coisa grande Bells, e eu não sei se Alice já fez o quarto inteiro do bebê – do jeito que ela é, não duvido – mas achei que você gostaria. Eu o guardei tão bem, está num ótimo estado. Mas se você não quiser-"

"É claro que eu quero! E é claro que eu gostei, pai. Nunca achei que fosse ver meu berço outra vez, que você teria guardado."

"E é amarelo. Amarelo é uma cor neutra, não é mesmo?" Fui para mais perto, vendo que a roupinha de cama ainda era a do meu bichinho favorito. "Você sempre gostou do Simba." E eu vi que Simba estava junto ao berço, em cima do travesseiro, com um novo companheiro. Uma ovelha. "Esse eu tive que comprar. Achei a sua cara."

"É lindo pai." O abracei forte. "Obrigada. Obrigada mesmo."

"É um pouco difícil ainda, sabe?" Ele coçou a cabeça, enquanto voltávamos para a cozinha. "Aceitar o fato de que você não é mais o meu bebê."

Abri a geladeira outra vez e Charlie se sentou numa cadeira, provavelmente contente que eu tomara a iniciativa de fazer o almoço.

"Pai, um bebê é algo que você carrega na sua barriga por nove meses, nos seus braços por três anos, e no seu coração até o dia em que você morrer. Eu sempre vou ser seu bebê. Só vou estar um pouquinho mais crescida."

"Sabe que sempre vai poder contar com seu velho pai, não é mesmo?" Ele me olhava sério. "Sempre. Não importa o que aconteça, o que você faça, eu sempre vou acabar te entendendo."

Sorri. Era tão bom ouvir aquilo.

* * *

**N.A:** Demorou né? Mas eu voltei!

Gente, muito obrigada a todos que deixaram um comentário! Juro que não vou abandonar essa fic, mas o tempo anda muito curto mesmo.  
A gravidez não vai ser tão complexa quanto em BD, sim, nove meses! Argh, to correndo outra vez...

Boas festas a todos vocês, um ótimo natal!

Grande beijo,  
Ania.


	14. 13: Jacob

**Sinopse:** Ela tinha dezoito anos, acabara de terminar o segundo grau e estava grávida de um vampiro superprotetor. A vida de Bella Swan, com enjôos matinais, casamentos e mudanças de humor.

* * *

**Lua Cheia**

_**Capítulo 13**_

_Jacob_

* * *

_BPOV_

"Você está quieta."

Era sexta feira, e meu noivo se preparava para sair para um final de semana de caça com seus irmãos, após muita insistência de minha parte. Edward simplesmente não queria sair de meu lado, mas aqueles olhos negros já me angustiavam – não era para ficar com fome por minha causa. E talvez, com ele longe, eu tenha alguma chance de resolver as coisas com meu amigo lobo.

"Só estou pensando."

Criei coragem e saí da cama, me espreguiçando demoradamente. Não podia pensar em Jake, não podia pensar em Jake. Tinha até domingo para tentar encontra-lo, mas se considerasse aquilo agora, qualquer chance de vê-lo estaria perdida – ele não tiraria os pés de Forks se ao menos desconfiasse.

"Pensando em que?" Jake. Senti as mãos geladas me puxarem de volta para cama, um beijo demorado seguindo meu impacto com o colchão.

"Nomes." Havíamos decidido como chamaríamos uma menina, mas ainda estaríamos perdidos se minha intuição estivesse errada. A visão de Alice estar falha quando se tratava de mim também não ajudava em nada. Eu realmente não estava com nenhum pedaço de meus pensamentos presos naquele assunto agora, mas não iria me virar para meu noivo e dizer que minha cabeça estava repentinamente cheia de lobisomens. "O que acha de Thomas?"

"Sem mais misturas de nomes, meu amor?" Finalmente fui liberta do abraço, indo direto para o guarda roupa a fim de achar algo decente para usar, passando reto pelo espelho. Nesses últimos dias havia desenvolvido quase uma aversão pelo meu reflexo de corpo inteiro, com medo de parar na frente dele e ver quantos quilos toda aquela comida já me fizera ganhar.

"Não consegui criar nada masculino o suficiente." Menti, pegando uma roupa qualquer no armário que combinasse com a palavra shopping, já rezando para Alice não começar a me maquiar assim que seu irmão desse as costas. Acabei com um jeans que milagrosamente não insistiu em ser fechado e uma regata branca. É, talvez não tivesse engordado tanto assim, mas meus medos tinham fundamento, ao menos. "Gabriel?" Disse, juntando coragem e me colocando frente ao maldito espelho. Nada de diferente, e já eram o que, dez semanas? Talvez fosse a regata, era larga, não iria ver os quilos a mais usando ela.

"Enviado de Deus. É um lindo nome." Maldito vampiro silencioso que ainda me daria um ataque cardíaco. E que não consegue me deixar brava por muito tempo, graças aos beijos maravilhosos. "É um nome que combina, não acha? Nosso pequeno milagre." Bem, não era bem nomes que eu queria discutir naquele momento. Na verdade, não era nem mais Jacob que eu queria colocar no assunto.

"Estou gorda." Bufei, minhas mãos indo parar na minha barriga. Não sentia muita diferença, mas mesmo assim... "Estou?"

"Por que você insiste com isso, seu corpo está igual ainda." Ainda. "Bella, você não está gorda." E eu não precisava ler pensamentos para saber que a próxima coisa que sairia dos lábios de meu futuro marido seria um aviso para eu nem mesmo pensar em deixar de comer alguma coisa.

"Não estou agora." Admiti depois de mais algumas olhadas. "Mas vou estar logo."

"Você não vai ficar gorda, meu amor-"

"Enorme!" Aquela conversa toda já estava me frustrando, por que ele não podia perceber e mudar de tópico logo? Olhei mais uma vez, já a ponto de pegar uma fita métrica e começar a tirar minhas medidas diariamente quando senti duas mãos no meu quadril.

"Grávida. Você não vai ficar gorda, muito menos enorme, querida. Você vai estar grávida." Como ele conseguia me acalmar tão rápido mesmo? Acabei sorrindo, movendo as mãos frias para minha barriga.

"Grávida."

* * *

"Alice, eu não acho que vou precisar de mais alguma roupa."

Sim, compras com minha cunhada era, como sempre, exaustivo. Na verdade, agora era só mais exaustivo, porque minha bexiga se mostrava hiperativa hoje, e meu cansaço já estava no ápice e ainda eram – para minha infelicidade – três horas de uma tarde chuvosa em Port Angeles.

Parei de contar o número de lojas e sacolas há horas atrás, mas sabia que já havíamos feito pelo menos três visitas de volta ao carro para guardar algumas das sacolas – acho que Alice só não comprou mais porque sabia que Edward me faria fazer algumas compras com ele também. Nelas haviam roupas para o bebê, desde touquinhas a sapatinhos sofisticados, roupa de cama para o berço, fraldas e mais fraldas, brinquedos, bichinhos de pelúcia, mais roupinhas para o bebê, e agora estávamos na parte de roupas para a futura mamãe. Era uma parte que não deixava meu ânimo nem um pouco melhor.

"Isabella Marie Swan, quando sua barriga começar a aparecer, confie em mim, você não vai querer continuar usando suas regatas, nem nenhuma blusa apertada." Yep, Alice falava sério. "Confie em mim, você vai precisar dessas malhas."

Suspirei, entrando derrotada no provador com mais cinco peças. É, talvez eu fosse realmente precisar delas, mas não poderia esperar mais alguns meses? Não era como se minha barriga fosse crescer de hoje para amanhã! Quase arranquei o casaco e a regata que vestia, querendo provar logo as malhas e acabar de uma vez com aquelas compras para finalmente comer alguma coisa. Já ficava tonta outra vez, era possível ficar tonta tantas vezes por dia como estava ficando? E comer tão freneticamente e conseguir ainda entrar na mesma calça de dois meses atrás?

Foi só na terceira prova que meus olhos repararam pela primeira vez, e que meu sorriso se abriu. Nem me preocupei com o fato que só vestia um sutiã na parte de cima do corpo – abri a cortina e chamei por Alice no mesmo segundo.

"Bella-"

"Olhe!" Minhas mãos ainda não saíam de minha barriga, e acariciavam a pequena proeminência que se mostrava. Como não vi aquilo hoje cedo? Sim, era pequeno, era quase imperceptível para falar a verdade, mas agora que havia reparado, nunca mais aquele princípio de barriga passaria despercebido. "Sua sobrinha já está começando a aparecer." Queria gritar, chorar e dar risada ao mesmo tempo. Hormônios, sempre que ficava acima do nível normal de felicidade ou irritação era atingida por uma tempestade deles.

"Ah, Bells!" E mais uma vez mãos frias faziam contato com minha barriga – sinceramente, já havia me acostumado com a temperatura daquele toque, impossível não acostumar convivendo com sete vampiros. "Tão linda, tão linda! Vai ser a menininha mais mimada do mundo!" É, daquilo eu não tinha dúvidas.

Minutos depois – que mais pareciam horas para mim – saímos da loja com mais meia dúzia de sacolas, e eu esperava que não houvessem mais compras hoje, pois meu estômago realmente demandava um pouco de atenção no momento. Talvez não conseguisse nem mesmo chegar ao carro com a fome que aparecia forte naquele minuto. Nossa, como não percebi que estava com tanta fome assim antes?

"Bella, o estacionamento já é logo ali!" A vampira apontou para frente, mas eu não via nem sinal de onde estava o carro.

"Alice, sério, vou no máximo entrar nessa loja enquanto te espero voltar." Mas ela continuava a me encarar como se ponderasse aceitar ou não minha decisão. Era irritante. Era só mais irritante o fato de que eu sabia o porquê dela não querer me deixar sozinha no meio de um totalmente seguro shopping center. "Alice, eu quero uma coca."

"Edward me disse que você não pode ingerir cafeína." Bingo. Continuei a encará-la, com uma cara mais feia agora, querendo mais uma vez matar o meu noivo. Ele era lindo, mas era tão irritantemente superprotetor, que ultimamente, já algumas vezes, minha maior vontade era torcer aquele pescoço pálido.

"Ok, eu nunca pensei que diria isso há algumas semanas atrás, mas Edward pode ir para o inferno por alguns minutos agora. Ele disse mais alguma coisa?" Algo na minha mente desconfiava de que a proibição não era só em relação a cafeína. E minhas suspeitas foram comprovadas quando a vampira voltou a olhar para frente, com um sorriso nervoso, avançando alguns passos. "Alice, o que mais ele disse?"

"Bells, nada demais, eu juro!" Mais um passo para frente. "Ele só prefere que você não tome er, refrigerantes, não dirija," Mais um passo. "Não suba escadas ou corra, não cozinhe sozinha," Ela já falava alto agora, vários passos a minha frente. "Mas é só por precaução, você sabe, pai preocupado e tudo mais, e eu já volto!"

E ela saiu correndo, elegantemente desviando de todos em seu caminho. Argh. Eu iria matá-lo quando ele chegasse da viagem. Chuta-lo. Quebrar uma cadeira nele. Ou talvez eu simplesmente comprasse o leão de cara rabugenta e juba igual ao cabelo bronze bagunçado que eu via todos os dias, que pousava na vitrine ao lado de outros bichinhos de pelúcia, e o nomeasse de Edward. É, aquela pareceu uma boa idéia, um companheiro para Simba, afinal.

Fui direto para a prateleira do leão quando entrei na loja, agradecendo por ter algum dinheiro comigo – realmente queria comprar aquele bichinho com o _meu_ dinheiro. Por mais que Edward dissesse que o dinheiro dele já era praticamente nosso dinheiro, não me sentia confortável nem um pouco em gasta-lo do jeito que Alice o gastou hoje, por mais que um quarto das compras houvesse sido mesmo necessário. Já pegava o comprovante de pagamento quando a voz tão conhecida me chamou.

"Bella?" Meus olhos começaram a ficar úmidos, mas eu tinha que me controlar. Por que estava tão nervosa ao vê-lo agora na minha frente? Eu queria visitá-lo a semanas já, deveria ficar feliz em conseguir encontra-lo daquele jeito, por acaso, e não querer chorar, mas que droga!

"Jake!" E eu corri para ele, me jogando contra aquele corpo quente demais, não me importando nem por um segundo o quanto meu vampiro iria odiar descobrir aquilo. Como eu não percebi antes que sentia tanta falta dele? Por que tudo não podia ser simples, por que eu não poderia contar de minha gravidez agora e vê-lo sorrir para mim? "Ah, senti tanto a sua falta!" Enxuguei uma lágrima persistente na camiseta preta que ele usava, só afundando mais naquele abraço.

"Você não é a única." Sorri, era tão bom ouvir aquilo. Tinha que aproveitar aquelas palavras carinhosas nesses poucos últimos segundos, porque elas provavelmente não voltariam depois da minha notícia. "Então, o que você faz no meio de uma loja de brinquedos em Port Angeles?" Ele finalmente quebrou o abraço, não sem antes pegar minha mão.

"Compras com Alice." Para minha filha, que eu adoraria que você algum dia conhecesse.

"Ele foi caçar, não foi?" Jacob já sabia que só assim para eu estar num shopping sem Edward por perto. Me senti quase culpada com a próxima pergunta. "Por que não foi me ver?" Por que ele perguntava me olhando daquele jeito ressentido? Não era como se eu não quisesse ir, como se eu não tivesse tentado convencer alguém.

"Alice." E Jacob entendeu na hora, sua expressão mudando para uma descontente no mesmo segundo. "Olha, eu não sei porque ele faz isso, Edward só é um-"

"Um babaca?"

"Um pouco protetor... demais." Não, demais não. Demais era pouco. "Alice foi levar algumas coisas para o carro, já deve estar voltando." Praticamente pensei alto, um pouco preocupada ao olhar para a direção do estacionamento e ainda não ver nem sinal da vampira. "Mas você não precisa ir, nós podemos comer alguma coisa juntos, e conversar e-"

"Melhor não, vamos deixar para alguma outra vez." Iria falar que não, que eu queria que ele ficasse, quando fui cortada. "De qualquer jeito, ela está logo ali na frente, me observando, provavelmente ordens do seu namorado sanguessuga neurótico. Já está esperando eu ir embora, e eu não quero te criar nenhum problema, Bells. Mas foi tão bom te ver." Mais um abraço, um que eu estava relutante a terminar. Não sabia quando o veria outra vez, eu precisava contar aquilo – era injusto, e covarde, deixa-lo descobrir por outros meios.

Suspirei, inspirando profundamente antes de falar. Jacob cheirava a sol e folhas de pinheiro – quando eu iria sentir aquele cheiro outra vez?

"Jake, eu vou me casar." Fui solta na hora, Jacob praticamente me acusando com o olhar, e minhas lágrimas finalmente saindo de meu controle. Ele mesmo tinha os olhos molhados, e aquilo – ele sofrendo – parecia arrancar meu coração. Por que nada na minha vida em relação a Jacob poderia ser fácil?

"Ninguém jamais vai te amar como eu te amo, por que isso não basta?" Eu conseguia sentir a dor naquela voz, e isso só me machucava ainda mais. O que eu falava agora? Por que eu nunca sabia o que falar, por que eu não podia ter uma resolução para aquilo?

"Ele me ama-"

"Não!" Jacob quase gritou, apontando o dedo para meu rosto, e por um instante achei que Alice viria correndo, da onde fosse que estivesse escondida. Mas Jacob, o meu Jake, nunca me machucaria – confiava nele o tanto que confiava em Edward. "Ele não te conhece como eu te conheço, ele não esteve presente quando você estava desmoronando! Bella, eu te amo! Eu amo tudo em você, tanto que chega a doer." A próxima frase saiu quase num sussurro. "E eu achei que fosse ter diminuído, achei que quando eu te visse outra vez teria passado, mas com você aqui na minha frente, só parece mais forte do que antes."

Controlei minha vontade de me jogar de volta em seus braços com todas as forças que possuía, sabendo que aquele gesto só pioraria a situação para ambos. Eu perderia meu melhor amigo porque iria me casar, e eu não queria perdê-lo, nunca. Eu era um ser egoísta, e o queria do meu lado, mesmo com ele confessando todo seu amor por mim e eu dizendo que amava outro.

"Me desculpe." Não havia o que dizer mais, e eu rezava para ele acabar logo com o sofrimento de nós dois. Mas havia esperança, havia a droga de uma esperança nos olhos dele, quando meu lobo voltou a falar.

"Por que você não pode me escolher? Ele é assim tão melhor do que eu? O que ele pode te dar, que eu não posso?" Nada. Tudo. "Tudo bem, foi uma pergunta idiota-"

"Eu te amo Jacob, mas eu não amo do mesmo-"

"Não diga isso!" Mais uma vez ele gritava. "Por favor, eu sei, mas, não diga, só," Percebi que seus olhos chocolate focavam pela primeira vez na aliança, que mais uma vez parecia pesar uma tonelada no meu dedo. "Não."

"Eu não quero mentir. Eu não posso te dizer a verdade." Passei mais uma vez a mão nos olhos, tentando fazer com que aquelas lágrimas irritantes parassem, inutilmente.

"Se você realmente me ama, de algum jeito, qualquer jeito," E ele não mais me olhava. "Por favor, não me manda um convite." O vi engolir, tentando parecer forte, mas não conseguindo evitar uma lágrima. Por que tudo estava tão mais difícil hoje? "Eu teria te amado para sempre. Agora volte para a Cullen, por favor."

E eu engoli toda minha vontade de continuar ali e me virei, começando a andar para o estacionamento.

* * *

Mas a minha raiva foi se transformando em irritação a caminho da casa de Charlie, e quando cheguei à frente desta com Alice, nem me lembrava mais que em alguma parte desse dia estivera triste. Na verdade, no momento, eu queria matar alguém – Jacob, para ser mais específica. No entanto, precisava controlar um pouco essa raiva na frente de meu pai, e focaliza-la em outra coisa.

"Não é justo você beber cerveja do meu lado enquanto eu não posso nem chegar perto de álcool!" disse frustrada, me sentando no sofá ao lado de Charlie após ser expulsa da cozinha pela cunhada, que preparava uma janta saudável demais.

"Bells, você nem gosta de cerveja-"

"Mas não é essa a questão!" O interrompi, ainda mais irritada, mudando o canal da TV. "Você tinha que passar por isso comigo! Eu não posso beber nada com álcool, todos ao meu redor também não deveriam poder!" Eu contei: demoraram exatamente cinco segundos para eu cair no choro mais uma vez naquele dia. Como se meus olhos não estivessem vermelhos o suficiente.

Só chorei mais quando senti a mão quente com a qual meu pai dava tapinhas nas minhas costas. Mas ele de pé ao meu lado não melhorava em nada meu ânimo, já bem estragado naquele dia pelos acontecimentos de mais cedo. Eu queria meu vampiro, eu queria Edward do meu lado, agora! Por que ele tinha que tirar justamente esse maldito final de semana para caçar? Quem iria à aula comigo amanhã?

"Desculpe." Funguei, enxugando algumas lágrimas antes de abrir a boca outra vez. "Às vezes eu reajo um pouco mal por coisas pequenas."

"Bem, isso é verdade," Vi meu pai dar um sorriso, e senti minha testa franzir: o que era engraçado agora? "Mas você tem o direito de reagir assim. Grávida."

"Grávida." Palavra que finalmente me arrancou um sorriso, ao fazer-me lembrar da pequena protuberância em meu abdome. Minha pequena filhinha, se fazendo ainda mais presente. "Vou tentar me controlar mais, pai."

"Besteira," Ele enfim voltou para o sofá. "Uma grávida controlada, onde estaria a graça?" Iria responder aquilo se no instante seguinte o telefone não tivesse tocado alto, fazendo Alice quase gritar da cozinha.

"Bella, telefone!" A vampira avisou, para Charlie parecendo como um pedido para eu atendê-lo, mas eu sabia que a ligação era na verdade para mim. Assim como sabia quem provavelmente estaria do outro lado da linha. "Você não vai atender?" Ela perguntou, depois de alguns segundos sem resposta.

"Não. As pessoas estão particularmente idiotas hoje, não posso falar com mais ninguém nessa sexta além de vocês dois." Vi meu pai balançar a cabeça e se levantar, tentando chegar à cozinha a tempo para atender. "Se for Jacob, por favor, eu morri!"

"Bells!"

Mas felizmente meu pai não chegara a tempo de atender. Quando ele voltou para a sala, eu já estava com a cabeça enterrada nas almofadas, não querendo ouvir o discurso que Charlie com certeza iniciaria a qualquer momento sobre Jacob. Mas tudo ainda estava em silêncio quando senti uma mão acariciar minhas costas.

"Jacob é um idiota, pai. E eu também sou." E por mais estranho que fosse para mim, disse isso ao voltar a olhá-lo sem derramar uma lágrima. "Por favor, me diga que você não falou da minha gravidez para ninguém ainda."

"Renée conta?"

"Mamãe já sabia." Admiti.

"Agora, por que isso não me surpreende?" Ele pensou um pouco antes de falar. "A gravidez é uma coisa para você contar, por mais que eu queira dizer para metade de Forks que eu serei um avô bem orgulhoso do futuro neto." Orgulhoso? Quer dizer que ele estava já feliz com aquilo? "Mas não puxe meus limites."

"Isso quer dizer que Edward ainda não pode vir junto visitar?"

E ele me olhou torto.

"Quem sabe no próximo final de semana."

* * *

N.A.: Vou terminar isso! Tenho dito! Obrigada por todas as reviews, e desculpe a demora, vida zona!


	15. 14: Pai e Filha

**Sinopse:** Ela tinha dezoito anos, acabara de terminar o segundo grau e estava grávida de um vampiro superprotetor. A vida de Bella Swan, com enjôos matinais, casamentos e mudanças de humor.

* * *

**Lua Cheia**

_** Capítulo 14 **_

_Pai e filha_

* * *

_BPOV_

Acordei estranhando o quarto onde estava quando enfim abri meus olhos. Era tão menor com o qual eu me acostumara naquela última semana – tão mais escuro. Sorri quando voltei a me dar conta de onde estava, quando achei o mural pendurado na parede em frente à cama. Meus olhos só conseguiam achar uma foto ali – uma tirada num dia nublado, no meio de um parque de diversões. Meu vampiro segurava numa mão meu algodão doce, enquanto sua outra me envolvia pela cintura, me puxando o mais perto possível.

Edward. Mal se passara um dia e já estava sentindo tanto sua falta.

Olhei no relógio digital na cabeceira da cama: sete horas. Sábado. Sete horas de sábado.

Mas que droga. Minha aula.

"Pai?" Em um salto, estava de pé. "Pai!"

Já havia colocado roupas normais, e acabava de abotoar meu casaco quando Charlie entrou no meu quarto, a cara sonolenta e preocupada ao mesmo tempo.

"Bells, o que houve?" Eu agarrava minha bolsa, procurando freneticamente pelo meu celular.

"Alice, preciso falar com ela!" Como não conseguia achar aquele estúpido objeto prateado dentro de uma bolsa tão pequena? "Ela era para me acompanhar na aula de hoje!" Esvazie a bolsa bege em cima da cama, finalmente achando o aparelho.

"Aula?"

"Aulas pré-natais, pai!" Disse, frustrada quando a ligação caiu na caixa postal. Alice nunca deixava de atender o celular, por que justo hoje tinha que ser diferente? E se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, e se eu tivesse caído, e batido a cabeça, e minha bebe tivesse se machucado? Argh!

"Você não me falou que estava tendo aulas pré-natais." Não, não havia mesmo falado. Tentei ligar mais uma vez. Caixa postal. Ela não via nada de urgente em alguma visão naquele dia, como eu querendo falar com ela desesperadamente? "Se você quiser, eu posso te levar, Bells." Foram as palavras que conseguiram me acalmar.

"Sério?" Meu sorriso já era grande. "Mas e o seu trabalho?"

"Nada demais vai acontecer em Forks nas próximas horas Bells," Ele sorriu também, me ajudando a guardar tudo que havia derrubado de volta na bolsa. "E se acontecer, alguém vai achar um jeito de me contatar. A não ser que você não queira ir acompanhada de seu velho pai."

Há alguns dias atrás, eu nunca consideraria nem a possibilidade de Charlie me acompanhar num daqueles sábados. Era tão bom ver que as coisas iam se resolvendo aos poucos.

"Eu adoraria que você fosse comigo, pai."

* * *

"Massagens nas costas e nos pés ajudam muito a sua parceira a relaxar, ainda mais quando chega o terceiro trimestre. Quanto mais o peso aumenta, por causa do crescimento do bebê, mais nós mulheres ficamos desconfortáveis e fatigadas, e uma massagem é um ótimo meio de aliviar a tensão do pescoço, ombros e costas, e diminuir a dor sentida nos pés pelo novo excesso de peso."

Edward realmente não precisava estar presente hoje: parece que tudo que estava sendo falado na aula meu vampiro já sabia. Eu nem ao menos havia adquirido algum quilo a mais, e já recebia as massagens que todas as grávidas gostariam de receber. Ele era tão cuidadoso com as mãos, tão receoso em deixar algum hematoma, e ao mesmo tempo tão feliz de conseguir fazer uma coisa nova que me deixava tão relaxada.

"Chá de gengibre. Isso é uma coisa que ajuda muito nos dias em que o enjôo não vai embora de jeito nenhum. Uma xícara de chá..."

"Ele faz tudo isso para você?" Charlie se virou para mim de repente, curioso.

"Sim pai, tudo isso." Respondi, orgulhosa com o comportamento de meu futuro marido. "Ele me trata toda hora como se eu fosse quebrar. Ele é atencioso, paciente, sempre me escuta reclamar e chorar, e todas essas outras coisas estranhas que a gravidez faz com meu comportamento, com um sorriso enorme nos lábios." Disse, lembrando do meu último surto antes dele ir viajar.

Agora era cômico lembrar, mas antes não havia sido nem um pouco engraçado ficar brava porque a comida que eu demorara tanto para preparar havia ficado sem gosto nenhum. Enquanto eu reclamava, e chorava, e entre uma lágrima e outra dizia que era tudo culpa dele, que me distraíra, Edward me segurava em seus braços até meus hormônios se acalmarem.

"Então ele está te mimando bastante?"

"Mais do que você pode imaginar."

"Talvez vocês possam vir almoçar em casa um domingo qualquer." Quase não consegui acreditar no que ouvia. "Eu falo sério. Eu não gosto – não gostava – do garoto, mas se ele te faz assim tão feliz... Qualquer um que faz minha filha sorrir desse jeito, ainda grávida, não merece um sogro tão ranzinza, no final das contas. Eu posso tentar gostar dele um pouco mais, e me fazer um pouco mais fácil de gostar."

"Pai, Edward não tem nada contra você. Ao contrário, ele entende completamente, ainda mais agora." Disse, me lembrando da conversa que tivemos pouco tempo atrás. Eu havia saído do banho e ele estava sentado na cama, me esperando. A próxima coisa que ouvi foi que ele finalmente entendia como Charlie se sentia, pois se alguém ousasse fazer isso com nossa criança, a pessoa pagaria, e pagaria muito.

"É, imagino que ele entenda mesmo. Ainda mais se vier uma menininha." Uma menina. Tinha quase certeza que o pequeno volume que surgira no meu abdome era nossa pequena Renesmee. "Sabe como sua mãe descobriu que estava grávida?" Me assustei um pouco com a pergunta – Charlie sempre evitava falar de mamãe.

"Ela nunca me contou isso." Ele abriu um sorriso, feliz por ter uma história para contar.

"Estávamos no shopping, e ela ficou quase louca de vontade de comer um Pretzel. Quando fomos pagar, a máquina de cartões de crédito não estava funcionando, e ela quase nos matou de vergonha gritando com o caixa, dizendo que aquilo era um absurdo, e que ela precisava daquele doce." Ele soltou uma risada baixa, e eu mesma ri imaginando a cena. Era tão Renee. "Sua mãe nunca quis tanto uma coisa em todo o tempo que estávamos juntos. Minutos depois, comprávamos um teste de gravidez na farmácia."

Voltei a atenção para a aula, que hoje falava tudo que meu noivo já cansara de me contar durante a semana.

"Quer ouvir outra?" Sim, qualquer coisa para não prestar atenção naquela aula chata. "A vez que ela ficou mais nervosa durante a gravidez foi no dia em que saímos para comprar seu berço pela primeira vez. Era impossível levar o berço no carro, porque ele simplesmente não desmontava, e era grande demais para ser colocado no carro que tínhamos na época. Mas ela precisava do berço naquele dia, claro." Ele revirou os olhos. "Então ela começou a me acusar no meio da loja de ser um péssimo pai, e de não ligar para o bebê que estava para nascer. Que só ela planejava as coisas, e que a única coisa que eu precisava fazer era levar o estúpido berço para o carro, e nem isso eu fiz."

"E o que aconteceu no final?"

"Eu a deixei chorar no meu ombro, claro." Charlie disse, dando os ombros. "Quando ela finalmente parou, eu sugeri que ela estava se cansando demais naquele dia, e que o melhor era irmos embora, e amanhã viríamos buscar o berço com o carro de seu avô. Ela começou a chorar ainda mais, dizendo que estava sendo louca e injusta comigo, mas que não conseguia se controlar." Ele acabou de contar com uma risada fraca. "Sua mãe era uma graça grávida. Você deve ficar que nem ela."

"Seja bom para sua esposa. Ela pode se fazer de forte, mas é realmente frágil nesse momento. Pense no que vai dizer antes de dizer, e no que vai fazer, para não acabar numa situação perigosa."

A aula enfim havia acabado. Me levantei e fui até a porta, Charlie seguindo logo atrás de mim. E então minha bebê me lembrou pela primeira vez no dia que ela estava ali, e eu precisei correr para o banheiro.

* * *

"Eu me sinto nauseada a droga inteira do dia!" Dizia frustrada, enquanto fechava com força a geladeira.

Eram quase oito horas da noite, e eu já estava de volta na casa dos Cullens. Charlie me deixara lá logo depois do almoço, e desde que comera aquele peixe no restaurante perto de onde tive a aula, meu estômago não fora mais o mesmo, por mais chá de gengibre que tomasse.

Mas ainda assim, Esme e Alice não me deixariam sair da cozinha antes que tentasse comer alguma coisa. Ordens de Edward. Eu tão queria matá-lo às vezes.

"Se eu vomitar mais uma vez hoje, vou acabar com a minha garganta." Resmunguei, praticamente jogando um pedaço de torta de vegetais num prato, o empurrando para dentro do microondas.

"Você não vai vomitar."

"Diz a pessoa que praticamente não consegue mais me ver direito!" Falei ainda mais irritada, tirando a torta depois de trinta segundos. Não me importei que ela estivesse ainda um pouco fria enquanto a comia, queria acabar rápido com aquele monte de cenoura, brócolis e abobrinha, que para mim não tinha gosto de nada.

Ao menos daquela vez minha cunhada estava certa, terminei a torta, abandonei o prato na pia e subi, e não senti meu estômago revirar em nenhum instante. Sabia que precisava de um banho, mas passar reto pela minha cama tão confortável em direção ao banheiro fora quase um sacrifício. Que horas Edward chegaria mesmo?

Tirei a roupa, pisei dentro do box – não sem antes me certificar de que minha toalha estava ali perto – e abri o registro, logo fazendo minha pele entrar em contato com a água morna. Olhei para baixo, a pequena barriga ainda estava ali. Será que ele já percebera sexta feira pela manhã? Será que seria uma surpresa?

Saí do chuveiro minutos depois, envolta na toalha após enxugar o excesso de água do corpo. Quando abri a porta do banheiro, a toalha quase foi parar no chão com o susto que tomei.

Não tive nem tempo de dizer alguma coisa antes de ser puxada para um beijo apaixonado, e quando dei por mim, já estava deitada na cama. Minutos depois o vampiro estava deitado ao meu lado, um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

"O que foi isso?" Disse, rindo. "Sentiu minha falta tanto assim?" Também sorri, me debruçando em cima dele.

"Você nem imagina o quanto, meu amor." Mais um beijo. O que mesmo eu tinha para lhe falar? "Desculpe não te ligar ontem a noite, querida, aconteceu um pequeno acidente com nossos celulares." Ele disse, soando aborrecido. "Fiquei incomodado até agora. Você tentou me ligar?"

"Não quis incomodar." Mais um beijo.

"Você _nunca_ incomoda." E ele voltou a me deitar na cama, indo para cima de mim, sempre cuidadoso. "Não acha que precisa de algo além dessa toalha?"

"Você?" Respondi sem pensar, ficando vermelha imediatamente depois. "Quero dizer-"

"Eu amo você." Ele disse, rindo com minha súbita timidez. "A cada dia mais. Tenho certeza que é algo que nunca vai parar de crescer, jamais." E mais um beijo nos lábios, na bochecha, no queixo, e na barriga. Então eu meu lembrei.

"Tenho uma surpresa para você." Coloquei uma mão onde prendera a toalha com um pequeno nó, desatando-o rá, desatando-o r a toalha com um pequeno nais."mente cuidadoso. , recebendo um olhar surpreso de meu noivo. "Juro que não estou tentando te seduzir." Não nesse momento, pelo menos.

"Jura, é?"

"Uhum." Mas quando a toalha se foi, os lábios voltaram a se colar nos meus mais uma vez. Seus olhos se fecharam quando ele tocou com delicadeza meu rosto, me beijando com mais intensidade. Logo uma mão foi para minha cintura, a outra indo enroscar-se nos meus fios molhados. Só minutos depois que o beijo foi quebrado, por mim, que precisava de mais ar.

"Desculpe." De olhos fechados, senti o beijo em meu pescoço. "Você é tentadora demais para mim. Acho que já falei isso."

"Algumas vezes." Tentava me concentrar no que tinha para falar, mas aqueles lábios pareciam querer o contrário.

"Estou controlado hoje, tão controlado..." Ele sussurrou contra meu pescoço, e suas mãos começaram a vagar pelo meu corpo. Eu tinha que contar mesmo o que?

Foi só quando senti uma mão passar pela minha barriga que me lembrei. Ele parou a mão fria ali naquele mesmo momento. Segundos depois, toda a atenção tinha sido voltada para aquela pequena protuberância.

"Essa era a sua surpresa." Disse, enquanto o futuro papai observava maravilhado minha barriga começar a aparecer. "Gostou?"

"É tão lindo." Ele passava a mão ternamente no local, seus olhos rapidamente achando os meus. "Você por inteira, é tão linda. A grávida mais perfeita de todo o mundo. Minha grávida." E ele voltou a me puxar para mais perto, se movimentando para que eu ficasse onde ele estava a segundos atrás, em cima.

Tão cuidadoso.

"Está com sono, minha querida?" Seus olhos claramente não esperavam um sim como resposta, e não foi um sim que veio. "Qualquer coisa-"

"Edward," O cortei. "Me beija. Para de falar, e me beija."

Não precisei pedir duas vezes.

* * *

Guys, tá difícil postar! Não tenho mais tempo de viveeeerr!

Muito obrigada por todas as reviews! :D


End file.
